The Prince of Happiness
by mutiara1307
Summary: [HIATUS]Kyuhyun dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dia miliki, apakah itu cukup? Bagaimana jika dia mendapat kesempatan untuk menemukan definisi kebahagian melalui seorang pemuda yang jauh dari kesempurnaan dalam mindset-nya selama ini?/"Kau tak perlu tahu namaku. Aku berharap kita tidak bertemu lagi,"/'Kita pasti bertemu lagi,'/ChangKyu/WonKyu/ChangHee/
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

Shim Changmin

Jung (Cho) Kyuhyun

Lee Yeon Hee

Choi Siwon

Other Cast :

Jung Yunho-Jung (Kim) Jaejoong

Shim (Tan) Hangeng-Shim (Kim) Heechul

Shim Soo Yeon

Shim Ji Yeon

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

Warning : YAOI a.k.a BOYxBOY, TYPO(S)

.

.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari obrolan singkat dengan sisterhood saya saat kami ngobrol tentang sosok pangeran di dunia nyata. And I guess we know who's he. Yeah, I agree that Choi Siwon really the real prince in reality. And my sisterhood think that she will happy if he can have crush like Choi Siwon.

Tetapi, bagiku 'The Real Prince' itu bukan dilihat hanya karena apa yang dia punyai dari keluarganya dan kesempurnaan yang dia punyai. Tetapi. Dia yang bisa mempunyai segalanya dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri dan apa yang dia miliki dari dirinya sendiri. Satu lagi, memiliki segalanya hingga mendekati sempurna bagi saya belum tentu bisa membuat bahagia. Eh, tapi tenang saja, bagi para fans Choi Siwon, saya tahu juga kok dia juga bekerja keras dengan usahanya sendiri. Ini hanya perumpamaan. Peace! ^^

.

.

Cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari suatu artikel yang membahas Shim Changmin sebagai Pangeran Korea Selatan (muahahahaha). Setelah membaca artikel tersebut, saya berpikir, apa yang dia miliki terutama dia lakukan, itu benar-benar apa yang dipunyai dan dilakukan seorang pangeran. Hahahaha….. I love you so much Prince Shim/kissandhug/ Jika mau kepo sama artikelnya, bisa cek di sini :

www()kapanlagi()com/showbiz/asian-star/fans(-)crush(-)pangeran(-)korea(-)kelewat(-)sempurna(-)changmin(-)tvxq(-)44f4749()html

/linknya bisa dicek dengan menghilangkan kurung buka tutup diwebsite-nya/

Dan….tentu saja fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk Pangeran Shim yang akan enlist military sebentar lagi.

This is for you Prince Shim.

" _Karena kesempurnaan bukanlah yang membuatmu bahagia. Tetapi saling melengkapilah yang menciptakan kesempurnaan untuk membuatmu bahagia."_

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Aroma manis yang terasa lembut menguar dari berbagai _dessert_ yang baru saja tersaji di etalase kaca. Kyuhyun menatapi berbagai _dessert_ tersebut sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Dia membayangkan aromanya saja terasa sangat menggoda apalagi jika sudah masuk ke mulut. Namja berparas manis dengan pipi _chubby_ itu segera berbalik dan melangkah cepat menuju meja di dekat taman _indoor_ café. Dia tampak tidak sabar untuk memesan beberapa makanan manis itu.

Lonceng kecil di pintu masuk berbunyi dengan disusul dua namja yang memasuki café. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari seseorang dengan rambut berwarna _dark-red_ yang tentu akan mudah untuk ditemukan.

"Sepertinya kita tidak datang terlambat," ucap salah satu namja yang bertubuh tinggi agak kurus sambil menggeser salah satu tempat duduk. Namja yang bersamanya yang mempunyai tubuh lebih mungil dengan tubuh lebih berisi mengikuti duduk lalu mengambil sebuah novel. Dia mulai membaca. Itu memang merupakan hobinya.

Kyuhyun mendongak sejenak lalu kembali matanya yang berwarna selembut caramel melihat daftar menu. Tangannya masih sibuk membolak balik halaman di buku menu.

"Ya, ya, ya, untunglah aku juga baru datang dan baru menaruh tubuhku di sini. Tadinya aku khawatir jika membuat kalian menunggu, ternyata aku tetap yang menunggu," gerutunya dengan wajah masih melihat buku menu.

"Hei, jangan kau kira _weekend_ berarti jam kantor kami bisa lebih fleksibel Tuan Muda! Makanya cepatlah bekerja, jadi kau tahu bagaimana waktu akan mencekikmu hingga kau tidak bisa merengek-rengek lagi!" sahut namja yang bertubuh agak kurus.

"Aku bekerja, kok! Kau kira apa yang aku lakukan di kantor Appa, Lee Hyukjae-ssi?" sahut Kyuhyun sekarang dengan matanya melotot jengkel oleh perkataan sahabatnya.

"Itu bukan bekerja. Yang kau lakukan di kantor Appamu itu menghabiskan waktu luang!" balas namja yang bernama Lee Hyukjae tersebut.

"Sudah, hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian! Aku ke sini tidak untuk mendengar kalian berdebat. Cepatlah pesan," sahut namja bertubuh mungil dengan matanya masih melihat pada novelnya.

"Ah, Kibum-ah, Eunhyuk itu sangat menyebalkan dengan menuduhku tidak bekerja," rajuk Kyuhyun membela dirinya.

"Kyu, cepat-pesan," kata Kibum dengan tekanan di setiap katanya.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal tapi tak membantah. Sedangkan Eunhyuk terkekeh dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun yang melotot padanya.

"Kalian pesan apa?"

Kyuhyun bersiap menulis pesanan mereka.

"Aku pesan _tea latte vanilla black_ dan _marble cinnamon chocolate_ ," jawab Eunhyuk cepat.

" _Choco pistachio_ dan _milkshake green tea_ ," jawab Kibum setelah melihat buku menu.

"Oke, sekarang giliranku," gumam Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang telah berubah berseri-seri.

Eunhyuk mengamati Kyuhyun yang menulis beberapa menu dengan semangat. Eunhyuk terbelalak dengan pesanan Kyuhyun.

"Astaga! Kau pesan berapa _dessert_ , Kyu? Kau yakin akan menghabiskannya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Nafsu makanku besar, tenang saja,"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Dalam benaknya dia bergumam, _'Pantas dia semakin bulat,'_ Tapi tentu itu tak akan disuarakannya, daripada Kyuhyun mengaum mendengar kalimatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bukannya Siwon memintamu mengurangi makanan manis, ya?" kata Eunhyuk lagi masih tak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun yang belum selesai berpikir _dessert_ apa lagi yang akan dipesannya.

"Hmm, iya. Tapi kalau aku merajuk, dia akan mengalah, kok! Sudahlah, kau hanya perlu diam dan makan,"

Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas mencoba maklum. Kalau bukan karena ditraktir Kyuhyun di akhir pekan mendekati akhir bulan begini, di mana kadang keuangannya mulai menipis, dia pasti tidak segan untuk merecoki sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun segera memanggil pelayan untuk menyerahkan catatan pesanan mereka. Namja manis itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke Kibum yang masih santai membaca.

"Hei, Hyuk-ie, kau itu harusnya mencontoh Kibum. Jadilah pria yang kalem. Tidak cerewet seperti tadi," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memulai pertengkaran kembali.

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak kalem pun, Donghae mau menjadi pacarku!" sahut Eunhyuk tak terima.

"Ah, kalian…" gumam Kibum lalu memutar bola mata hitamnya malas.

Namja mungil yang mempunyai senyum menawan itu meletakkan novelnya untuk mengakhiri kegiatan membacanya. Dia berpikir harus mengikuti obrolan kedua sahabatnya agar tidak terjadi pertengkaran mulut konyol lagi.

"Kyu, apa setelah ini kau langsung ke tempat les vokalmu?"

Kibum berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan normal. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa, Bum-ie?"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya ringan, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja les vokalmu bukankah masih sekitar jam 6 sore. Sedangkan ini baru jam 3 sore. Kau tidak berniat mengajak kami untuk duduk di sini selama tiga jam, kan?"

Kyuhyun meringis dengan perkataan Kibum, "Hehehe, sebenarnya…"

"Oh, aku tak mau!" sahut Eunhyuk cepat. "Kita hanya ijin satu jam untuk keluar dari kantor. Bisa habis jika kita sampai terlambat!"

"Oh, ayolah…."

Kyuhyun merajuk untuk merayu kedua sahabatnya.

Kibum tersenyum lalu menepuk lengan Kyuhyun pelan, "Maaf, ya, Kyu. Kami tidak bisa. Mungkin kau bisa menghubungi yang lain untuk menemanimu,"

"Yang lain siapa?"

"Siwon hyung mungkin," saran Kibum sebenarnya juga tak yakin.

"Haaaah…..," Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Dia sibuk sekali. Seharian ini saja dia tak bisa diganggu. Dia baru bisa kutemui nanti saat menjemputku setelah les vokal,"

"Oh, jadi kau tak membawa mobil?" tanya Eunhyuk keluar dari topik pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu menumpukan dagunya ke tangan kanannya, "Aku tadi diantar supirku ke sini. Aku sedang malas bawa mobil sendiri. Niat awal aku ingin ikut kalian nanti. Kan, searah dengan kantor kalian,"

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu," kata Kibum tak enak hati.

"Ya, sudahlah tak apa. Aku tetap ikut mobil kalian, ya? Mungkin aku akan datang lebih awal 2 jam,"

Kibum dan Eunhyuk mengangguk menyetujui. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas sedikit kesal karena kekasih dan sahabatnya tidak bisa menemaninya lebih lama hari ini. Selintas dia berpikir, dia merasa sangat bosan dan tak berguna jika memang terlalu banyak waktu luang seperti ini.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberi salam pada pengajar les vokalnya. Setelah itu dia melangkah keluar dari gedung bersiap untuk pulang. Namja manis itu melongokkan kepalanya ke segala arah tapi tak mendapati mobil kekasihnya ada di parkiran. Dia pun segera mengambil ponselnya untuk bersiap meluncurkan protes.

Gerutuan kekesalan menggantikan kalimat-kalimat protes yang akan keluar saat dia mendapati Siwon mengirimkan pesan permintaan maaf karena tak bisa menjemputnya. Apa-apaan ini? Namja manis itu mengabaikan pesan dari Siwon. Kyuhyun bersumpah akan merajuk seharian pada Siwon besok.

Namja manis itu pun mencari kontak telepon rumahnya untuk meminta supir rumahnya menjemput. Tapi sayangnya, Kyuhyun mengabaikan peringatan baterei _smartphone_ -nya yang melemah. Dia segera menekan icon 'call' lalu mendekatkan ke telinganya. Nada sambung terdengar dua kali lalu diikuti dengan habisnya daya baterei _smartphone_ -nya.

"Oh! Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?! Aargh!"

Kyuhyun mengomel sendiri.

"Oke, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Matanya mengawasi jalanan di depannya yang mulai sepi. Jalanan tempat les vokalnya memang bukan jalan utama yang akan tetap ramai dua puluh empat jam. Tentu saja hanya ramai di jam-jam tertentu. Sedangkan ini sudah malam hari mendekati pukul setengah sembilan malam. Dia segera berpikir untuk mulai berjalan saja. Semoga ada pencerahan yang datang pada otaknya ketika dia mulai berjalan.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan _coat_ -nya untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang mulai menyusup ke celah-celah tubuhnya. Mata bulatnya terus mengawasi jalan sekitarnya yang berhiaskan redupnya lampu jalanan. Perasaannya mulai tak enak, hingga dia memilih mempercepat langkahnya.

Namja manis itu melirik ke belakang, saat dia merasakan ada langkah yang mendekati dirinya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, tubuhnya menegang dan perasaannya mulai gelisah. Langkah kakinya terhenti mendadak saat langkah-langkah itu tiba-tiba telah berpindah ke depannya menghalangi jalannya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang kelihatan mabuk, tampak seperti om-om mesum yang sedang menyeringai penuh minat melihatnya. Tanda bahaya langsung berbunyi di kepalanya.

"Oh, hai manis…Apakah kau butuh ditemani?" katanya dengan langkah lamat-lamat mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya lebar-lebar. Sekarang dia merasa sangat ketakutan sekarang. Dia memegang erat-erat tasnya sebagai perlindungan jika tiba-tiba pria mabuk itu menyerangnya.

"Ayolah, kau tidak perlu takut begitu. Aku akan menemanimu dan kau hanya perlu memberikan kesenangan padaku,"

Pria mabuk itu semakin menyeringai dan mendekati Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya namja manis itu gelisah.

"Kemari, sayang,"

Pria itu semakin mendekat dan akan menyentuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun refleks menghantamkan tasnya dengan sangat keras ke wajah pria mabuk itu berkali-kali lalu segera berlari dengan cepat. Dia tak memikirkan lagi tasnya yang tertinggal. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah dia harus segera menemukan bantuan atau jalan raya yang terdapat banyak orang.

Namja manis itu merutuk sangat jengkel tapi juga ketakutan saat mengetahui pria mabuk itu mengejarnya.

' _Ya Tuhan lindungi aku… Aku masih ingin hidup besok!'_

Kyuhyun semakin menambah kecepatan larinya dan berbelok ke sembarang arah tak peduli ke mana jalan-jalan itu berujung. Suasana jalanan yang masih sepi semakin membuatnya panik sedangkan pria mabuk itu masih terus mengejarnya dan memanggil-manggilnya.

Kaki-kakinya semakin lelah tetapi, Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk terus berlari saat dia mendapati sebuah halte bus dan bus yang sedang berhenti.

' _Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi,'_

Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan berlarinya saat bus akan mulai berjalan. Tubuhnya mulai kepayahan tapi dia tak mau menyerah. Yang benar saja, dia akan habis jika menyerah pada pria mabuk itu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriaknya kalap.

Kyuhyun segera naik dengan tergesa-gesa bahkan sempat tersandung kaki-kakinya sendiri. Saat dia telah berpegangan pada tiang di bus, dia menghembuskan nafas lega. Matanya melihat pria mabuk itu memaki-maki kesal dirinya karena tak berhasil mendapatkannya. Namja manis itu menghela nafas sangat panjang lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal, dia berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar.

' _Terima kasih, Tuhan…'_

"Baiklah, aku ingin duduk," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja dia akan duduk, dia tersadar dirinya bahkan tak membawa uang sepeser pun. Namja manis itu melebarkan matanya lalu berdiri dengan cepat. Dia segera merogoh saku _coat_ -nya, saku celananya, dan dia hanya mendapati _smartphone_ -nya yang telah mati beberapa saat lalu.

"Oh, lengkap sudah penderitaanku," rutuk Kyuhyun jengkel.

Terlepas dari pria mabuk, tapi sekarang dia tak punya uang untuk membayar ongkos bus yang dinaikinya.

"Ah, aku tahu!"

Kyuhyun mengamati isi bus yang ternyata hanya tersisa dua orang, selain dirinya dan supir bus tentu saja. Seseorang adalah pria paruh baya dengan tubuh tambun yang dari wajahnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menjalankan idenya. _'Aku jadi trauma dengan wajah-wajah mesum seperti itu,'_

Seseorang yang duduk di depan dekat dengan supir adalah seorang pria muda, sepertinya usia kuliahan. Dia tampak sedang menikmati sekali aktivitas membacanya. Kyuhyun berpikir, jika segala hal berisik yang dilakukannya tadi pasti tak berpengaruh padanya. Namja manis itu memutuskan untuk meminta tolong pada pria muda itu saja.

' _Baiklah, Kyu! Fighting!'_ gumamnya sambil mengepalkan tangan ke depan.

Setelah mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pria muda itu, Kyuhyun mencuri-curi lihat sembari berdehem ringan. Pria muda itu meliriknya sedikit, tapi seolah tidak terganggu dengan tingkah Kyuhyun dia melanjutkan kembali menikmati bacaannya.

"Ehem, ehem,…"

Kyuhyun kembali berdehem dengan suara agak keras. Tampaknya itu berhasil, karena pria muda itu menoleh padanya dan sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Mmh…maaf mengganggumu. Tetapi aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu saat ini," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara sengaja tampak memelas.

Pria muda itu hanya diam masih melihatnya dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Ah! Sebelumnya, namaku Jung Kyuhyun. Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" lanjut Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan kesan pertama yang baik pada calon penolongnya. Setidaknya dia harus berbasa-basi. Namja manis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Pria muda itu masih menatapnya tanpa minat, lalu kembali melihat buku bacaannya.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya syok dengan respon yang diterimanya. Dia memandangi tangannya yang tak mendapatkan balas jabatan tangan. Dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya kesal.

"Hei, aku serius! Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?!" tanya Kyuhyun agak memekik tidak terima dia diacuhkan.

Namja manis itu mengguncang-ngguncang bahu pria muda itu agar mendapatkan respon. Sepertinya berhasil, karena pria muda itu melepaskan matanya dari bukunya kemudia melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah memasang ekspresi cemberut luar biasa.

"Apa maksudmu dengan minta tolong?" tanya pria muda itu tampak ogah-ogahan.

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum senang. Sangat senang hingga refleks dia segera memeluk lengan pria muda itu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Ya, itu memang kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang mudah peluk sana-sini.

"Heh! Tidak usah sok akrab!" sentak pemuda itu syok dengan pelukan Kyuhyun di lengannya.

Kyuhyun merengut sesaat, tetapi kemudian kembali tersenyum sangat cerah dan lebar. Pria muda itu meringis agak aneh dengan senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Hei, lepaskan tanganmu!"

Namja manis itu melihat kedua tangannya lalu segera melepas pelukannya pada lengan pria muda itu.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," lanjut si pria muda.

"Ah, iya! Oh, emm, itu…aku-aku,"

Kyuhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya lagi. Dia jadi agak gugup dan juga malu untuk mengungkapkan pertolongan yang dia butuhkan.

Pria muda itu memutar bola mata kelamnya malas. "Bilang saja!"

"Oh, iya! Aku-aku minta tolong kau bersedia membayar ongkos busku. Aku mohon!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat dengan kedua tangan mengatup di depan wajahnya dan memasang ekspresi memelas.

"Kenapa aku harus?" balas pria muda itu.

"Aku baru saja mengalami kejadian tak menyenangkan asal kau tahu! Aku baru saja hampir menjadi korban pelecehan seksual oleh om-om mesum-" Kyuhyun melirik singkat pada pria setengah baya yang menjadi salah satu penumpang. Pria paruh baya itu melihatnya tajam. Kyuhyun meringis lalu kembali melihat pria muda di sampingnya.

"-lalu aku menggunakan tasku untuk memukulinya. Setelah itu aku berlari dengan cepat hingga menemukan bus ini dan meninggalkan tasku begitu saja! Oh, ya ponselku mati! Aku tak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi,"

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Dia berharap pria muda di sampingnya akan percaya padanya. Jika tidak, pada siapa lagi dia meminta tolong. Tidak mungkin juga pada pria paruh baya yang tidak lepas memelototinya gara-gara dia salah bicara tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku heran, kenapa kau minta tolong padaku. Memangnya kau tak takut aku bisa bertindak hal yang sama?" tanya pria muda itu dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat seringai itu. _'Tampan sekali…_ '

Pria muda itu menatap Kyuhyun yang malah diam melihatnya. Dia menjentikkan jarinya di depan mata Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu terkejut lalu meringis malu karena ketahuan melamun.

"Aku tak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi. Masak kau tega aku harus minta tolong pada-" Kyuhyun merundukkan kepalanya sedikit lalu berbisik, "-pria tua di belakang itu. Tampangnya saja mesum begitu. Aku tidak mau mengalami kejadian buruk dua kali hari ini. Tidak!"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali lalu bergidik. Pria muda itu tersenyum singkat dengan tingkah aneh Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan mengganti uangmu. Apa kau butuh jaminan? Tapi aku tak membawa apapun selain baju dan ponselku ini. Apa, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di dagunya berpikir. Pria muda itu hanya menghela nafas lalu kembali membaca.

"Ya, berpikirlah dulu. Kalau kau sudah mendapatkan barang jaminan, beri tahu aku," katanya.

Kyuhyun melihat pria muda di sampingnya yang mulai membaca. Dia mendengus jengkel, tetapi dia tetap berpikir barang apa yang bisa diberikan untuk jaminan. Mata caramelnya tertumbuk pada gelang perak dengan bandul 'K' di tangan kirinya. Itu adalah gelang pemberian Siwon tahun lalu. Dia berpikir apa gelang itu saja? Tapi, bagaimana kalo kekasihnya itu marah? Kyuhyun menggeleng yakin Siwon tak akan marah, jika mengetahui alasan kenapa gelang pemberiannya jadi jaminan. Lagipula kesialannya malam ini juga gara-gara Siwon! Kyuhyun mendengus sangat marah mengingat kekasihnya itu yang tega membatalkan menjemput dirinya _. 'Awas saja besok kau, hyung!'_

"Aku tahu!" pekik Kyuhyun yang membuat pria di sebelahnya berjengit kaget.

"Astaga! Bisakah kau bertingkah normal?!"

Kyuhyun hanya meringis lalu meminta maaf.

Kyuhyun melihat pria muda di sebelahnya mengemasi barangnya lalu bersiap berdiri. Mata caramelnya terlihat panik lalu bergegas ikut berdiri mengikuti pria muda itu.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

Pria itu melihat Kyuhyun sekilas, "Tentu saja turun."

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, "Lalu aku bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi sembari kedua tangannya mengguncang-ngguncang lengan pria muda itu.

Pria muda itu tak menjawab. Dia segera menekan bel untuk memberi tanda pada supir bus agar berhenti di halte selanjutnya, setelah itu membayar untuk dua orang.

Kyuhyun melihatnya lalu tersenyum senang. Namja manis itu mengikutinya masih dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang pria penolongnya.

"Loh, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, tangannya memegangi lengan pria penolongnya untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Astaga…aku sudah membayar ongkosmu. Tentu saja aku akan pulang ke rumahku,"

"Tapi, tapi, tapi, aku tak tahu jalan pulang…." rengek Kyuhyun mulai panik. Genggaman tangannya makin erat pada pria muda itu.

Pria penolongnya itu menghela nafas panjang untuk meredakan kekesalannya. Dia membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan bolpoin. Dia menyobek sebuah kertas lalu menyerahkan kertas serta bolpoin itu ke Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu memandanginya tak mengerti.

"Tulis alamat lengakapmu di sini," kata pria muda itu.

Kyuhyun tak membantah. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu menerima kertas dan bolpoin dari pria penolongnya. Dia mulai menulis.

Setelah selesai menulis, dia melihat pria penolongnya melihat ke arah jalan raya di depan mereka. Tak berapa lama, sebuah taksi mendekat saat pria penolongnya melambaikan tangan untuk menyetopnya. Pria muda itu mengambil kertas di tangan Kyuhyun.

Pria muda penolongnya mendekatkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil di sisi kanan supir taksi.

"Pak, tolong antar orang ini ke alamat ini. Aku minta dengan selamat, ya? Dia baru saja mengalami kejadian tidak menyenangkan malam ini. Terima kasih," katanya lalu mengulurkan kertas dengan catatan alamat yang telah ditulis Kyuhyun.

Supir taksi itu mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kata-kata pria yang menyetop taksinya. Dia menerima kertas yang diberikan padanya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Supir taksi itu melihat seorang namja yang lebih kecil agak cemberut.

"Kenapa kau masih diam? Pulang sana," kata pria penolongnya itu sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah taksi yang menunggunya.

Kyuhyun melihat pria di depannya lalu memajukan bibir bawahnya agak kesal. _'Aku seperti diusir.'_

Sebelum membuka pintu taksi, Kyuhyun melepas gelang bandul 'K'-nya lalu meraih tangan kiri pria penolongnya untuk memasangkan gelang tersebut. Pria muda itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak butuh ini,"

"Aku tak peduli," sahut Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

Namja manis itu segera memasuki taksi. Dia tiba-tiba teringat bahwa dia belum mengetahui nama pria penolongnya.

"Hei! Aku belum tahu siapa namamu!" kata Kyuhyun cepat saat dilihatnya pria penolongnya akan berbalik.

Pria muda itu melihatnya lalu tersenyum singkat hanya dengan tarikan di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu namaku. Aku berharap kita tidak bertemu lagi," balasnya kemudian ganti menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membalas Kyuhyun. Pria penolongnya itu segera berlari untuk menghindari makian Kyuhyun.

"Ah, sial! Awas kau!"

Kyuhyun menggerutu lalu mulai menyadarkan tubuhnya untuk menikmati perjalanan pulangnya. Tangan kanannya seperti memainkan sesuatu. Dia melirik ke tangan kanannya dan mendapati bolpoin pria penolongnya masih ada padanya. Dia segera mengamati bolpoin warna merah itu dan menyadari ada sebuah nama di sana.

"Shim Changmin,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Namja manis itu mulai memikirkan berbagai hal menarik tentang pria pemilik nama itu.

' _Kita pasti bertemu lagi,'_

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maaf nambah hutang. Tetapi ini cuma fanfic singkat kok. Kemungkinan akan berakhir sekitar tiga chapter/hahahaha/

Terima kasih bagi yang telah menyempatkan mampir. Bolehkan saya mengetahui pendapatnya?/deepbow/


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :

Shim Changmin

Jung (Cho) Kyuhyun

Lee Yeon Hee

Choi Siwon

Other Cast :

Jung Yunho-Jung (Kim) Jaejoong

Shim (Tan) Hangeng-Shim (Kim) Heechul

Shim Soo Yeon

Shim Ji Yeon

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

 _NB : setting lokasi FF ini ada di_ _ **Busan**_ _, Korea Selatan._

.

.

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk Pangeran Shim yang akan enlist military sebentar lagi.

This is for you Prince Shim.

" _Karena kesempurnaan bukanlah yang membuatmu bahagia. Tetapi saling melengkapilah yang menciptakan kesempurnaan untuk membuatmu bahagia."_

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Pagi yang cukup tenang di hari Sabtu dan Jaejoong sangat menikmati hal tersebut. Dia masih berkutat di meja makan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kelurganya. Sesekali dia menerima masakan yang dibawa para pelayan dari dapur untuk kemudian dihidangkannya bersama sajian yang telah siap.

Langkah kaki yang sedikit malas-malasan terdengar dari tangga kediaman keluarga Jung. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum melihat anaknya yang masih menguap dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Itu tandanya bahwa anaknya itu belum merasa cukup menikmati tidur semalaman. Jaejoong masih tersenyum sembari melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Apa hari ini kau ikut ke kantor, Kyu-ie?" tanya Jaejoong setelah anaknya duduk dengan nyaman di kursi.

Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya dengan mata yang masih berat untuk terbuka, sesekali matanya melihat kegiatan Ummanya.

"Mmh, aku sedang malas. _Mood-_ ku juga sedang buruk, Umma. Aku ingin melakukan suatu hal yang menyenangkan saja,"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya sebentar. Tetapi mengerti kebiasaan anaknya itu dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya ringan.

"Ya, sudah. Segeralah sarapan,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat, setelah itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Baru saja dia ingin mengambil beberapa menu sarapan paginya, terdengar bel pintu rumah yang ditekan beberapa kali. Namja manis itu menengok ke arah sumber suara, tetapi tidak berminat untuk beranjak.

"Kyu, tolong buka pintunya," kata Jaejoong melihat anaknya yang tidak bergerak.

"Umma…" rajuk Kyuhyun tak mau beranjak.

Jaejoong memberikan pandangan mengancam pada Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu mendengus sebal lalu meniup poninya jengkel. Tetapi akhirnya dia beranjak untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Pagi, sayang!" kata seseorang lalu dengan cepat memeluk Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu tersentak mundur ke belakang. Mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya, dia memutar bola mata caramelnya malas lalu mendesah jengkel.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku sedang marah padamu, hyung!"

Kyuhyun memekik kesal lalu berusaha melepaskan pelukan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Siwon.

Siwon mengendurkan pelukannya, lalu menatap kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk itu. Keningnya berkerut tak mengerti. Tetapi sedetik kemudian dia paham kenapa Kyuhyun marah.

"Ayolah, sayang… Aku minta maaf. Kemarin aku benar-benar harus menghadiri jamuan makan malam kolegaku. Itu penting untuk memudahkan proses tender yang sedang aku incar. Jangan marah, ya?" bujuk Siwon lalu mengeluarkan ekspresi memelas.

Kyuhyun menampilkan ekspresi mual lalu semakin merengut.

"Jadi mereka lebih penting daripada aku? Asal kau tahu saja, ya, hyung. Tadi malam aku hampir saja menjadi korban pelecahan seksual! Aku maraaah padamu!"

Suara Kyuhyun yang marah semakin nyaring dan Siwon sampai mengernyit mendengar suara keras kekasihnya. Tetapi menyadari kalimat Kyuhyun barusan, membuat matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Apa? Korban pelecehan seksual? Lalu-lalu,…"

Suara Siwon berubah panik. Dia mengecek tubuh Kyuhyun memastikan tidak terjadi hal yang buruk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku kan, sudah bilang hampir, hyung! Ham-pir!"

Kyuhyun jadi semakin naik darah melihat Siwon yang mengalami _panic attacked_.

Siwon tersenyum tak enak hati. Kemudian dia memeluk kembali kekasihnya yang masih merengut itu.

"Aku sangat bersyukur kau tak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika hal buruk terjadi padamu. Maafkan aku sayang," kata Siwon penuh penyesalan. Dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengar kalimat Siwon. Dia berpikir bahwa hal yang terjadi kemarin malam juga itu di luar prediksi mereka. Dia tak bisa menyalahkan Siwon sepenuhnya karena bagaimanapun perusahaan keluarga Siwon itu juga penting baginya. Dia jadi merasa egois.

Siwon menatap namja manis yang masih merengut itu. Tetapi tampaknya dia sedang berpikir. Siwon tersenyum dengan wajah manis kekasihnya yang sedang tampak berperang pikiran untuk memaafkannya atau tidak.

"Bagaimana, hmm? Apakah aku benar-benar tidak mendapat maaf?" tanya Siwon dengan ekspresi memelas.

Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon dan ingin tertawa geli. Tetapi dia berusaha menahannya. Dia memutuskan memaafkan Siwon, tetapi kekasihnya ini tetap harus diberi pelajaran. Namja manis itu menyeringai sekilas.

"Baik. Aku mau memaafkanmu, hyung. Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

Siwon menghela nafas. Ah, dia sangat tahu hal seperti ini. Meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun tidak hanya dengan perkataan, tetapi juga berarti harus ada hal yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengembalikan _mood_ -nya. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dan tentu saja itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Katakan saja apa syaratnya, pasti akan aku penuhi,"

Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Aku ingin hari ini, hyung tidak ke kantor sama sekali. Aku ingin hyung menemaniku seharian. Aku juga ingin ke _game center_!" kata Kyuhyun semangat.

Siwon melebarkan matanya mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun. Baiklah dia memang terbiasa, tetapi jika tidak ke kantor, bagaimana dengan perusahaannya? Namun, sekali lagi, Siwon memilih mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya daripada dia tidak mendapat maaf sama sekali. Bagi Siwon itu lebih buruk daripada memikirkan kondisi perusahaannya.

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. Kyuhyun refleks melompat senang dan bertepuk tangan. Nampak kekanakkan.

"Nah, bisakah kekasihmu yang tampan ini mendapat pelukan cinta, sayang?" tanya Siwon lalu merentangkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya antusias lalu melompat ke dalam pelukan Siwon dan tertawa senang.

Sedangkan dari ruang makan, Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya geli melihat anaknya yang hobi menjahili kekasihnya itu.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

"Selamat pagi, _beauty_ ,"

Yeon Hee tersenyum mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Dia mendongak sejenak untuk memberikan senyuman lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya merangkai sebuah buket bunga warna warni.

Seseorang yang menyapanya lalu duduk di kursi _counter_ yang berhadapan dengan meja resepsionis, tempat Yeon Hee merangkai bunga-bunganya.

"Kau tak membalas sapaanku?" tanyanya.

Yeon Hee tersenyum lalu melihat seseorang itu, "Pagi, Changmin-ah"

Menyadari Changmin hanya diam sambil memandanginya, Yeon Hee menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, "Tumben kau datang pagi sekali. Kau tidak ada acara di kampus?"

Changmin menggeleng ringan, "Hari ini aku _free_ dari kampus. Tetapi nanti siang aku ada acara dengan para relawan WWF(1),"

Yeon Hee mengernyit, "Ada apa?"

"Kami ingin memastikan perkembangan kondisi lepas Pantai _Taejongdae_ _(2)_. Kondisi karangnya semakin tidak baik akhir-akhir ini,"

"Berarti kau akan ke _Taejongdae_ hari ini?"

Changmin menggeleng lagi, "Tidak. Aku hanya akan melakukan rapat koordinasi dengan para relawan. Kami harus bertindak cepat,"

"Aku harap usaha kalian berhasil. Jika ada yang bisa aku bantu, kau bilang saja, Min-ah," kata Yeon Hee lalu menepuk pelan tangan Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Yeon Hee.

"Kau mendukungku itu saja cukup, _Noona_ -ku sayang,"

Pipi Yeon Hee bersemu merah tetapi dia berusaha menutupinya dengan merengut, "Jangan panggil aku _Noona_! Aku merasa sangat tua kalau kau memanggilku dengan kata itu!"

"Kau, kan memang lebih tua dariku," balas Changmin tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi salah tingkah Yeon Hee. Dia memang suka menggoda yeoja di depannya.

"Aku tahu! Tetapi setelah kita menjadi kekasih begini, jangan berlagak kau yang muda dan aku yang tua. Itu sangat sensitif untuk wanita asal kau tahu!"

Changmin tertawa dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Yeon Hee. Melihat kekasihnya tertawa senang, Yeon Hee semakin merengut jengkel lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan kembali merangkai buket bunganya.

Namja yang mempunyai paras tampan dengan mata bambi itu menghentikan tawanya melihat kekasihnya kesal. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi kemerahan Yeon Hee.

"Hei, jangan marah,"

Yeon Hee melihat Changmin sekilas masih dengan bibir mengerucut. Yeoja dengan wajah cantik itu mengabaikan perkataan Changmin.

"Aku, kan hanya bercanda. Bukankah aku selalu memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang manis? Contohnya tadi. Aku memanggilmu _beauty_. Biasanya aku memanggilmu sayang," lanjut Changmin. Terdengar membela diri. Tetapi dia sungguhan tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya marah.

Yeon Hee menghela nafas, dia berpikir bagaimanapun juga memang dia yang harus lebih bersikap dewasa. Meskipun memang sering Changmin bertindak lebih dewasa daripada umurnya, tetapi bukan berarti dia bisa menjadi gadis manja yang selalu merajuk. Dia berusaha mengimbangi sikap Changmin.

"Ya, ya, aku memang gadis yang baik. Aku memaafkanmu," balas Yeon Hee lalu tersenyum. Setelah itu dia mulai menyelesaikan rangkaian buket bunganya.

Changmin balas tersenyum lalu mengacak lembut rambut sebahu milik Yeon Hee.

"Oh, iya. Besok kau bisa datang ke panti asuhan, kan?" tanya Changmin.

Yeon Hee kembali menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ah, besok sudah hari Minggu. Astaga…aku tak bisa, Changmin-ah," jawab Yeon Hee saat teringat jadwalnya besok.

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa? Kau sudah berjanji, kan?"

Yeon Hee menghela nafas tidak enak hati. Dia mengangguk pelan, "Iya. Tetapi besok aku mengerjakan pesanan bunga untuk sebuah pesta pernikahan. Pesanannya banyak sekali, aku sampai minta bantuan Seorin,"

Sekarang Changmin yang menghela nafas tampak kecewa, "Anak-anak pasti akan menanyakanmu."

Yeon Hee menunduk merasa bersalah, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa membatalkan pesanan untuk toko bunganya. Itu sama saja dia harus ganti rugi.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku berjanji minggu depan aku pasti akan datang, mmh… tidak harus hari Minggu, kan aku ke sana? Aku bisa datang kapan saja saat tokoku tutup, Changmin-ah," kata Yeon Hee untuk meredam kekecewaan Changmin.

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya dengan berat hati. Akhirnya namja tampan itu mengalah. Mungkin besok dia harus menambah kegiatannya di Panti Asuhan, yaitu menghibur kekecewaan anak-anak karena tidak bertemu Yeon Hee.

"Oh, ya! Aku ingat aku sudah menyiapkan bibit bunga kertas untuk si kecil Eunsoo,"

Yeoja cantik itu beranjak dari duduknya lalu menuju ke gudang kecil di belakang toko bunganya. Dia mengambil beberapa kotak kecil wadah yang berisi bibit bunga kertas lalu menyerahkannya ke Changmin.

Namja tampan itu menerima kotak-kotak itu melihatnya sebentar lalu kembali melihat kekasihnya yang sudah mulai merangkai buketnya lagi.

"Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada anak-anak terutama Eunsoo, ya? Besok harus Bibi Hyobin dulu yang menemaninya belajar menanam bunga," kata Yeon Hee menyesal.

Changmin mengangguk lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan tangan Yeon Hee.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka pasti mengerti,"

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

"Tuan Muda, Anda sudah memutuskan ingin ke mana?" tanya supir keluarga Jung yang akrab dipanggil Paman Shin oleh Kyuhyun. Paman Shin melirik ke spion di depannya untuk memastikan Tuan Mudanya mendengar pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun melihat spion di depan Paman Shin lalu menggeleng. Namja berparas manis itu melanjutkan kegiatannya melihat pemandangan di luar mobil, meskipun tanpa minat.

Ini sudah hampir satu jam Paman Shin mengendarai mobil tanpa tujuan. Kemudian sudah kelima kalinya dia bertanya pada Tuan Mudanya tujuan mereka. Tetapi Kyuhyun juga lima kali menjawab dengan gelengan.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun juga bingung ingin ke mana dan melakukan apa. Hari Minggu ini sungguh terasa membosankan. Dia bosan di rumah dan sama sekali tidak punya teman untuk menemaninya menghabiskan waktu di hari yang seharusnya bisa untuk bersenang-senang. Appanya pergi ke luar kota sejak hari Sabtu sore kemarin bersama Ummanya. Lalu, tidak berbeda dengan orang tuanya, kedua sahabatnya memilih ikut pergi dinas kantor ke luar kota. Kata mereka bisa untuk menambah penghasilan. Kyuhyun berpikir wajar jika kedua sahabatnya memang pekerja keras. Mereka bukan lahir dari keluarga berlimpahan materi seperti dirinya.

Siwon? Emm, kalau boleh jujur Kyuhyun sedang malas menghubungi Siwon. Dia berpikir, kekasihnya itu belum tentu mempunyai ide menarik yang bisa membuatnya antusias untuk pergi bersamanya. Sejauh ini mereka menjalin hubungan, kegiatan mereka adalah kegiatan-kegiatan yang sangat terlalu biasa dilakukan pasangan. Kencan, menonton film, makan bersama, sesekali pergi ke luar kota, yah,…hanya itu-itu saja. Namja manis itu bosan jika begitu terus. Dia berpikir tidak adakah hal _anti mainstream_ yang bisa dilakukan sepasang kekasih? Tetapi, sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tidak punya ide. Makanya sekarang hasilnya dia kesal sendiri. Lagipula kekasihnya itu pasti sedang sibuk dengan _Hyundai_ _(3)_ -nya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas agak kesal. _Mood_ -nya buruk.

"Paman Shin pelan-pelan saja. Kita sedang tidak diburu apapun," kata Kyuhyun yang langsung dipatuhi Paman Shin.

Mata caramel Kyuhyun masih melihat-lihat tanpa minat _view_ di luar mobil. Jalanan Busan cukup ramai oleh para penduduk lokal dan para turis.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya saat dia melihat _siluet familiar_ seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan di trotoar dengan membawa dua buah kardus ukuran sedang yang diikat menjadi satu. Matanya bergerak mengikuti kepalanya untuk memastikan dugaannya benar. Ketika melihat wajah pemuda itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Paman Shin, berhenti! Berhenti! Berhenti!" teriak Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa sembari tangannya menepuk-nepuk keras kursi Paman Shin.

Paman Shin tersentak kaget lalu otomatis menginjak rem kuat. Dia melirik spion samping memastikan tidak ada mobil di belakang yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bisa sangat bahaya jika itu terjadi.

"Ya Tuhan, Tuan Muda! Anda mengagetkan saya. Untung saja saya melajukan mobil pelan," ucap Paman Shin setelah memastikan posisi mereka aman.

Kyuhyun memberikan cengiran, "Maaf, Paman Shin. Aku mau keluar sebentar. Tolong tunggu di sini, ya!" katanya lalu segera membuka pintu mobil. Paman Shin mengangguk lalu segera menepikan mobilnya dengan benar.

Namja manis itu bergegas keluar dari mobil lalu menghampiri pemuda yang membuatnya menyuruh Paman Shin berhenti mendadak. Sengaja Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pemuda itu dan tersenyum-senyum geli.

Merasa ada yang menghalangi langkahnya tiba-tiba, pemuda itu berhenti berjalan lalu memfokuskan penglihatannya ke depan. Mata bambinya menyipit beberapa saat, lalu melebar horor mengetahui siapa di depannya.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi pria penolongku!"

Kyuhyun menyapa dengan tangan melambai semangat dan tersenyum lebar.

Pemuda itu memutar bola mata kelamnya malas lalu mulai berjalan kembali melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja. Namja manis itu refleks melongo mendapati dia diacuhkan begitu saja. Kyuhyun mendengus jengkel. Dia segera mengikuti pemuda itu lalu menghalangi langkah pemuda itu lagi.

"Hei! Kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkanku?! Aku menyapamu baik-baik!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal sekali.

Pemuda itu mendesah malas, "Aku masih ingat bahwa aku bilang aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!" balasnya tidak kalah jengkel.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak menularkan penyakit berbahaya tahu!"

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Dia berpikir apa hubungannya dengan menularkan penyakit berbahaya coba? Sungguh orang aneh.

"Aku merasakan bahwa hidupku tidak tenang jika kau tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku! Pasti akan sangat merepotkan!" balas pemuda itu lagi.

Kyuhyun meringis kesal. Dia mengepalkan tangannya gemas.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali!" pekiknya kemudian.

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi Kyuhyun. Dia lalu kembali berjalan melewati namja manis itu. Namja manis itu mengerang kesal lalu berjalan untuk menghalangi langkah pemuda itu lagi.

"Astaga! Apa maumu?" pekik pemuda itu sangat kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam. Namja manis itu berpikir. Dia harus menemukan alasan masuk akal. Dia baru saja menemukan kesenangan. Dia tidak akan melepaskan kesenangannya ini. Kemudian matanya tertumbuk pada dua kardus yang dibawa pemuda di depannya. Nah, dia mendapat pencerahan sekarang.

"Aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu tempo hari. Bolehkan?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu memasang senyuman ramah.

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Nah, aku lihat kau butuh bantuan untuk membawa dua kardus itu. Kalau kau mau aku menawarkan tumpangan, Itu mobilku," lanjut Kyuhyun sembari mengedikkan dagunya ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

Pemuda itu menoleh sekilas ke arah mobil yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun lalu melihat namja manis itu lagi, "Aku tidak berminat,"

Kyuhyun kembali mengerang kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli!" sahutnya lalu berjalan ke belakang pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu si pemuda lalu mendorongnya ke arah mobil.

"Hei! Hei! Ini pemaksaan!" teriak pemuda itu. Dia ingin menghentikan aksi pemaksaan Kyuhyun, tetapi dengan posisinya yang membawa-bawa dua kardus yang cukup berat, tampaknya itu sulit.

"Paman Shin! Tolong buka pintunya!"

Paman Shin yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Tuan Mudanya hanya menggeleng maklum lalu segera membuka pintu mobil. Kyuhyun segera mendorong pemuda itu masuk ke mobilnya. Setelah dia ikut masuk ke dalam mobil, Kyuhyun segera menahan tangan pemuda di sampingnya yang akan bergerak membuka pintu mobil. Mata caramelnya memberikan pandangan mengancam yang dibalas dengan dengusan jengkel dari pemuda itu.

"Paman Shin, jalan!" seru Kyuhyun cepat. Paman Shin segera melajukan mobil majikannya.

Sekarang, pemuda di sampingnya benar-benar mengerang kesal.

"Hahaha, aku berhasil memaksamu!" kata Kyuhyun puas lalu terkekeh senang.

"Oh, ya! Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah tahu namamu," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan bangga.

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya kaget. Bagaimana bisa?

Mengerti dengan ekpsresi pemuda di sebelahnya, Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengobrak-abrik _dashboard_ mobilnya mencari sesuatu. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia segera menunjukkan sebuah bolpoin ke pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Nah! Namamu adalah Shim Changmin!" ucap Kyuhyun puas dan bangga dengan usahanya.

"Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Changmin. Kau masih ingat namaku, kan? Kau bisa memanggilku, Kyuhyun,"

Pemuda yang bernama Changmin itu kembali menghela nafas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun. Dia mendadak merasa pusing gara-gara tingkah seenaknya sendiri dari namja di sampingnya ini.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah! Kau itu cerewet sekali!" ucap Changmin lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Terdengar kekehan ringan dari kursi depan, yang tak lain adalah Paman Shin. Dia merasa terhibur dengan kata-kata Changmin yang mengatai Tuan Mudanya cerewet. Dia sependapat mengenai hal itu. Dia jadi teringat dengan Nyonya Jung. Ibu dan anak sama saja cerewetnya.

Kyuhyun melihat Paman Shin yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Namja manis itu memajukan bibirnya kesal.

Paman Shin melirik ke spion di depannya, "Mohon maaf mengganggu. Anda akan ke mana, Tuan?" tanya Paman Shin pada Changmin.

Changmin melihat Paman Shin.

"Tuan? Apakah maksud Paman saya?" tanya Changmin memastikan. Dia merasa aneh dengan panggilan Tuan. Dia bukanlah seorang Tuan Muda, untuk apa dipanggil Tuan?

"Iya, Tuan," jawab Paman Shin.

"Panggil nama saya saja, Paman. Nama saya, Changmin. Jangan memanggil Tuan. Saya bukanlah seorang Tuan Muda,"

"Hei! Kau mengaku juga akhirnya!" sahut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Changmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang merengut.

"Huh! Dengan Paman Shin saja kau ramah! Itu tidak adil!"

Paman Shin kembali terkekeh. Tetapi sebisa mungkin dia menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Changmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Oh, ya, Tuan Changmin bagaimana? Anda bisa saya antar ke mana?" tanya Paman Shin lagi.

"Paman, saya sudah bilang, kan-"

"Mohon maaf, saya tidak terbiasa, Tuan,"

"Hei, sudah hentikan perdebatan kalian. Kau segera sebutkan alamat yang akan kau tuju!" sahut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Dia merasa tidak dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Changmin menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Astaga, hanya karena bertemu makhluk di sebelahnya ini, dia telah membuang-buang kebahagiaannya yang berharga. Namja berparas tampan itu berpikir dia lebih baik mengalah daripada menghabiskan energinya percuma. Dia ingat untuk menyimpan energinya karena kegiatannya setelah ini akan sangat menguras tenaga.

"Saya akan ke Panti Asuhan _Cheongug_ di distrik _Seo_. Alamatnya-"

"Ah, Panti Asuhan _Cheongug_. Saya tahu, Tuan. Dulu saya pernah tinggal di sekitar sana," ucap Paman Shin tiba-tiba memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Changmin.

Namja tampan itu mengernyit sebentar tidak menduga Paman Shin mengetahui panti asuhan yang biasa dikunjunginya.

"Paman Shin! Jangan menyela omongan orang! Itu tidak sopan. Paman itu kebiasaan!" tegur Kyuhyun yang merasa Paman Shin tidak sopan dengan memotong ucapan Changmin.

"Ah, iya, Tuan Muda! Saya mohon maaf," balas Paman Shin cepat lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Changmin.

"Hei, ada perlu apa kau ke sana?"

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun singkat, "Bukan urusanmu,"

Namja manis itu memajukan bibirnya lagi-lagi kesal dengan respon Changmin. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ada orang yang mengabaikannya dengan sangat menyebalkan begini. Tetapi, dia tidak akan menyerah untuk mengajak pemuda di sampingnya ini bicara. Dia memang pantang menyerah.

"Huh! Terserah kau akan memberitahuku atau tidak. Aku pasti akan mengetahuinya!"

Changmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu memusatkan perhatiannya ke jalanan di depannya. Meskipun Paman Shin bilang dia mengetahui alamatnya, Changmin tetap merasa harus memastikan jalan yang dilalui Paman Shin benar.

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong kardus-kardus itu untuk anak-anak di panti asuhan, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sekali lagi, Changmin hanya melirik singkat lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke Paman Shin.

"Paman, apa memang Tuan Mudamu itu sangat cerewet?" tanya Changmin tidak memperdulikan reaksi Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu lagi-lagi mengataiku cerewet?!"

"Memang kau cerewet!"

"Aku tidak cerewet! Aku hanya mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi!"

"Rasa ingin tahu yang merepotkan!"

"Apa kau bilang? Katakan sekali lagi kalau berani!"

"Dasar cerewet! Dasar merepotkan!"

"Aaaargh! Kau menyebalkan sekali!"

"Hei, kenapa kau memukuli-ku?!"

"Aku memberimu pelajaran! Agar kau menjaga mulutmu yang berbisa!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Dasar mulut berbisa!"

"Dan, kau cerewet!"

"Aw! Hentikan pukulanmu!"

"Tidak akan!"

Paman Shin hanya tertawa merasa terhibur mendengar keributan dua orang di kursi belakangnya.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Setelah sampai di alamat yang dituju, Changmin segera keluar dari mobil. Namja tampan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya singkat lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Paman Shin. Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Kemudian, Changmin beralih pada Kyuhyun yang masih memandangi bangunan sederhana di depannya.

"Hei, namja cerewet. Terima kasih tumpangannya," ucap Changmin lalu segera beranjak dari samping mobil Kyuhyun. Tampak namja tampan itu tidak menunggu untuk mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun.

Melihat Changmin yang telah pergi, Kyuhyun memikirkan, setelah ini apa yang akan dilakukannya? Lalu secepat itu pula dia mendapatkan ide.

"Paman Shin, aku ingin ikut Changmin. Nanti jika aku sudah selesai, aku akan segera menghubungimu, Paman. Tolong jemput di sini lagi, ya," kata Kyuhyun cepat. Dia segera membuka pintu mobil lalu menyusul Changmin yang akan membuka pintu pagar panti asuhan.

Paman Shin menggeleng maklum dengan tingkah seenaknya Tuan Mudanya. Dia segera menyalakan mesin mobil lalu pulang ke kediaman Keluarga Jung.

Changmin hampir meletakkan kedua kardusnya ke tanah untuk membuka pintu pagar, ketika ada tangan yang mendahuluinya. Namja tampan itu melihat si pemilik tangan, lalu mendesah kesal.

"Lihat, aku membantumu," ucap Kyuhyun yang melihat raut kesal di wajah Changmin.

"Bukannya kau harusnya pergi?" tanya Changmin tidak menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu. Lagipula aku sedang tidak ada acara sama sekali. Oh, ya, aku tidak peduli kau mengijinkan atau tidak. Aku tetap ikut denganmu!" ucap Kyuhyun final saat dia melihat Changmin akan memprotes kata-katanya. Namja manis itu segera berjalan mendahului Changmin.

Namja tampan itu merasa harus banyak bersabar hari ini karena tingkah seorang namja cerewet yang seperti ingin ikut campur urusannya.

Ketika Changmin dan Kyuhyun hampir sampai di pintu panti asuhan, pintu itu telah terbuka dan berhamburanlah anak-anak dari dalam. Mereka tertawa senang melihat kedatangan Changmin. Beberapa anak memeluk Changmin lalu mulai ribut bertanya-tanya. Kyuhyun yang berada di samping namja tampan itu hanya diam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hatinya terasa menghangat dengan celotehan riang anak-anak panti. Namja manis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Changmin yang telah berubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih lembut dan hangat. Dia tersenyum kecut menyadari namja yang baru dikenalnya dua hari itu bisa ramah juga.

"Hei, pelan-pelan. Biarkan aku masuk dulu, ya? Setelah itu kalian bisa mengobrak-abrik apa yang aku bawa," kata Changmin untuk meredakan keributan anak-anak di sekelilingnya.

"Iyaaa….." koor anak-anak kompak lalu mereka segera masuk sembari tangan-tangan kecil mereka menggandeng Changmin. Namja tampan itu tersenyum geli mendapati anak-anak tersebut tetap tidak mau melepaskannya.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum melihat interaksi anak-anak itu dengan Changmin. Ah, dia merasa sungguh tersentuh dengan kebahagian murni serta polos anak-anak itu. Namja manis itu segera mengikuti Changmin masuk ke dalam.

Changmin lalu meletakkan kardus-kardus tersebut dan mulai membuka ikatan yang tersimpul. Setelah terbuka, anak-anak segera menyerbu isi kedua kardus tersebut yang berisi buku-buku bacaan bermacam _genre_.

"Kalian jangan berebut, bukunya masih sangat banyak,"

Changmin menggeleng ringan dengan kekehan ringan melihat keaktifan anak-anak panti. Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum.

"Changmin-ah, selamat datang, Nak," sapa seorang ibu paruh baya menghampiri Changmin.

Namja tampan itu menoleh lalu memberikan senyuman dan pelukan singkat.

"Apa kabar, Bibi Hyobin?" tanya Changmin.

"Kau menanyakan kabarku seolah kau sudah sangat lama tak ke sini. Padahal aku ingat minggu lalu kau ke sini dengan Yeon Hee," balas Bibi Hyobin yang disambut dengan tawa dari Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nama asing yang disebutkan Bibi Hyobin.

"Ah, siapa si manis di sampingmu ini, Changmin-ah?" tanya Bibi Hyobin yang menyadari ada seseorang di sebelah Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu mendengar kata manis dari Bibi Hyobin untuk menyebut dirinya.

Changmin melirik malas-malasan, "Perkenalkan dirimu," katanya tanpa minat.

Kyuhyun mendesah kesal menyadari Changmin yang kembali dalam mode menyebalkannya. Dia segera menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya lalu memperkenalkan diri pada Bibi Hyobin.

" _Anyeonghaseo_ , Bibi. Nama saya, Jung Kyuhyun,"

Bibi Hyobin tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Bibi Hyobin, Kyu-ah. Aku adalah pengurus panti asuhan ini. Hmm, aku baru melihatmu hari ini. Apa Changmin yang mengajakmu?"

Changmin menggeleng cepat mendengar pertanyaan Bibi Hyobin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menggangguk membenarkan. Respon yang berbeda itu membuat Bibi Hyobin mengernyit bingung. Siapa yang benar?

Melihat Bibi Hyobin terdiam, Changmin segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, ya, Bibi. Yeon Hee menyampaikan permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa datang hari ini. Dia harus mengurus pesanan bunga di sebuah pesta pernikahan. Tetapi, minggu depan dia akan mengusahakan datang,"

Bibi Hyobin mengangguk mengerti, "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Sampaikan salamku jika kau bertemu dengannya, ya?"

Changmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali mengernyit dengan nama yang disebutkan Changmin.

"Changmin _Oppa_!" panggil suara seorang anak kecil yang berlari kecil mendekatinya.

Changmin segera menyejajarkan badannya dengan tinggi anak kecil tersebut.

"Halo, Eunsoo! Apa kabarmu, sayang?" sapa Changmin sembari tangannya mengacak lembut rambut hitam si kecil Eunsoo.

"Kabarku baik sekali, _Oppa_! Eum, Yeon Hee _Unnie_ mana? Aku tidak melihatnya," balas Eunsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata caramelnya malas ketika lagi-lagi mendengar nama itu. Kenapa sih semua orang tampak sangat mempedulikan nama itu?

"Ah, Yeon Hee _Noona_ meminta maaf padamu karena dia belum bisa datang hari ini. Pekerjaannya masih sangat banyak. Tapi kau jangan bersedih, ya? Dia telah membawakanmu bibit bunga kertas sesuai janjinya," hibur Changmin melihat Eunsoo kecewa mendengar Yeon Hee tidak datang.

"Tapi-tapi, aku tidak mau menanam bibit bunga itu jika tidak dengan Yeon Hee _Unnie_!" rajuk Eunsoo.

Changmin melihat Bibi Hyobin meminta pertolongan. Bibi Hyobin mengangguk lalu berlutut untuk melihat wajah Eunsoo.

"Eunsoo, untuk hari ini menanam bibit bunganya dengan Bibi, ya?" bujuk Bibi Hyobin. Namun sayangnya dijawab dengan gelengan keras dari Eunsoo.

"Hei, gadis kecil. Bagaimana kalau dengan _oppa_? Kalau kau mau setelah menanam bibit bunga, kita akan makan es krim bersama dengan yang lain, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang telah berlutut di samping Changmin.

Eunsoo mengalihkan mata hitamnya ke arah Kyuhyun lalu mengamatinya. Gadis kecil itu nampak berpikir, lalu akhirnya mengangguk malu-malu. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dengan respon Eunsoo. Dia segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Eunsoo.

"Mana bibit bunganya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang masih agak terkejut dengan Eunsoo yang gampang terbujuk oleh rayuan Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu segera mengeluarkan beberapa wadah kecil dari tasnya lalu menyerahkannya ke Kyuhyun.

"Nah, sekarang tunjukkan tempat menanamnya, ya?" ajak Kyuhyun yang disambut anggukkan semangat Eunsoo. Tampaknya gadis kecil itu sudah melupakan kesedihannya karena Yeon Hee tidak datang. Mereka segera berjalan menuju halaman samping panti asuhan, tempat menanam bunga.

Changmin menaikkan sedikit alisnya melihat interaksi di depannya.

"Ah, untunglah kau membawa temanmu yang manis itu ke sini, Changmin-ah. Kalau tidak ada dia, bisa-bisa Eunsoo merajuk seharian," kata Bibi Hyobin dengan senyuman lega.

Sedangkan Changmin diam tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Eunsoo tampak berbinar-binar melihat hasil kerja keras mereka. Bibit-bibit bunga kertas yang mereka tanam. Selanjutnya adalah menunggu beberapa minggu sampai bibit-bibit bunga itu tumbuh menjadi tanaman bunga dan memunculkan tunas-tunas bunga baru. Ah, Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat senang membayangkannya.

Namja manis itu memang sesekali menemani Umma-nya menanam bibit-bibit bunga di suatu _space_ yang khusus disediakan Appa-nya untuk hobi sang istri. Sebenarnya hal itu dilakukannya tanpa minat. Karena sungguh itu bukan hobinya asal kalian tahu. Tetapi, Ummanya dengan rajukan yang sungguh tidak cocok untuk usianya, selalu berhasil membuatnya melakukan aktivitas yang baginya kotor dan panas itu. Oh, Kyuhyun memang membenci aktivitas semacam itu. Bukan bermaksud manja, hanya saja dia tidak terbiasa. Mungkin saja itu alasan Umma-nya memaksa dirinya untuk ikut berkotor-kotor di halaman rumah mereka.

Akan tetapi, hari ini Kyuhyun merasa aktivitas menanam bunga bersama gadis kecil Eunsoo sangat menyenangkan. Dia banyak tertawa karena celotehan-celotehan lucu dan polos Eunsoo. Namja manis itu membandingkan dengan Umma-nya yang sering mengomel jika apa yang dilakukannya salah. Kyuhyun mendesah malas jika mengingat omelan Umma-nya. Sekarang dia berpikir, mungkin lain kali dia bisa menanam bibit bunga yang lain dengan Eunsoo. Dia tersenyum membayangkannya.

"Kyu _Oppa_ , ayo kita ke dalam! Aku tidak mau tertinggal _'story time'_!" ajak Eunsoo lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke dalam panti.

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar kata _'story time'_ dari Eunsoo. Dia penasaran tetapi memilih mengangguk dan bergerak mengikuti langkah kecil Eunsoo.

Setelah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, Eunsoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Kyuhyun, lalu berlari kecil menuju kumpulan besar anak-anak yang membentuk lingkaran di tengah ruangan. Mereka duduk di lantai yang telah beralaskan karpet tipis. Lalu di tengah-tengah mereka, Kyuhyun melihat Changmin sedang memangku seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin usianya masih di bawah lima tahun. Gadis kecil itu melihat Changmin dengan wajah antusias.

Namja manis itu melihat satu persatu wajah anak-anak yang tidak kalah antusias melihat Changmin. Namja tampan itu sedang membacakan sebuah buku cerita. Sesekali suaranya akan berubah mengikuti dialog dan suasana yang ada dalam cerita. Tangannya juga kadang bergerak untuk menciptakan efek lebih pada cerita yang dibacakannya.

Anak-anak begitu terhibur dan sangat menikmati cerita yang dibacakan Changmin. Mereka akan ikut tertawa jika cerita dan ekspresi Changmin berubah lucu atau menjadi ketakutan jika ceritanya berubah menyeramkan. Suara-suara ribut terdengar berdengung untuk menanggapi cerita yang dibacakan Changmin. Tetapi, Kyuhyun melihat Changmin hanya tersenyum atau menanggapi ringan penuh kesabaran atas celotehan anak-anak itu.

Melihat pemandangan yang sungguh manis itu, Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan hangat yang menelusup sangat halus dalam perasaannya. Dia pernah melihat pemandangan semacam ini dalam drama atau film yang ditontonnya. Hanya dia merasa biasa saja. Tidak ada kekaguman atau perasaan tersentuh melihat itu. Tetapi melihatnya, berada langsung dalam kondisi itu, Kyuhyun sekarang mengerti bagaimana perasaannya membuncah dengan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan anak-anak. Dia dapat melihatnya, bahwa kebahagiaan itu memang menular. Namja manis itu tanpa sadar tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia. Ah, perasaan ini sungguh memenuhi dirinya. Seumur hidupnya, ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah dia alami.

Kyuhyun masih betah melihat anak-anak yang berceloteh riang saat dari mata caramelnya, dia melihat Changmin yang menoleh ke arahnya. Namja tampan itu memberikan senyuman untuknya. Senyuman tulus pertama kali yang dilihatnya dari wajah Changmin. Dan, sekarang Kyuhyun tak tahu kenapa melihat senyuman itu, jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih heboh dan tiba-tiba dia merasa kesulitan bernafas!

.

.

TBC

* * *

Glosarium :

(1) WWF ( _World Wild Fund for Nature_ ) : sebuah organisasi non-pemerintah internasional yang menangani masalah-masalah tentang konservasi, penelitian dan restorasi lingkungan. Saat ini, sebagian besar tugas WWF terfokus pada konservasi tiga bioma yang berisikan keragaman hayati dunia, yaitu hutan, ekosistem air tawar, samudera dan pantai.

Lebih lengkapnya bisa cek (kurung tutup buka-nya dihilangkan dulu):

id()wikipedia()org/wiki/World(_)Wide(_)Fund(_)for(_)Nature

(2) Pantai Taejongdae : salah satu pantai yang menjadi destinasi utama di Busan. Pantai ini merupakan kawasan berbatu karang.

(3) Hyundai ( _Department Store_ ) : salah satu dari tiga _department store_ terbesar dan utama di Korea Selatan selain _Lotte Department Store_ dan _Shinsegae_. Hyundai Department Store mempunyai 14 lokasi dengan total penjualan $340 juta per tahun.

* * *

.

.

Yeah, Kyu, cinta memang bisa datang kapan saja, kan? Tidak peduli kau sudah punya pacar atau dia yang tiba-tiba kau sukai juga punya pacar. Hahaha…

Ah, Changmin, that's a prince! Membayangkan Changmin melakukan scene terakhir dengan anak-anak kecil di sekelilingnya…./gegulingan/meleleh/

Saya berharap semoga fanfic ini bisa memberikan pesan moral ke depannya dan ada "isinya". Saya tidak ingin hanya memberikan sebuah cerita yang isinya cuma roman picisan seperti fanfic-fanfic saya yang lain/nyengir/

Oh, ya, untuk kali ini saya ingin menjawab pertanyaan2 dari review. **Desviana407**. Maaf, ya, saya seorang Changkyu hardshipper, jadi tentu kamu tahu Kyu akan bersama siapa nanti^^. Untuk Our Baby, masih saya ketik, mohon maaf menunggu. **Readlight**. Yang prince di sini? Sebenarnya itu sudah sangat tersurat di ocehan saya sebelum cerita dimulai, coba kamu cek lagi. Kyu di sini umurnya sekitar 23 tahun. **MinGyuTae00**. Siapa Changmin? Dia hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang melakukan hal-hal luar biasa. **AkaSunaSparKyu**. Iya, Changmin masih kuliah dan tentu dia di sini lebih muda dari Kyuhyun. **iaasshine**. Pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini, ya. Lalu sayangnya, Siwon tidak akan selingkuh dari Kyu. Tetapi Kyu yang akan selingkuh dari Siwon. Hehehe. **Sheehae89**. Terima kasih koreksinya. Maaf, ya, saya tidak tahu detail tubuh member Super Junior. Maklum, saya bukan Elf.

Untuk GaemGyu92; Awaelfkyu13; cuttiekyu; SNCKS; Songkyurina; widiantini9; hyunnie02; ; yulianasuka; Jiji Park; ChwangKyuh EviLBerry; naminara; Caramel Macchiato; angel sparkyu; Eka Elf; Mee; dan Macchiato Chwang. Terima kasih reviewnya^^

 _ **Thanks so much for all of you who red, rev, fav, and foll my fic**_ /deepbow/


	3. Chapter 3

Cast :

Shim Changmin

Jung (Cho) Kyuhyun

Lee Yeon Hee

Choi Siwon

Other Cast :

Jung Yunho-Jung (Kim) Jaejoong

Shim (Tan) Hangeng-Shim (Kim) Heechul

Shim Soo Yeon

Shim Ji Yeon

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

 _NB : setting lokasi FF ini ada di_ _ **Busan**_ _, Korea Selatan._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 saya bagi menjadi 2 bagian karena words-nya sangat panjang. Saya khawatir nanti pada bosan kalo kebanyakan words, jadi ini adalah part A dari chapter 3.**

.

.

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk Pangeran Shim yang akan enlist military sebentar lagi.

This is for you Prince Shim.

" _Karena kesempurnaan bukanlah yang membuatmu bahagia. Tetapi saling melengkapilah yang menciptakan kesempurnaan untuk membuatmu bahagia."_

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Chapter 3-Part A

.

.

Suara riuh anak-anak panti terdengar bersahutan memberikan salam untuk Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang akan pulang. Suara-suara mereka terdengar sangat gembira. Itu karena baru saja Kyuhyun menepati janjinya mentraktir es krim untuk Eunsoo. Meskipun itu adalah janji untuk Eunsoo, tentu saja Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati mentraktir semua anak. Lagipula, uang bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya untuk dikeluarkan. Jika hanya mentraktir es krim, itu sangat mudah baginya.

Setelah semua anak masuk ke dalam gedung panti asuhan, Changmin segera berbalik untuk bersiap melakukan aktivitas selanjutnya. Bukan pulang ke rumah, karena dia berencana akan mengunjungi Yeon Hee terlebih dahulu.

"Hei," panggil Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya Changmin akan pergi begitu saja. Tidakkah namja tampan itu ingin mengucapkan satu atau beberapa kata padanya sebelum pergi?

Changmin berbalik melihat Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal saat mendengar nada bicara Changmin tidak berubah sama sekali sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Namja manis itu pasti kesal, apalagi jika dia mengingat di hadapannya selama beberapa lama, Changmin bisa tersenyum dan berbicara sangat ramah dan lembut pada anak-anak. Lalu kenapa jika dengannya, namja tampan itu berubah menyebalkan?

"Kau itu ramah sedikit denganku bisa tidak, sih? Tadi saja dengan anak-anak kau ramah sekali," kata Kyuhyun mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

Changmin mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Hmm, entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Itu seperti otomatis saat berbicara denganmu," balasnya ringan seolah menganggap perkataan Kyuhyun tidak penting.

"Tapi, tadi saat ' _story time_ ' kau sempat…..tersenyum padaku," kata Kyuhyun agak pelan di kata-kata terakhir. Mendadak dia merasa malu dan gugup. Bahkan, jantungnya berdebar halus. Ah, dia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba reaksinya begini hanya karena membahas senyuman Changmin yang terlihat sangat hangat untuknya tadi. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari mata kelam Changmin untuk menutupi rasa gugup.

Sekarang Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia mengedikkan bahunya lagi, "Itu refleks saja. Sudahlah. Aku ingin segera pergi. Aku duluan,"

Namja tampan itu hampir melangkahkan kakinya, namun dia teringat sesuatu. Gelang dengan bandul 'K' yang masih terpasang di tangan kirinya. Dia kembali berbalik lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya Changmin berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku kira kita sudah impas, jadi aku akan mengembalikan barang jaminan," jawab Changmin lalu menunjukkan tangan kirinya.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya agak terkejut saat melihat Changmin akan membuka pengait pada gelang miliknya yang terpasang di tangan Changmin. Namja manis itu refleks memegang tangan kiri Changmin dengan kedua tangannya untuk menghentikan pergerakan namja tampan itu.

"Tidak!" serunya cepat.

Changmin menatap namja manis di depannya yang balas menatapnya tajam. Dia menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Tentu saja jangan dikembalikan sekarang!" balas Kyuhyun cepat. Dia semakin erat memegang tangan Changmin memastikan namja tampan itu tidak memaksa melepas gelangnya.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya namja tampan itu tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Belum. Aku berpikir, kita belum impas,"

"Jangan bercanda! Tumpangan yang kau berikan itu lebih dari cukup. Lepaskan tanganmu! Aku akan mengembalikan gelangmu!" balas Changmin cepat.

Kyuhyun tetap menggeleng untuk menunjukkan penolakannya.

Changmin mendengus jengkel. "Maumu apa, sih?"

Namja manis itu terdiam. Jujur dia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi, entahlah. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang tidak ingin membiarkan pemuda itu mengembalikan gelangnya secepat ini. Lalu apa alasannya? Dia tak tahu. Sungguh. Kyuhyun merasa tidak ingin perjumpaannya dengan pemuda di depannya itu berakhir sampai hari ini saja. Dia merasa seolah, _tidak rela?_

"Hei, jangan bilang kau ingin merecoki hidupku? Astaga…"

Changmin mengusap dahinya mengekspresikan dugaannya. Kyuhyun meringis mendengarnya. Changmin mendelik melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tidak mengelak. Perkiraannya tepat.

"Kau itu kurang kerjaan," desisnya jengkel.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya berusaha tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Changmin.

Tin! Tin!

Secara refleks Kyuhyun dan Changmin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mereka melihat Paman Shin telah menepikan mobil untuk menjemput tuan mudanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat bantuan datang. Dia bisa mengelak secepatnya.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu lagi!" ucapnya cepat lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Changmin. Namja manis itu segera membuka pintu mobil dan meminta Paman Shin menjalankan mobilnya.

Pergerakan Kyuhyun yang begitu cepat, membuat Changmin tak bisa melakukan reaksi apapun. Namja tampan itu mengerang kesal dengan Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi berbuat seenaknya. Bisa dilihatnya namja manis itu melambaikan tangannya dengan puas dan terlihat sangat senang.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Yeon Hee mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat seorang memasuki toko bunganya. Dia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan memberikan salam ramah. Seseorang itu adalah pria dewasa jika dilihat dari penampilannya sebagai _business man_. Pria tersebut mendekat ke arah Yeon Hee lalu membalas senyum yeoja cantik itu. Yeon Hee dapat melihat sepasang dimple terbentuk saat pria tersebut tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya Yeon Hee saat pria tersebut telah berdiri di depannya.

Pria tersebut mengangguk, "Aku ingin memberikan sebuah buket bunga untuk kekasihku. Tapi, aku tidak mempunyai ide bunga apa yang cocok untuknya,"

Masih dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajah cantiknya, Yeon Hee menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Kalimat yang diucapkan pria tersebut adalah hal lumrah yang ditanyakan para pembeli padanya.

"Anda bisa memberikan bunga sesuai dengan karakter seseorang, Tuan. Bisa Anda jelaskan bagaimana sifat atau rupa kekasih Anda?"

"Tentu saja. Dia seseorang yang manis, polos, meskipun cerewet dan agak merepotkan. Melihatnya itu pasti terasa sangat bersinar dan cantik," jawab pria tersebut sembari membayangkan kekasihnya. Terlihat ekspresi pemujaan pada wajahnya.

Yeon Hee melebarkan senyumnya. Dia segera mengambil setangkai bunga dan menunjukkannya pada pria tersebut.

" _White Carnation_. Ini adalah bunga yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kekasih Anda. Bunga ini memiliki arti sebuah kecantikan dalam balut kepolosan yang membuatnya manis,"

Pria tersebut segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada setangkai bunga di hadapannya. Dia mengamati beberapa saat lalu tersenyum.

"Bunga yang sangat cantik,"

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Saya bisa membuatkan buket bunganya jika Anda berkenan,"

"Ya, boleh," balas pria tersebut cepat lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik, silahkan duduk dahulu sembari menunggu,"

Yeon Hee segera berbalik menuju meja kerjanya, tempat dia biasa membuat pesanan untuk toko bunganya. Yeoja cantik itu dengan telaten merangkai sebuah buket bunga di tangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar pintu belakang toko dibuka oleh seseorang. Seorang pria dengan tubuh jangkung yang membawa beberapa keranjang penuh bunga segar. Pria itu adalah Changmin, yang memang sesekali membantu kekasihnya mengurus toko bunganya.

"Yeon Hee, aku letakkan di mana ini?" tanyanya seraya menunjukkan keranjang-keranjang tersebut.

Yeoja cantik itu mendongak sekilas lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada rangkaian buket bunganya.

"Taruh saja di sampingku. Nanti akan aku tata ulang. Oh, ya bisakah aku minta tolong kau menunggui meja resepsionis sementara aku membuat ini?" tanya Yeon Hee kembali mendongak melihat Changmin. Namja tampan itu memberikan senyuman lalu mengangguk menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Changmin segera menuju meja resepsionis lalu duduk di salah satu _bar stool_. Karena tidak ada kesibukan, dia memilih melihat-lihat salah satu majalah tentang bunga yang memang menjadi langganan Yeon Hee.

Pria dengan dimple yang sedang menunggu buket pesanannya, sekilas melihat sebuah benda yang sangat dikenalnya saat Changmin membalik halaman majalah dengan tangan kirinya. Karena didera penasaran, pria tersebut mendekati Changmin lalu mengamati dengan lebih jelas benda yang melingkari tangan kiri Changmin.

"Em, maaf, bisakah saya melihat gelang yang ada di tangan kiri Anda?" tanyanya setelah memastikan gelang itu adalah gelang yang memang dikenalnya.

Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju pria di depannya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya sekilas lalu melirik singkat pada gelang di tangan kirinya.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Changmin balik. Dia ingat gelang itu adalah milik orang lain, jadi tentu dia tidak dengan mudahnya menunjukkan gelang tersebut pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Oh, saya merasa mengenal gelang tersebut. Itu seperti gelang yang saya berikan pada kekasih saya tahun lalu. Gelang perak dengan bandul 'K'. Anda bisa melihat di bagian dalam tersebut ada nama kekasih saya," jawabnya lancar. Tentu itu membuat Changmin kembali mengerutkan dahinya.

Namja tampan itu segera melihat ke bagian dalam gelang tersebut dan memang menemukan sebuah nama di sana. Dia segera melihat ke arah pria di depannya lagi.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, saya juga hanya ingin memastikan. Siapa nama kekasih Anda?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Pria tersebut tersenyum sekilas, "Jung Kyuhyun,"

Changmin terkekeh sekilas lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Seebentar, sebelum Anda berpikir macam-macam, saya akan menceritakan asal mula mengapa gelang ini ada di tangan saya," lanjut Changmin cepat saat melihat ekspresi pria di depannya berubah agak tidak bersahabat.

"Jadi, sekitar satu minggu lalu, pada malam hari, saat saya akan pulang ke rumah dengan menaiki bus, seorang namja mendekati saya dan meminta tolong untuk membayarkan ongkos busnya. Dia bilang dia hampir mengalami kejadian tidak menyenangkan-"

"Ah, iya! Dia menceritakan hal yang sama," sahut pria tersebut cepat teringat dengan cerita kekasihnya.

"Saya belum selesai bercerita," ucap Changmin agak jengkel.

"Oh, maaf, silahkan Anda lanjutkan,"

Changmin menghela nafas pelan lalu mulai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ya, dia bilang bahwa tasnya tertinggal karena untuk menyelamatkan diri dan dia tidak membawa uang sepeserpun bersamanya. Mungkin untuk meyakinkan saya, dia menawarkan barang jaminan. Lalu dia memberikan gelang ini sebagai jaminan sampai dia bisa membalas pertolongan yang saya berikan. Ternyata namja itu kekasih Anda,"

Namja tampan itu menyelesaikan penjelasannya lalu mengedikkan bahu sekilas tampak menganggap kejadian bersama seorang namja yang cerewet itu-lah kejadian tidak menyenangkan. Dia menghela nafas merasa bersyukur karena sudah lewat satu minggu mereka tidak bertemu lagi.

Pria tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ah, lalu apakah Kyuhyun sudah membalas pertolongan Anda?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sudah. Bahkan lebih dari cukup. Tapi dia tidak mau saya mengembalikan gelang ini secepatnya. Saya tidak tahu kenapa,"

Jawaban Changmin membuat pria tersebut yang ganti mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun menolak menerimanya padahal dia sudah membalas pertolongan pemuda ini? Apa yang sebenarnya yang kekasihnya itu pikirkan?

"Ah, untunglah saya bertemu Anda. Saya bisa mengembalikan gelang ini pada Anda, kan?"

Pria tersebut mengangguk lalu segera menerima gelang yang disodorkan Changmin. Dia mengamati sekilas gelang pemberiannya itu lalu segera memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Oh, ya. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongan Anda waktu itu,"

"Tidak usah sungkan," balas Changmin cepat.

Yeon Hee mendekati kedua pria yang tampak sedang mengobrol itu. Dia segera tersenyum pada pria pemesan bunganya lalu mengulurkan buket bunga yang dipesannya pada pria tersebut.

"Apakah Anda ingin menambahkan kartu ucapan, Tuan?" tanya Yeon Hee memberikan penawaran kembali.

"Tak perlu. Cukup tulis namaku saja dalam _note_ kecil," balas pria tersebut.

Yeon Hee mengangguk lalu mengambil sebuah _note_ kecil bersiap menulis.

"Silahkan,"

"Dari Choi Siwon untuk Jung Kyuhyun,"

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

"Buket bunga?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi sangat terlihat tidak menyukainya.

Siwon tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Dia tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, hyung! Memangnya aku ini yeoja atau namja pecinta bunga? Aku tidak suka," lanjutnya cepat dan menggeser buket bunga yang diberikan Siwon menjauhinya.

Siwon menghela nafas agak panjang melihat Kyuhyun sudah merengut.

"Oh, ayolah… Aku hanya ingin bersikap romantis dengan memberikanmu hal-hal yang manis, sayang. Kau tahu bunga ini sangat menggambarkan dirimu. Nama bunga ini adalah White Carnation yang artinya kecantikan berbalut kepolosan yang membuatnya tampak manis. Bukankah itu dirimu sekali?" sahut Siwon dengan sedikit meniru perkataan yeoja di tempat membelinya bunga. Lalu dia pikir kata-katanya tadi sudah cukup manis untuk merayu Kyuhyun. Semoga itu berhasil.

"Apa? Kenapa aku jadi terdengar sangat lembut dan yeoja sekali? Aku tidak mau! Kalau hyung ingin menyenangkanku ajaklah aku ke _game center_ atau hal-hal semacam itu!" balas Kyuhyun tetap menolak.

"Astaga, sayang. Kau ini sudah bukan remaja lagi. Kau bahkan sudah lulus kuliah. Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu yang lebih romantis. Tentu saja sesuai dengan sepasang kekasih seusia kita,"

"Oh, jadi maksud hyung aku kekanak-kanakkan?" balas Kyuhyun sengit.

"Aduh, bukan… Bukan begitu! Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi," jawab Siwon cepat tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan mereka. Dia memijit pelipisnya pelan. Terbukti sudah rayuannya gagal dan sekarang Kyuhyun justru merajuk. Oh, ingatkan dia untuk tidak membelikan buket bunga lagi untuk kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun yang sedang merajuk saat ini entah mengapa justru mengingatkannya pada obrolannya dengan pemuda di toko bunga itu. Dia ingat tentang gelang milik Kyuhyun serta ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kekasihnya.

"Ah, iya. Ada yang ingin kuberikan lagi padamu. Lihat dulu!" sahut Siwon cepat saat Kyuhyun semakin merengut. Mungkin namja manis itu berpikir Siwon akan memberikan sesuatu yang terkesan _chessy_ lagi. Dia sungguh tidak mau.

Namja dengan sepasang dimple itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya lalu menaruhnya di atas menja yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun melihatnya agak penasaran lalu dengan cepat dia terkejut dengan benda yang diberikan Siwon.

"Bagaimana hyung bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut tanpa menutupi ekspresinya sama sekali.

Siwon tersenyum sekilas lalu mengedikkan bahunya, "Tuhan tidak tidur, sayang," jawabnya ringan.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dalam-dalam dengan jawaban Siwon yang menurutnya tidak nyambung. Tangannya bergerak meraih gelang tersebut ingin memastikan sendiri itu gelang yang sama yang diberikan Siwon padanya lalu seingatnya diberikannya pada Changmin sebagai jaminan. Bukankah seharusnya gelang itu ada pada Changmin?

Namja manis itu melihat Siwon lagi yang masih memandanginya. Mata caramelnya meminta jawaban dari Siwon dengan kalimat sederhana. Siwon tertawa melihatnya.

"Maksudku, tentu saja banyak hal terjadi tanpa kita bisa menebak. Contohnya gelang ini. Tadi sore saat membeli buket bunga untukmu aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang memakai gelang ini. Aku bertanya padanya dan dia menjelaskan. Dia bilang kau sudah membalas pertolongannya tapi kau menolak menerima kembali gelangmu. Apakah benar?"

Kyuhyun kembali terkejut dengan penjelasan panjang Siwon. Sekarang Kyuhyun ingin merutuki Changmin. Kenapa namja tampan itu memberikan penjelasan dengan gamblang pada Siwon? Apa yang harus dijawabnya?

"Kyu?" panggil Siwon menuntut jawaban.

Namja manis itu tersenyum lebar untuk menutupi pikirannya yang terasa agak panik.

"Oh, aku…memang sudah membalasnya. Tapi, aku rasa itu belum cukup, hyung. Iya, belum cukup," jawabnya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan Siwon.

"Tapi, kata pemuda itu, kau sudah membalasnya lebih dari cukup," sangkal Siwon agak mengerutkan dahinya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang di dudukinya lalu sedikit menghela nafas. Itu sebenarnya adalah _gesture_ yang dia buat-buat agar tampak meyakinkan di mata Siwon.

"Hyung, kadang ada penolong yang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tentu saja karena dia merasa bahwa pertolongannya bukanlah apa-apa. Makanya dia tak meminta pamrih," kata Kyuhyun lagi sewajar mungkin. Namja manis itu berharap Siwon benar-benar mempercayainya. Dapat dilihatnya kekasihnya itu berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia sepakat dengan kalimat namja manis itu. Kyuhyun diam-diam menghirup nafas lega.

"Ah, benar juga. Untunglah kau bertemu dengan penolong sebaik dia, sayang,"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan membatin, _'Baik apanya? Menyebalkan iya!'_

"Sudahlah, kita membicarakan hal yang lain saja. Gelangku sudah kembali, kan?"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan gelang perak yang sudah melingkar lagi di tangan kirinya, meskipun dalam hatinya dia merasa tidak rela gelangnya kembali secepat ini. Entahlah, dia merasa gelang ini adalah alasan dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Changmin. Dia sungguh penasaran dengan namja menyebalkan itu. Tapi kenapa dia penasaran? Dia sedikit tersentak dengan pikirannya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menghilangkan segala pikiran yang menurutnya aneh. Namja manis itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kekasihnya. Dilihatnya Siwon mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Oh, iya. Buket bunga ini bagaimana?" tanya Siwon sembari menunjuk buket bunga yang tergeletak di meja.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah.

"Ya, sudah. Sini, mungkin Umma akan menyukainya,"

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Cuaca musim gugur terasa sejuk cenderung dingin. Matahari bersinar tidak terlalu terik. Kyuhyun tentu sangat bersyukur akan hal itu saat ini. Dia bersama dengan tim dari divisi perencanaan proyek perusahaan Appanya, pagi ini dijadwalkan untuk meninjau proyek pembangunan _resort_ di daerah _Taejongdae_. Meninjau proyek yang berarti harus berada di lapangan, melakukan pengecekan di setiap jengkal pembangunan, itu akan sangat lama. Berada di ruang terbuka saat sepanjang hari di musim panas akan membuat kulit putih pucatnya memerah dan Kyuhyun tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Untunglah banyak proyek perusahaan yang berlangsung saat musim gugur ini. Jadi jika Appanya lain kali menugaskan dia melakukan peninjauan proyek lagi, dia mau saja menerimanya.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan di tangan kirinya yang telah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Sekilas dia melihat gelang perak yang sudah terpasang bersebelahan dengan jam tangannya. Namja manis itu mendesah entah untuk apa. Sekarang jika melihat gelang perak itu, bukan Siwon yang dia ingat, tapi Changmin. Apa-apan ini? Pikirannya terasa sangat aneh.

Di depannya, Lee Jiyeon yang merupakan manager proyek, telah memberikan perintah pada tim untuk istirahat siang. Setelah itu tim akan kembali ke perusahaan. Kyuhyun berpikir dia tidak harus kembali ke perusahaan, karena tugas yang diberikan Appanya hari ini hanya ikut dengan tim dari divisi pembangunan untuk meninjau proyek. Setelahnya tugas selesai. Namja manis itu tersenyum senang saat memikirkan suatu rencana dalam otaknya. Mungkin dia bisa ke Pantai _Taejongdae_ dulu setelah ini. Semoga udara pantai tidak terlalu dingin meskipun saat ini musim gugur.

"Jiyeon-ssi, maaf bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Kyuhyun segera saat dilihatnya manager proyek itu akan beranjak untuk makan siang.

"Ya, silahkan," jawab Jiyeon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku bisa ijin pergi lebih dulu? Aku ingat siang ini aku sudah mempunyai urusan,"

Terlihat Jiyeon berpikir sesaat lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Setelah ini memang tidak ada tugas untuk Anda. Silahkan,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk undur diri.

"Terima kasih,"

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Changmin mengusap sedikit keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia mengira dengan udara yang cukup dingin di _Taejongdae_ , itu tidak akan membuatnya berkeringat seperti sekarang. Tapi ternyata sama saja. Dia menegakkan badannya untuk meregangkan sedikit punggungnya yang telah membungkuk sekian lama. Mata hitam sekelam malam miliknya mengamati para relawan lain yang masih melakukan aktivitas serupa dengannya. Jika menganut istilah para pecinta alam, nama kegiatan yang sedang dia lakukan adalah bersih bumi. Maksudnya adalah kegiatan untuk membersihkan alam dari sampah-sampah yang sering kali disebabkan para manusia. Seringkali adalah para turis yang meninggalkan sampah dalam jumlah besar. Sehingga dia dan para relawan di kampusnya mempunyai jadwal melakukan kegiatan ini rutin satu bulan sekali.

Matanya mengawasi sekitar tempatnya, mengecek bagian mana yang belum dibersihkan. Dia mendapati masih banyak sisi tersembunyi dari _Taejongdae_ yang perlu mendapat perhatian lebih. Baiklah, sepertinya kegiatan yang berawal dari pagi sampai siang ini, akan berlanjut sampai nanti sore.

"Changmin-ah!"

Namja tampan itu menengok ke sumber suara dan melihat temannya sesama relawan berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Paman Jongsik memanggilmu. Ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan,"

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya sekilas lalu mengangguk. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia segera berjalan agak cepat menuju pos penjaga pantai tempat Paman Jongsik berada.

Setelah sampai di pos penjaga pantai dan memasuki ruangan biasanya Paman Jongsik berkantor, dia mendapati seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan Paman Jongsik. Dari tampak belakang, dia seperti mengenal orang itu.

Paman Jongsik melihat Changmin yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia tersenyum lalu segera meminta Changmin masuk ke ruangannya.

"Kemarilah Changmin-ah," kata Paman Jongsik.

Seseorang itu berbalik dan matanya yang sewarna caramel melebar sedekian detik melihat Changmin yang juga terbelalak melihatnya.

"Ah! Kau!" pekiknya spontan.

Setelah menyadari siapa orang yang berdiri di depan Paman Jongsik, Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. Namja tampan itu bisa mendengar tawa senang dari seorang namja yang dijulukinya cerewet. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana bisa namja cerewet itu ada di sini, di hadapannya, di harinya yang sibuk.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Paman Jongsik tak menduganya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya antusias untuk menjawab pertanyaan Paman Jongsik. Sedangkan Changmin dengan wajah jengah, berjalan mendekati Paman Jongsik. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan urusannya, lalu segera menghilang dari penglihatan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, Paman?" tanyanya terdengar tidak sabar.

"Oh, iya. Aku ingin meminta tolong, kegiatan bersih pantainya agar segera diselesaikan sebelum jam tiga sore. Prakiraan cuaca hari ini, akan ada badai sekitar jam enam sore. Kalian harus segera berkemas sebelum sore hari karena hujan pasti akan mulai turun sore nanti," jawab Paman Jongsik dengan raut wajah serius.

"Yang benar saja, Paman. Aku telah mengecek prakiraan cuaca hari ini dan kemungkinan besar baik-baik saja. Hujan badai kemungkinan akan dimulai minggu depan," sangkal Changmin atas penjelasan Paman Jongsik.

"Itu, kan tadi, Changmin-ah. Cuaca di negara seperti Korea itu bisa berubah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa mngecek siaran berita sekarang. Di mana-mana diberitakan agar masyarakat segera pulang ke rumah,"

Changmin mendesah agak kesal mendapati hal yang dijelaskan Paman Jongsik. Tidak mungkin sekali menyelesaikan kegiatan bersih-bersih pantai cuma sampai jam tiga sore. Kecuali ada bala bantuan. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tiba-tiba ketika otaknya mendapat ide. Dia melirik singkat Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan obrolannya dengan Paman Jongsik. Namja manis itu sesekali melihatnya lalu melihat keluar jendela untuk memastikan sendiri bagaimana warna langit. Dia ingin sedikit mengusili namja manis di sampingnya ini. Jika biasanya dia yang dibuat jengkel, dia ingin membuat namja manis itu yang jengkel sekarang. Keinginannya untuk menghilang secepat mungkin dari Kyuhyun telah berubah.

"Sebenarnya masih banyak sisi pantai yang belum dibersihkan, Paman. Kemungkinan besar kami memang baru bisa menyelesaikannya sore nanti. Jika keadaan cuaca seperti itu, hasil kerja kami tidak akan maksimal. Tapi, jika ada bantuan, mungkin kami bisa menyelesaikannnya lebih cepat," ucap Changmin yang sekarang terang-terangan melihat Kyuhyun dengan senyuman ringan nan ramah terpasang di bibirnya.

Namja manis itu makin diam melihat ekspresi wajah Changmin. Wajahnya seolah menyiratkan pertanyaan, _'Kenapa kau tersenyum selebar itu dengan melihatku?'_

Paman Jongsik mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin. Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya memahami maksud Changmin.

"Ah, sebenarnya Kyuhyun-ssi tadi ingin menghabiskan waktu di pantai selayaknya pengunjung. Tapi karena pantai di tutup karena kegiatan bersih-bersih pantai dia langsung ke sini untuk bertanya,"

"Bukankah berarti dia tidak ada urusan lagi sekarang. Mungkin dia bisa membantu kami, Paman," lanjut Changmin masih dengan senyuman.

Kyuhyun melebar horor dengan kata-kata lanjutan itu. Apa kata Changmin tadi? Membersihkan pantai? Yang benar saja! Bahkan dia tak pernah membersihkan apapun di rumahnya! Sekarang dia dimintai tolong untuk membersihkan pantai yang luas itu? Astaga! Dia sungguh tak bisa membayangkannya!

"Kalau itu, kau bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Kyuhyun-ssi, Changmin-ah," kata Paman Jongsik.

"Dia sudah pasti sangat bersedia, Paman. Kami sudah saling kenal dekat. Jadi dia tak akan mungkin menolak permintaan tolongku. Kami permisi, Paman. Ayo, Kyu!" balas Changmin cepat lalu segera memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan menarik namja manis itu keluar dari kantor Paman Jongsik. Namja tampan itu benar-benar tidak peduli dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang masih _loading_ dengan keadaannya. Dia belum sempat memberikan pendapat. Bahkan dia tak bisa menolak.

Setelah sampai di luar pos penjaga pantai, namja manis itu baru selesai memproses seluruh kata-kata Changmin. Dia cukup terkejut dengan kata-kata Changmin yang sok akrab memangggil namanya. Matanya melihat tangannya digenggam dan Changmin menariknya untuk mengikuti langkah namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun merasakan aliran darahnya mengumpul di wajahnya. Mendadak dia tak bisa merasakan hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Pipinya, ah, tidak hanya pipi, tapi seluruh wajahnya terasa hangat. Egonya ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin, tapi kenapa dia merasakan tangan Changmin seolah menyalurkan kejutan listrik yang membuatnya tak berkutik? Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya kuat menahan debaran halus di jantungnya yang terasa menyenangkan untuk dirasakan. Dia tak tahu kenapa ingin menikmatinya.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai,"

Kalimat Changmin menyadarkan keterdiamannya. Namja manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat sekitar tempat mereka berdiri. Dia melihat beberapa orang serius mengambil sampah-sampah di sekitar karang. Wajahnya mengernyit agak jijik melihatnya. Dia sungguh tidak menyukai acara bersih-bersih seperti ini.

Changmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sejenak Kyuhyun merasakan kehilangan saat Changmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tapi, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya.

Namja manis itu lalu melihat Changmin yang mengambil sebuah kantong dan memberikan padanya. Namja manis agak enggan menerimanya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanyanya terdengar kesal.

"Kau harus melakukannya, jika kau tidak ingin melihat besok ada berita yang menyiarkan para relawan _Taejongdae_ kehilangan nyawanya karena bersikeras memberihkan pantai saat badai," jawab Changmin ringan.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam mendengar jawaban yang baginya aneh itu.

"Uhh, tapi aku tidak bisa!"

Changmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanyanya dengan aura mengintimidasi. Kyuhyun meringis melihat ekspresi Changmin.

"Ya-pokoknya aku tidak bisa!"

"Haa…. jangan bilang kau adalah seorang anak manja yang tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini, hmm?" balas Changmin lalu menyipitkan matanya untuk menambah aura intimidasi.

Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar kalimat tuduhan Changmin. Dia menggertakan giginya kesal.

"Enak saja kau bilang aku manja! Aku tidak seperti itu! Akan aku perlihatkan padamu aku bukan anak manja!" balasnya tajam lalu segera melepas sepatunya dan meninggalkan Changmin untuk memulai kegiatan bersih-bersih hasil paksaan namja tampan itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak peduli jika masih memakai pakaian kantoran.

Changmin mengerutkan dahi sekilas lalu tersenyum puas dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. Tapi melihat namja manis itu melepas sepatunya begitu saja…

"Hei! Akan lebih baik jika kau pakai sepatumu meski tidak cocok dengan medan seperti ini. Kakimu bisa terluka!" Changmin berteriak untuk memperingatkan Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Aku tidak peduli!" balas namja manis itu keras kepala. Mungkin dia ingin menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

Changmin mendesah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Dia sungguhan khawatir tentang kaki Kyuhyun yang bisa saja terluka jika namja manis itu bertelanjang kaki. Karang-karang tentulah mempunyai permukaan yang tajam dan dapat dengan mudah melukai siapapun. Tapi, jika Kyuhyun keras kepala begitu, mau bagaimana lagi? Changmin mengedikkan bahunya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Changmin menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Sedikit demi sedikit kegiatan bersih-bersih pantai ini mulai selesai. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan dia bersama para relawan bisa segera pulang. Matanya mendongak melihat gerombolan awan yang mulai menghitam. Ah, memang benar kata Paman Jongsik. Setelah itu, dia mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengumpulkan sampah-sampah. Dia tertawa merasa terhibur dengan ekspresi yang ditampakkan namja manis itu. Ada gambaran rasa jijik, kesal, enggan, tapi tetap memungut sampah-sampah. Dia lega sejauh ini dia tidak mendengar namja manis itu berteriak mengaduh. Mungkin saja jika kakinya terluka.

Namja tampan itu baru saja akan melanjutkan kegiatannya, saat mendengar pekikan dari obyek yang baru saja dilihatnya. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan dengan cepat matanya bergerak melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Dia melihat namja manis itu menyandar pada karang di belakangnya lalu mengangkat kaki kanannya. Baru saja, dia merasa harus bersyukur karena namja manis itu tidak terluka, tapi sekarang itu terjadi? Namja tampan itu segera berjalan cepat mendekati Kyuhyun. Beberapa relawan yang sempat mendengar pekikan Kyuhyun juga mendekati namja manis itu.

Setelah berada di depan Kyuhyun, Changmin segera melihat kaki kanan namja manis itu. Mata hitamnya terbelalak lebar melihat kondisi kaki Kyuhyun.

"Ya Tuhan! Jadi seperti ini kakimu dari tadi?! Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana, sih?" tanya Changmin agak memekik kesal. Dia melihat kaki putih pucat itu terdapat banyak goresan melintang yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Lalu yang paling parah adalah yang mungkin menyebabkan namja manis itu memekik kesakitan tadi. Luka dekat tulang tumit yang cukup besar dengan banyak darah mengalir. Itu sudah pasti sangat sakit. Letaknya yang dekat tulang tumit, akan membuatnya susah bergerak.

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan tapi segera memajukan bibirnya kesal karena Changmin mengatainya bodoh. Tadi dia disebut manja, sekarang bodoh. Kenapa namja tampan itu selalu menyebalkan? Ini terjadi juga karena namja tampan itu yang memaksanya.

"Apa ini cukup dengan pertolongan pertama?" tanya Changmin pada seorang relawan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Relawan itu menggeleng, "Tidak akan cukup. Letak lukanya yang dekat dengan tulang tumit mengkhawatirkan. Harus dipastikan tidak ada sendi yang ikut terluka,"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya horor dengan penjelasan itu.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit, Changmin-ah," lanjut teman relawannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan bersih pantai ini?" tanya Changmin tampak bimbang.

Kyuhyun semakin kesal dengan pertanyaan Changmin itu. Astaga… dia terluka parah begini dan Changmin masih memikirkan acara bersih pantai ini? Namja manis itu sungguh tak habis pikir. Kyuhyun membayangkan jika dia menjadi kekasih namja tampan itu, pasti dia akan selalu jadi yang kedua, karena yang pertama adalah Changmin selalu mendahulukan jiwa sosialnya. Eh? Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan?

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi sampah yang harus dibersihkan. Tidak apa-apa jika kau pergi dulu," jawab teman relawan Changmin.

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin yang terdiam sesaat lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia menghela nafas lega karena Changmin tidak terlalu lama berpikir.

Setelah itu, Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menghadapkan punggungnya pada Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu terlihat terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia hanya diam menatapi punggung lebar yang terlihat sangat nyaman jika bersandar di sana. Astaga! Dia memikirkan apa lagi? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menghalau pikirannya yang semakin melantur.

"Hei! Kau jangan diam saja! Segera naik ke punggungku!" perintah Changmin yang mulai tak sabar.

"A-apakah ha-harus?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Dia merutuki suaranya yang terdengar gugup.

"Memangnya kau bisa jalan? Atau kau ingin aku gendong di depan, hah?" tanya Changmin lagi yang mulai jengah.

Kyuhyun terkejut lagi. Pipinya mulai dirambati rona merah muda mendengar tawaran Changmin. Membayangkan dirinya di gendong di depan oleh Changmin….

"Ti-tidak! Kau gila!" jawabnya malu dan semakin gugup.

"Kan, aku hanya bertanya,"

Kyuhyun akhirnya naik ke punggung Changmin meskipun dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Dia malu sungguh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Pegangan. Aku tidak ingin mendengar jeritan di belakangku nanti jika kau jatuh," kata Changmin memperingatkan setelah Kyuhyun naik di punggungnya.

Namja manis itu bersungut-sungut jengkel tapi akhirnya melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke bahu lebar Changmin. Dia merasakan jantungnya, astaga jantungnya tak lagi berdebar halus, tapi sudah berdebar tak karuan. Punggung tegap dalam pelukannya ini seolah menghantarkan panas yang membuat pikirannya mendadak kacau. Kyuhyun merutuki hal ini karena dia tak tahu harus bagaimana menenangkan dirinya. Tapi, dia harus tenang. Itu terlihat sulit tampaknya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan para relawan, Changmin membawa Kyuhyun menuju ke luar lokasi Pantai _Taejongdae_.

"Hei, kau bawa mobil tidak?" tanya Changmin sebelum sampai luar Pantai Taejongdae.

Dari balik bahu Changmin, Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Paman Shin akan menjemputku,"

Changmin berpikir sebentar.

"Ya, sudah kita naik bus saja. Akan lebih lama jika menunggu Paman Shin," putusnya lalu berjalan menuju halte bus.

Dalam perjalanan ke halte bus, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya merasakan ada getaran ponsel di saku jeans yang dipakai Changmin. Tampaknya namja tampan itu mengacuhkannya.

"Hei, ponselmu bergetar. Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun mengintip wajah Changmin dari samping.

Namja tampan itu melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu masih dengan menggendong Kyuhyun dia mengambil ponselnya dan menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Tolong pegang ponselnya,"

Kyuhyun segera mengangguk dan menerimanya. Dia menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga Changmin. Namja tampan itu menerima telepon masih dengan berjalan menuju halte bus.

"Ada apa, Umma?" tanya Changmin tanpa basa-basi. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya mendengarnya.

" _Kau itu tidak sopan pada Umma-mu! Dasar anak kurang ajar! Setidaknya sapalah Umma dulu! Baru bertanya!"_ jawab suara yang keluar dari speaker ponsel.

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. Seperti sudah sangat terbiasa dengan makian Ummanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

"Ya, ya, ya. Halo Umma, bagaimana kabarmu di sore yang mendung ini? Semoga tidak ikut mendung, ya," balas Changmin sarkastik.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tergelak sekarang. Changmin mengabaikan tawa Kyuhyun.

" _Kau memang sungguh menyebalkan Changmin-ah! Sudahlah Umma tidak ingin berbasa-basi!"_

Ummanya itu memang tidak jelas. Tadi minta disapa, sekarang tidak ingin berbasa basi.

"Jika tidak ingin berbasa-basi, lanjutkan kata-katamu Umma,"

" _Ah, iya juga!"_

Sekarang Changmin ingin menepuk dahinya tak habis pikir. Kyuhyun di belakangnya masih tertawa. Tampaknya namja manis itu sangat terhibur dengan obrolannya pada Ummanya.

" _Apa acara bersih Pantai_ Taejongdae _sudah selesai? Jika sudah segera pulang ke rumah! Ada hal yang sangat-sangat-sangat darurat! Kau tidak bisa mengabaikannya! Jika kau mengabaikannya, Umma bisa mengancammu dengan siksaan yang tidak berperi-keibuan!"_

Kyuhyun tambah tergelak mendengarnya. Dia agak takjub dengan interaksi Changmin pada Ummanya. Changmin mau tidak mau menoleh ke belakang melihat namja manis itu. Tapi dia masa bodoh, dia harus segera menjawab pertanyaan Ummanya. Jika tidak suara melengking Ummanya akan menjadi hal buruk untuk didengarnya.

"Jawabannya sudah. Tapi aku tidak bisa segera pulang-dengarkan dulu Umma!" potong Changmin cepat saat Ummanya akan menyela jawabannya.

"Ada temanku yang terluka. Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang. Tidak bisa ditunda,"

" _Tapi-tapi, ini juga mendesak, Changmin-ah! Kau-harus-pulang-sekarang!"_ balas Ummanya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Lalu temanku bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya. Dia jadi merasa tak enak hati sekarang. Tapi, kan, dia terluka juga hasil paksaan Changmin.

" _Emm, ah! Bawa saja ke rumah! Umma nanti akan minta tolong Jung Soo untuk mengobati temanmu,"_ usul Ummanya.

Changmin teringat Bibi Jung Soo yang merupakan tetangga depan rumah mereka dan seorang dokter itu. Ah, Ummanya itu kadang-kadang pintar juga.

"Sebentar, aku tanya temanku dulu,"

" _Pastikan dia menjawab iya,"_ paksa Ummanya yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh geli.

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke belakang melihat Kyuhyun yang juga melihatnya.

"Kau dengarkan, kan? Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Namja manis itu tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau bagaimana. Tapi dia merasa sangat senang, saat Umma dari Changmin menyuruh namja tampan itu membawanya ke rumah mereka.

Changmin kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya pada Ummanya.

"Dia mau Umma. Pastikan Bibi Jung Soo sudah di rumah saat kami datang,"

" _Beres, Changmin-ah! Baiklah, Umma tutup teleponnya. Hati-hati anak Umma yang tampan!"_ balas Ummanya lalu mematikan telepon sepihak.

Namja tampan itu mendesah jengkel dengan perbuatan Ummanya yang suka seenaknya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa _familiar_ dengan seseorang yang tingkahnya hampir mirip dengan Ummanya. Seseorang yang sekarang ada dalam gendongannya tentu saja. Sedangkan seseorang itu tersenyum-senyum senang di belakang Changmin seperti lupa dengan sakit di luka kaki kanannya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Sekian untuk part A dari chapter 3. Saya akan melihat respon pembaca dulu baru saya post part B-nya. Jika responnya bagus, saya pasti akan post secepatnya dalam minggu ini.

Ini adalah balasan untuk review yang masuk. **AkaSunaSparKyu**. Iya, masing-masing udah punya pasangan. **Shin Ririn1013**. Hemm, bisa dibilang begitu. Kyu nganggur habis lulus kuliah, terus bingung sama tujuan hidupnya gitu. Saya membayangkan Kyu itu terbiasa nyaman dan mulus hidupnya sebagai orang kaya, jadilah dia seenaknya saja. Makanya meskipun punya orangtua yang mapan, dia mengganggap dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Dia ikut magang di perusahaan Appa-nya, tapi gak serius. Seperti penjelasan di chapter 1, kalo kata Eunhyuk itu cuma buat ngisi waktu luang dia aja. Masalah umur Kyu lebih tua dari Changmin. **Macchiato Chwang**. Saya ngebut nyelesain fic ini dulu yaaa/maaf/. **hyunnie02**. Bukan selingkuh juga sih nyebutnya nanti. Kyuhyun akan mengalami saat di mana ada sesuatu yang ingin dia miliki, tapi dia harus berusaha keras, karena selama ini sebagai seseorang yang berlimpahan materi, dia tak pernah berjuang dengan serius. Apa yang akan dia perjuangkan? Silahkan baca lanjutan fic ini/hehehehe/. **Sheehae89**. Bisa dibilang begitu. **iasshine**. Tidak, Heechul dan Jaejoong belum saling mengenal. **elferani**. Mengenai perasaan Kyuhyun ke Siwon akan dijelaskan pada chapter selanjutnya. **laxyovrds**. Iya sepertinya. Maaf saya memang jagonya nge-drama.

Untuk JonginDO; SNCKS; Desviana407; ; cuttiekyu; readlight; cho loekyu07; Jiji Park; GaemGyu92; kyunihae; Eka Elf; angel sparkyu; Songkyurina; Caramel Macchiato; naminara; Minhyun Ichigo Macchiato. Terima kasih reviewnya^^

 _ **Thanks so much for all of you who red, rev, fav, and foll my fic**_ /deepbow/


	4. Chapter 4

Cast :

Shim Changmin

Jung (Cho) Kyuhyun

Lee Yeon Hee

Choi Siwon

Other Cast :

Jung Yunho-Jung (Kim) Jaejoong

Shim (Tan) Hangeng-Shim (Kim) Heechul

Shim Soo Yeon

Shim Ji Yeon

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

 _NB : setting lokasi FF ini ada di_ _ **Busan**_ _, Korea Selatan._

* * *

Saya sangat merekomendasikan untuk mendengarkan lagunya _Savage Garden-I Knew I Loved You_ saat baca part B ini. Itu menggambarkan perasaan Kyuhyun buat Changmin ^^ Dan inilah part B dari chapter 3. Terima kasih sangat atas respon yang diberikan di part A^^

.

.

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk Pangeran Shim yang akan enlist military sebentar lagi.

This is for you Prince Shim.

" _Karena kesempurnaan bukanlah yang membuatmu bahagia. Tetapi saling melengkapilah yang menciptakan kesempurnaan untuk membuatmu bahagia."_

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Chapter 3-Part B

.

.

Kyuhyun sesekali mengaduh kesakitan saat Bibi Jung Soo mengobati lukanya. Tapi dia menahan suaranya agar tidak mengganggu pembicaraan yang lebih mirip perdebatan antara ibu dan anak di sofa seberangnya. Sembari kakinya diobati dia sesekali menyimak perdebatan ibu dan anak itu yang menurutnya lucu. Bagaimana tidak lucu jika kadang sesekali Sang Umma menganiaya anaknya jika omongannya dibantah atau diremehkan oleh anaknya itu. Belum isi obrolan mereka yang sering membuatnya ingin tertawa. Tapi sebisa mungkin dia menahannya.

"Bibi, apakah memang Changmin dan Umma-nya punya interaksi seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kekehan geli. Dia teringat Ummanya. Jika dengan Ummanya, lebih sering dia yang membuat Ummanya jengkel. Meskipun sebenarnya, Ummanya dan Umma Changmin itu sama-sama bawel.

Bibi Jung Soo melihat Kyuhyun sekilas dengan tersenyum. Dia kembali telaten mengobati luka di kaki namja manis itu.

"Ya, memang seperti itu. Heechul itu memang cerewet, egois, sering berbicara dan bertingkah seenaknya. Sedangkan Changmin memang tipe yang mandiri dan berpikir kritis. Makanya jika mereka berdua sudah bicara seperti itulah yang terjadi," kata Bibi Jung Soo sangat paham dengan karakter ibu dan anak di seberang mereka.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dia menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke arah Changmin dan Ummanya. Perdebatan mereka dari tadi belum berhenti. Dari obrolan mereka, namja manis itu mengetahui Changmin dan Ummanya sedang membicarakan tentang Festival Musim Gugur yang diadakan pemerintah kota Busan. Namja tampan itu dan Ummanya terlibat sebagai panitia festival yang diadakan satu minggu lagi itu. Sepertinya ada beberapa masalah pra-acara yang membuat mereka berdebat panjang.

"Nah! Ini bagian terburuknya! Penyanyi yang mengisi acara _grand opening_ festival mendadak membatalkan keikutsertaannya! Bagaimana ini Changmin-ah? Padahal besok adalah _deadline_ untuk _fixasi_ acara dan acaranya seminggu lagi! Yang benar sajaaa!" pekik Heechul untuk kesekian kalinya. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya untuk mengekspresikan kepanikannya. Sedangkan Changmin, dari wajahnya terlihat dia terkejut dengan berita dari Ummanya itu. Namja tampan itu terdiam sejenak berpikir untuk mencari solusinya.

"Kau itu jangan diam saja! Bicaralah sesuatu!" lanjut Heechul masih heboh memekik.

Changmin menghela nafas lelah. Ummanya ini tidak tahu saja dia sedang berpikir.

"Aku ini sedang berpikir mencari solusinya Umma. Aku lebih mengedepankan otak daripada mulut," jawab Changmin mulai gemas dengan Ummanya yang cerewet.

Mendengar kalimat Changmin, Heechul melebarkan mata bulatnya. Dia segera mencubit keras-keras lengan Changmin.

"Argh! Sakit Umma!" teriak Changmin lalu segera mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Heechul.

"Itu salahmu mengatai Ummamu ini! Umma juga berpikir dengan otak tidak hanya dengan mulut!"

Changmin merasa ingin terjun bebas dari ketinggian mendengar protes Ummanya. Ya Tuhan, Ummanya ini sensitif sekali! Dia ingat bahwa dia tidak menyebutkan Ummanya mengedepankan mulutnya daripada otaknya. Ah, ini memang nasibnya mempunyai Umma yang antik ini.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapat solusi dari otakmu itu, hah?" tanya Ummanya terdengar sarkastik. Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi pertanyaannya Ummanya.

"Ah! Changmin-ah…! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menggantikan pengisi acaranya! Kau kan juga bisa menyanyi!" ucap Heechul tiba-tiba sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu anaknya itu.

Changmin menatap Ummanya dengan mata melebar syok. Dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak! Aku sudah sangat sibuk besok. Apa Umma sudah lupa aku ini koordinator divisi acara? Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menyanyi! Aku-tidak-mau!" tolak Changmin cepat.

"Changmin bisa menyanyi, Bibi Heechul?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Namja manis yang dari tadi menyimak pembicaraan mereka itu terlihat takjub dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Heechul.

Heechul yang mendengar pertanyaan untuknya itu, segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Changmin lalu melihat Kyuhyun. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya cepat dengan senyuman lebar.

"Iya! Dari kecil Changmin itu sering ikut kontes atau acara menyanyi sampai dia sekolah. Suara Changmin bagus. Istilahnya jika di musik jenis suaranya apa, ya? Bibi lupa. Jenis suara tinggi itu apa, ya?"

Terlihat Heechul berpikir keras mengingat-ingat.

" _Tenor_ , Bibi," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Nah! Iya itu!" Heechul terlihat senang sekali ada yang membantunya mengingat.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya memproses informasi yang baru saja didapatnya. Changmin bisa menyanyi dan jenis suaranya adalah suara _tenor_. Itu adalah jenis suara yang susah dan tidak semua penyanyi bisa mencapai nada-nada tinggi seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang dengan suara _tenor_. Bahkan dia yang ikut les vokal saja, andalannya adalah lagu _ballad_ karena jenis suaranya yang halus cenderung lembut. Ah, dia sekarang tahu, bahwa dia dan Changmin punya hobi yang sama, yaitu menyanyi. Dia jadi penasaran dengan suara namja tampan itu. Kepribadian Changmin untuk kesekian kali membuatnya terpengarah.

"Huh! Sayangnya anak ini berhenti unjuk vokal sejak kuliah," Heechul menggerutu dengan mata memincing melihat anaknya yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan kalimat Ummanya.

"Itu tidak penting untuk dibahas. Sudah… kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita, Umma,"

"Apanya yang mau dibahas jika kau belum mengiyakan usul Umma? Kau menyetujuinya dulu baru Umma akan melanjutkan pembicaraan kita. Titik!" putus Heechul sepihak.

"Ya, Tuhan…." Changmin mendesis sangat jengkel dengan tingkah Ummanya. Ibu macam apa ini yang terlihat lebih kekanakkan daripada anaknya? Dia ingat bahwa kedua saudara perempuannya bisa lebih dewasa bersikap daripada Ummanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan merajuk begitu! Umma sangat tidak pantas merajuk padaku. Merajuklah jika bersama Appa," jawab Changmin akhirnya mengalah. Heechul bertepuk tangan senang lalu segera memeluk anaknya itu.

"Kau memang anak Umma yang paling tampan, paling baik, paling pengertian, ah… Umma sangat menyayangimu Changmin-ah!"

Changmin menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Jika ada maunya saja, Ummanya ini sok manis.

"Tentu saja aku paling tampan. Aku satu-satunya anak laki-laki Umma. Jangan lupa, Umma. Besok berarti harus ada pertemuan dengan para panitia, pihak yayasan, dan perwakilan pemerintah kota. Aku akan membicarakan keikutsertaanku sebagai pengisi acara, agar beberapa tugasku bisa di _back-up_ para staff divisi acara yang lain,"

Heechul mengangguk cepat menanggapi kalimat anaknya. Sedangkan dari sofa seberang mereka, Kyuhyun dan Jung Soo tertawa geli melihat tingkah Heechul dan sikap pasrah Changmin. Namja manis itu mengingat-ingat dalam otaknya, dia harus menghadiri festival itu untuk melihat dan mendengarkan sendiri Changmin menyanyi.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

"Hah… benar-benar badai, ya?" gumam Changmin saat mengintip langit luar yang berwarna hitam pekat disertai hujan angin kencang dari balik gorden jendela. Untunglah semua anggota keluarganya sudah ada di rumah.

"Kau sekalian makan malam dan menginap di sini saja, Kyuhyun-ah. Rumah kami menyediakan kamar tamu jika ada yang menginap,"

Changmin menoleh ke arah Ummanya saat mendengar tawaran Ummanya pada Kyuhyun yang terjebak badai di rumahnya. Sebenarnya namja manis itu akan menghubungi Paman Shin untuk menjemputnya. Tapi dengan kondisi cuaca yang tidak bersahabat seperti ini, akan sangat membahayakan untuk Paman Shin berkendara di jalan.

"Aduh, Bibi. Itu akan sangat merepotkan Bibi," jawab Kyuhyun segan.

"Justru kau akan lebih sangat merepotkan jika memaksa pulang. Kau lihat, kan cuaca di luar bagaimana? Bibi tidak mau jika kau memaksa pulang, besok Bibi akan diserbu wartawan karena akan ada berita penemuan seorang namja yang ditemukan tidak bernyawa. Penyebabnya adalah karena seorang ibu temannya tidak mencegahnya saat dia ingin pulang ke rumahnya,"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar penjelasan Heechul. Kalimat yang diucapkan Heechul hampir mirip dengan kalimat Changmin saat siang tadi di _Taejongdae_. Ternyata meskipun banyak sisi yang bertolak belakang antara ibu dan anak ini, ada juga sisi yang yang sama. Salah satu adalah kalimat-kalimat sarkastik atau tajam mereka. Sama-sama tidak suka menyaring omongan.

Changmin mengabaikan obrolan Heechul dan Kyuhyun lalu beranjak menuju dapur untuk minum. Perkiraannya, jika Ummanya dan Kyuhyun itu sama dari sifatnya memang benar. Mereka tampak nyambung saat mengobrol. Di dapur dia berpapasan dengan adik perempuan tertuanya yang sudah duduk di tingkat akhir _high school_ , Shim Soo Yeon. Adiknya pasti akan mulai memasak makan malam.

"Sendirian saja? Mana Ji Yeon?" tanya Changmin sambil meminum segelas air putih.

"Dia masih mandi. Nanti juga menyusul," jawab Soo Yeon sembari mengambil beberapa bahan makanan di kulkas.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Namja tampan itu akan menuju kamarnya saat Heechul menarik lengannya tiba-tiba.

"Hei, sebagai tuan rumah, kau harus melayani tamumu, Changmin-ah. Antar Kyuhyun ke kamar tamu lalu pinjami dia bajumu sebagai ganti. Umma melihatnya tidak nyaman, dari tadi dia masih memakai pakaian kantoran,"

Changmin melihat Ummanya, "Kenapa tidak Umma saja? Aku ingin mandi. Tubuhku sudah lengket semua,"

"Changmin…." desis Heechul mengancam.

"Iya! Iya!" jawab Changmin terpaksa.

"Nah, jadilah anak baik. Jangan membuat Ummamu ini cepat tua karena selalu membantah perkataan Umma. Kalau Ummamu ini tidak cantik lagi bagaimana, hmm?"

"Umma, jangan mulai lagi!" sahut Changmin cepat dan segera beranjak dari samping Ummanya. Di dengarnya Heechul terkekeh geli.

Setelah sampai di depan Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu namja manis itu berjalan. Kyuhyun memandangi tangan Changmin tidak mengerti.

"Ayo, kubantu kau berjalan," kata Changmin menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun masih diam. Di pikirannya adalah apakah Changmin akan menggendongnya lagi?

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan memapahmu," lanjut namja tampan itu seolah mengerti pikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis lalu segera menerima uluran tangan Changmin untuk membantunya berdiri. Setelah itu Changmin menaruh tangan kirinya untuk memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu merasakan tubuhnya menegang secara tiba-tiba dengan sentuhan Changmin di pinggangnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan reaksi tubuhnya itu. Ini bukanlah waktunya untuk berpikir aneh-aneh lagi. Changmin yang terlihat biasa saja, segera menaruh tangan kanan Kyuhyun untuk memeluk bahunya. Mereka segera berjalan menuju kamar tamu.

Di koridor yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan deretan kamar, Kyuhyun melihat Heechul tersenyum melihatnya lalu segera masuk ke sebuah kamar.

"Bibi Heechul tidak ikut memasak?" tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang dirasakannya.

Changmin berdecak sekilas, "Umma tidak bisa memasak. Dia hanya akan menghancurkan dapur jika mencoba memasak,"

Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

"Jadi, apa yang memasak kedua adik perempuanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Dia ingat melihat dua adik perempuan Changmin yang tadi sempat menyapanya saat mereka pulang sekolah. Lalu baru saja, adik tertuanya sudah mulai memasak.

Kyuhyun melirik namja tampan yang sedang memapahnya itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya.

"Sesekali Appa yang akan memasak. Tapi, masakan Appa yang enak hanya dari negara asalnya saja. Masakan khas China,"

Namja manis itu melebarkan matanya terkejut. Appa Changmin dari China? Jadi Changmin blasteran China-Korea? Atau bagaimana?

"Appamu orang China? Lalu Ummamu apa orang China Juga?"

"Iya, Appaku orang China tapi Ummaku orang Korea," jawab Changmin sembari membuka pintu kamar tamu dan mendudukkan Kyuhyun ke ranjang kamar.

"Kau tunggulah dulu. Aku akan mengambilkan beberapa bajuku untuk baju gantimu," lanjutnya lalu segera pergi tanpa menunggu respon Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu memandangi pintu yang tertutup. Dia memikirkan banyak hal yang diketahui dari namja penolongnya itu hari ini.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Keesokan harinya, terlihat Changmin memicingkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang masih melihat ponselnya dengan wajah bimbang. Namja manis itu terlihat sesekali tampak berpikir dan juga kadang menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali. Changmin jadi penasaran ada apa dengan namja manis yang menurutnya cerewet itu.

"Kau kenapa? Paman Shin tidak bisa menjemputmu?" tanya Changmin menebak alasan dibalik wajah bimbang Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu mendongak melihat Changmin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia segera menggeser duduknya saat Changmin ikut duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan lagi, "Aku bahkan belum mengubungi Paman Shin. Aku…" Kyuhyun menelan lagi kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. Dia ragu untuk mengucapkannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Tapi, kau jangan mengataiku atau memakiku jika aku mengatakan alasannya," jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius. Dia sungguh jengkel jika Changmin mulai bermulut pedas lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong namja manis itu merasa sangat senang. Dari hari kemarin sampai saat ini dia menginap di rumah namja tampan itu, Changmin tidak lagi -atau mungkin belum lagi- bertingkah menyebalkan. Dia bisa lebih ramah dan lebih memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri saat mengingatnya.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kau sekarang malah tersenyum-senyum begitu? Kau masih waras, kan?"

Senyuman Kyuhyun luntur mendengar kalimat Changmin. Baru saja dia senang karena namja tampan itu bisa menjaga omongannya, sekarang sudah mengatainya lagi.

"Aku masih waras! Sudahlah, lupakan apa yang akan aku katakan,"

Kyuhyun mendadak jengkel gara-gara kalimat Changmin itu.

Changmin tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar merajuk itu. Namja manis itu semakin merengut saat mendengar tawa di sampingnya. Mood-nya jadi rusak sekarang. Dia sungguh kesal, kenapa namja tampan di sebelahnya itu bisa sangat mudah mengubah-ubah suasana hatinya hanya karena tingkah atau perkataannya? Tidak biasanya, dia dibuat begini oleh orang lain. Jika boleh mengakuinya dengan bangga, dia-lah yang selalu membuat orang lain kelimpungan karena tingkahnya. Tapi, si Shim Changmin ini, sungguh membuat Kyuhyun gemas sekali.

"Hentikan tawamu itu! Kau membuat mood-ku rusak sepagi ini! Kau pernah tidak mendengar ungkapan yang mengatakan jika di pagi hari kau membuat mood seseorang jelek, maka hari itu kau membuat harinya menjadi buruk?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya memandang Changmin penuh kekesalan.

"Apa peduliku? Itu bukan urusanku dan tidak berpengaruh padaku," jawab Changmin santai.

Kyuhyun semakin jengkel mendengar jawaban Changmin. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya untuk mengekspresikan kekesalannya. Namja manis itu menggeretakkan giginya dan pipi _chubby_ -nya tampak memerah.

"Kaauuu! Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan?! Aku sangat kesaaaal padamu!" pekik Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Changmin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan makin tergelak heboh saat melihat ekspresi kekesalan namja manis di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus pasrah karena dia tidak bisa membalas Changmin.

"Hahahaha…. Baiklah. Aku berhenti tertawa. Aku kasihan melihatmu. Coba sekarang kau katakan kenapa kau belum menghubungi Paman Shin, hmm? Kau tidak berpikir agar aku mengantarmu pulang, kan?" tebak Changmin lagi dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Percaya diri sekali!" balas Kyuhyun dengan mata caramelnya melihat Changmin tajam.

"Kan, aku hanya menebak," ucap Changmin lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku-umm, aku belum ingin pulang. Kau jangan mengataiku!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

Changmin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar alasan Kyuhyun. dia berpikir sesaat. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun mendesah lega dengan reaksi Changmin. Dia melihat Changmin yang juga melihatnya, "Aku tidak ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan atau dilakukan hari ini. Makanya aku belum ingin pulang,"

"Memangnya kau tidak bekerja? Atau tempatmu bekerja libur saat akhir pekan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. "Aku hanya magang di kantor,"

"Oh…" Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dia tidak tertarik bertanya lebih lanjut tentang pekerjaan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu kembali berpikir beberapa saat.

"Mood-mu masih buruk tidak?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Changmin melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Mau ke sekolah Eunsoo? Dia hari ini ada pertunjukan drama di sekolahnya. Gadis kecil itu memintaku datang hari ini,"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya sangat terkejut dengan ajakan Changmin. Mata bulatnya tampak berbinar-binar dan mulutnya membuka. Dia seperti tidak yakin dengan ajakan Changmin. Namja tampan itu menawarkan ajakan pergi bersamanya? Ini benar-benar hal tak terduga!

"Serius?" tanya Kyuhyun agak memekik.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, bukannya kau dan Bibi Heechul akan bertemu dengan para penyelenggara Festival Musim Gugur Busan?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Itu masih nanti sore. Pertunjukkan drama di sekolah Eunsoo pasti akan selesai nanti siang. Mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau juga tidak masalah," balas Changmin ringan.

"Aku mau! Aku mau! Aku mau sekaaliii!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan pekikan antusias. Kedua tangannya sampai-sampai mencengkeram bahu Changmin seolah ingin meyakinkan namja tampan itu dengan jawabannya.

"Hei, biasa saja! Tidak usah sampai berteriak begitu!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku sangat senang! Ayo berangkat sekarang!"

Changmin memutar bola matanya dengan tingkah _overacting_ Kyuhyun. Dia menyentil dahi Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan namja manis itu.

"Aw~" Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan lalu mengusap dahinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kita berpamitan dulu dengan Ummaku,"

"Iya, iya…" sahut Kyuhyun tidak berminat protes bahkan memarahi Changmin karena perbuatan namja tampan itu. Dia justru kembali tersenyum-senyum senang karena hari ini dia bisa melakukan hal yang menyenangkan lagi bersama Changmin.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Pertunjukkan drama di sekolah Eunsoo berakhir lebih awal dari perkiraan Changmin. Gadis kecil itu tampak cantik dan imut saat memerankan tokoh utama di pertunjukkan drama sekolahnya. Eunsoo terlihat sangat senang saat melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun datang melihatnya. Mungkin karena itu, Eunsoo bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Sekarang, mereka bertiga ada di taman kota. Changmin ingin mengajak Eunsoo berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum dia harus melanjutkan agendanya bersama Ummanya.

Kyuhyun memandangi Eunsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya dan sedang memeluk erat boneka _teddy bear_ besar hadiah dari Changmin untuk gadis kecil itu. Kata Changmin itu hadiah atas kerja keras Eunsoo. Sedangkan Changmin masih mengantri di stan penjual es krim untuk Eunsoo.

Berbicara soal boneka _teddy bear_ Eunsoo, namja manis itu sempat heran saat melihat Changmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah boneka yang terbungkus plastik motif dan dihiasi pita. Ternyata namja tampan itu sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Eunsoo. Kyuhyun tahu dia bukanlah orang yang akan menerima boneka itu. Tapi dia merasa tersentuh dengan perbuatan Changmin. Namja manis itu berpikir, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang sangat perhatian dan sangat peka terhadap hal-hal kecil seperti itu? Padahal Eunsoo bukanlah siapa-siapa Changmin. Tapi, Changmin memperlakukan gadis kecil itu dengan penuh rasa sayang tanpa alasan apapun. Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya meleleh dengan perbuatan Changmin.

" _Oppa_ ," panggil Eunsoo membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun tentang Changmin. Namja manis itu agak berjengit sedikit terkejut.

"Iya, Eunsoo-ya," jawab Kyuhyun dan segera memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis kecil itu.

"Aku ingin tanya, apa Kyuhyun _Oppa_ itu pacar Changmin _Oppa_?" tanya gadis kecil itu polos tapi mampu membuat Kyuhyun tersedak tiba-tiba.

Namja manis itu terdiam dengan wajah yang mulai memanas. Dia merasakan aliran darahnya berdesir dengan cepat membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Susah payah Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari mata bening Eunsoo. Tapi justru bola mata caramelnya melihat Changmin yang sudah mendapatkan giliran untuk memesan. Lalu entah kenapa itu malah membuat jantungnya berdetak makin heboh dan perutnya terasa melilit geli. Namja manis itu meringis gemas dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Kenapa jantungnya bisa begini? Kenapa mendadak pikirannya kacau dan tidak bisa melakukan sinkronisasi dengan tubuhnya untuk tetap tenang? Ah, Kyuhyun jadi pusing sendiri dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Aku kira Kyuhyun _Oppa_ pacaran dengan Changmin _Oppa_. Kalian serasi lho," lanjut Eunsoo lagi semakin membuat wajah manis Kyuhyun memerah.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum terpaksa menanggapi kalimat polos Eunsoo. Dia merutukinya, tapi namja manis itu memikirkan kalimat Eunsoo.

"Benarkah, Eunsoo-ya?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu tapi tergelitik untuk tetap bertanya.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk cepat.

"Iya! Changmin _Oppa_ lebih serasi jika berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun _Oppa_. Meskipun aku baru dua kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun _Oppa_ , tapi menurutku begitu. Daripada Changmin _Oppa_ berpacaran dengan Yeon Hee _Unnie_ ," jawab Eunsoo dengan memasang ekspresi serius.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nama itu lagi. Yeon Hee? Siapa Yeon Hee?

"Tampaknya obrolan kalian sangat seru," kata seseorang tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan melihat Changmin sudah berdiri di depannya dan Eunsoo. Namja tampan itu memilih berlutut di depan Eunsoo lalu memberikan sebuah es krim pada gadis kecil itu. Melihat Changmin sedekat itu dengannya, Kyuhyun mendadak merasa gugup. Dia melupakan nama asing yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Eunsoo. Namja manis itu memilih melihat ke arah yang lain asalkan tidak melihat wajah Changmin. Kyuhyun merutuki pertanyaan Eunsoo yang tiba-tiba membuat perasaannya tidak karuan begini.

"Ini untukmu,"

Kyuhyun melihat sebuah es krim terjulur di depan wajahnya. Changmin mengulurkan satu _cone_ es krim itu untuknya. Namja manis itu mendongak melihat Changmin untuk memastikan es krim itu sungguh diberikan padanya.

"Itu untukku?" tanyanya memastikan.

Changmin mendecak pelan. "Iya," jawabnya datar.

Kyuhyun menahan mati-matian senyuman lebar yang ingin dia lakukan karena perbuatan Changmin yang menurutnya manis. Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya malu-malu lalu menerima es krim itu. Dia segera menjilat sedikit es krim yang mulai meleleh. Terasa sangat segar dan manis. Ah, Kyuhyun merasakan manisnya es krim di lidahnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Apakah perasaan senang yang dirasakannya ini karena es krim atau karena Changmin? Namja manis itu mengerlingkan matanya melihat Changmin yang berdiri lalu duduk di sebelah Eunsoo. Dia tersenyum sangat menikmati perasaan yang terasa manis ini. Sedangkan Eunsoo tersenyum geli melihat wajah malu-malu Kyuhyun yang mencuri pandang pada Changmin.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan cermin besar yang diletakkan di ruang tengah rumahnya. Dia memutar-mutar tubuhnya, mengecek sekali lagi pakaiannya terutama penampilannya hari ini. Namja manis itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk menciptakan _angle_ yang pas agar membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Dia terkikik geli saat melihat dirinya memang manis.

Mata caramel Kyuhyun yang dari tadi fokus memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, melirik ke pantulan Ummanya di belakang tubuhnya. Sepagi ini Ummanya juga sudah berpenampilan rapi dan cantik.

"Umma mau ke mana?"

Jaejoong yang sedang membenahi kerah kaos _turtle neck_ yang dipakainya mendongak melihat anaknya. Dia mengangkat sedikit alisnya saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun juga sudah berdandan rapi. Dia berjalan mendekat lalu memperhatikan penampilan anaknya.

"Haish, bisakah kau lebih _fashionable_ , Kyu? Apa perlu Umma jadi penata bajumu, hmm?"

Jaejoong justru balik bertanya lalu mendecak kesal melihat penampilan anaknya yang menurutnya terlalu biasa. Dia sangat tidak habis pikir dengan anaknya ini yang tidak bisa mencontoh _style_ berpakaiannya yang _fashionable_.

"Umma, aku itu tadi bertanya! Kenapa Umma mengalihkan pembicaraan?" balas Kyuhyun agak kesal karena komentar Ummanya. Menurutnya apa yang dipakainya sekarang itu sudah tampak bagus.

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun, memutar-mutar tubuh anaknya itu. Namja manis itu hanya menurut saat Ummanya berlaku demikian.

"Hmm, Umma ada undangan acara ke Festival Musim Gugur Busan. Umma pasti tidak akan melewatkannya,"

Mata bulat Kyuhyun melebar terkejut mendengar jawaban Ummanya. Posisinya yang membelakangi Ummanya, segera berbalik cepat untuk menghadap Ummanya.

"Umma akan ke Festival Musim Gugur Busan? Serius?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya melihat respon anaknya, tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

"Aku juga akan ke sana, Umma!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

"Apa tidak salah, Kyu-ie?" tanya Jaejoong sangsi.

Namja manis itu menggeleng cepat.

"Umma kenapa tidak bilang kalau akan pergi ke acara itu?"

Sekarang Kyuhyun merengut sambil melihat Ummanya yang masih berpikir tentang anaknya yang akan ke acara sama dengannya.

"Untuk apa Umma bilang padamu? Memangnya kau pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu? Setahu Umma tidak,"

Kyuhyun meringis geli dengan jawaban Ummanya. Omongan Ummanya memang sangat tepat. Tapi, kan, dia punya alasan yang lain kenapa datang di Festival Musim Gugur Busan.

"Oh, atau Siwon mengajakmu ke sana?" tebak Jaejoong terhadap alasan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. Ah, dia bahkan melupakan Siwon.

"Lalu apa? Kau bukan tipe yang akan repot-repot datang ke suatu tempat jika itu tidak untuk kepentinganmu, sayang," lanjut Jaejoong dengan mata _doe_ -nya memicing melihat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ummanya itu tahu saja tentang karakternya itu.

Namja manis itu mendesah pelan, "Ada undangan dari teman, Umma. Lagipula juga aku tidak punya acara hari ini. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi bersama saja. Ya, ya, ya?" ajak Kyuhyun dengan sedikit merayu Ummanya agar tidak memperpanjang peng-interogasian padanya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas maklum.

"Umma akan berangkat bersamamu, jika kau ganti penampilanmu yang terlalu biasa itu. Apa kata orang-orang jika melihat Jung Jaejoong yang cantik dan _fashionable_ , tapi ternyata anaknya yang manis terlihat sangat biasa? Keluarga Jung itu keluarga yang mempesona, Kyu-ie. Jadi kau jangan merusaknya. Ah, sepertinya Umma harus turun tangan,"

"Umma! Kau menyakiti hatiku dengan perkataanmu!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal.

Jaejoong tak peduli lalu segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu respon anaknya itu.

"Ummaaa, kamarku sebelah situ..."

Jaejoong hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan lanjut membawa Kyuhyun ke _walk in closet_ miliknya. Untunglah ukuran tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun sama jadi dia bisa memilih apapun pakaian yang akan membuat anaknya itu mempesona. Sedangkan namja manis itu memandang syok saat mengetahui ruangan tujuan Ummanya. Sepertinya dia dan Ummanya akan sedikit telat sampai di acara festival itu.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

"Kyu, sini, segera duduk. Untunglah Umma sudah mereservasi kursi. Penuh sekali," kata Jaejoong sedikit mengeluh lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Namja manis itu mengabaikan perkataan Ummanya. Mata bulatnya menelisik tiap sudut tempat festival. Sayangnya, dia tidak mendapati seseorang yang dicarinya ada dalam jangkauan pandangannya. Dia menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Sedikit kesal juga, karena Ummanya yang memaksa mengganti penampilan dan bajunya, dia tidak bisa datang lebih awal untuk bertemu seseorang itu. Mau tidak mau sekarang dia menuruti Ummanya untuk segera duduk.

Festival yang dihadirinya menampilkan banyak kegiatan. Setahunya acara ini akan berlangsung satu minggu. Di mana akan diisi dengan pameran bunga-bunga dari seluruh dunia, berbagai perlombaan, pertunjukan budaya, stan-stan kuliner khas Korea, dan pertunjukan kembang api saat _grand closing_. Untuk hari ini yang merupakan _grand opening_ , akan ada acara pembukaan dan sambutan singkat dari walikota Busan. Maka dari itu disediakan panggung khusus dan beberapa deretan kursi untuk tamu undangan, termasuk Ummanya, Jung Jaejoong. Setelah itu akan ada beberapa pengisi acara dan salah satunya adalah yang sangat ditunggu Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin.

Namja manis itu berdoa semoga Changmin belum tampil. Jika sampai Changmin sudah tampil, dia benar-benar akan memaksa namja tampan itu bernyanyi khusus untuknya. Kyuhyun tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tapi, dia sungguh ingin mendengarkan suara namja tampan itu.

"Kau mencari apa, sih?" tanya Jaejoong yang gemas melihat anaknya tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang.

"Ada, deh," jawab Kyuhyun asal yang membuat Jaejoong cemberut. Namja cantik itu memilih mengabaikan anaknya dan fokus melihat acara.

Karena tak kunjung menemukan Changmin di antara padatnya orang-orang, akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih duduk dengan tenang dan mencoba menikmati acara. Mungkin saja, Changmin sangat sibuk. Kyuhyun ingat Changmin adalah koordinator divisi acara. Jadi, namja tampan itu pasti sibuk mondar-mandir mengecek seluruh komponen acara.

Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun memasang pendengarannya tajam-tajam saat pembaca acara menyebutkan nama Changmin. Matanya yang dari tadi beredar ke berbagai penjuru tempat, segera fokus melihat panggung di depannya. Semoga dia tidak salah dengar.

Dan… Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar. Seseorang dengan tubuh jangkung dan postur tegap berjalan menuju tengah panggung dan segera mengambil _microphone_. Namja manis itu tersenyum sangat antusias melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya itu akhirnya muncul. Dia segera bertepuk tangan dengan semangat, sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa hanya dia yang bertepuk tangan. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai melihatnya. Bahkan Jeejoong sampai mengerutkan dahinya dalam melihat ekspresi antusias anaknya.

Kyuhyun memandangi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Namja manis itu tak peduli, justru dia berseru-seru mengajak orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk ikut memberi tepuk tangan.

"Ayo, kita beri tepuk tangan dulu!" ajaknya dengan raut wajah ceria dan masih bertepuk tangan heboh.

Ajakannya mulai diikuti oleh orang-orang yang tadi memandanginya. Seketika suara tepuk tangan untuk menyambut penampilan Changmin bergemuruh. Namja tampan yang melihat aksi Kyuhyun itu tersenyum geli. Dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah heboh namja manis itu.

Changmin membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak. Setelah menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, dia mulai melihat para pengunjung festival dan memberikan senyuman singkat.

"Pada kesempatan kali ini, saya akan menyanyikan dua lagu dari TVXQ. Lagu pertama, _Rise As One_ ,"

Changmin menghirup nafas sejenak lalu mulai menyanyi. Dia sengaja memilih lagu ini, karena itu sangat cocok untuk jenis suaranya dan penyanyi asli lagu ini juga mempunyai tipe vokal yang sama dengannya. Tidak ada kesulitan berarti saat dia harus mencapai nada-nada tinggi. Sesekali dia berjalan ke beberapa sisi panggung untuk menyapa para pengunjung festival dengan lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

Sedangkan di kursi para tamu undangan, ada Kyuhyun yang membulatkan matanya terhenyak mendengar suara luar biasa Changmin. Berbeda dengan kehebohan yang dibuat tadi, sekarang namja manis itu diam fokus mendengarkan Changmin bernyanyi. Dia menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada, seolah berusaha mencerna baik-baik bagaimana Changmin mengolah nada-nada dalam lagu dengan vokalnya. Namja manis itu sulit percaya bagaimana Changmin bisa menjangkau nada-nada tinggi dengan sangat baik. Dia jadi berpikir, apakah Changmin juga pernah les vokal sepertinya?

Belum selesai memikirkan kualitas suara Changmin, Kyuhyun mendecak kecewa karena Changmin telah selesai menyanyikan lagunya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum kembali.

"Lagu kedua, _The Story Has Just Begun_ ,"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar judul lagu yang disebutkan Changmin. Itu lagu yang lumayan lama. Jenis lagu _ballad_ yang menurutnya bagus. Nah, sekarang dia tidak ingin banyak berpikir seperti tadi. Dia akan fokus mendengarkan Changmin menyanyikan salah satu lagu _ballad_ itu. Namja manis itu akan mendengarkan sendiri bagaimana suara tenor Changmin menyentuh nada-nada rendah dan lebih halus.

Changmin melihat Kyuhyun sekilas yang melambaikan tangannya. Dia membalasnya dengan senyuman, setelah itu mulai bernyanyi.

 _The never-ending thoughts that fills my head_

 _How nice would it be If only I could empty it out_

 _How peaceful would it be_

 _The stories I built up while circling you, while watching you_

 _Don't worry, you can do it_

 _You can do anything_

 _The story that just begun,_

 _The story that just begun_

Changmin memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar di telinganya. Dia kembali membuka matanya dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

 _The never-ending songs that fill my heart_

 _How nice would it be if only I could sing it for you_

 _How beautiful would it be_

 _The songs I built up while waiting for you like this_

 _While dreaming about you_

 _Don't worry, you can go_

 _You can go anywhere_

 _A small road that just appeared in front of you_

 _Hold me hand_

 _So that I can feel you_

 _If only I can do that_

 _Be like this forever_

 _Listen to my song_

 _So that I can dream of you_

 _If only I can do that_

 _Be like this forever_

 _Don't worry, you can do it_

 _You can go anywhere_

 _The road that appeared in front of you,_

 _Is the story that just begun, the story that just begun_

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Changmin selesai. Namja tampan itu segera membungkukkan tubuhnya yang disambut dengan tepukan tangan sangat meriah dari para pengunjung festival. Bahkan lebih meriah daripada di awal penampilannya tadi. Changmin menyanyikan lagu terakhir dengan sangat indah dan sukses menarik hati para pengunjung festival. Namja tampan itu tersenyum sangat lebar. Dia merasa bahagia dan tersanjung bisa membuat orang-orang turut senang dengan nyanyiannya.

Setelah memberikan senyuman ramah untuk para pengunjung, Changmin menggulirkan bola mata kelamnya pada namja manis yang ternyata masih memandanginya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Namja tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya lalu memberikan senyuman untuk namja manis itu. Dia kemudian segera turun dari panggung.

Kyuhyun yang terdiam sejak saat Changmin menyanyi tersentak ketika menyadari dirinya terlalu terbius dengan suara Changmin di lagu kedua. Astaga… bagaimana bisa dia merasakan keterpesonaan seperti itu saat mendengar Changmin menyanyikan lagu terakhir? Tapi, itu sungguhan. Dia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa meleleh karena suara Changmin.

Namja manis itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menyusul Changmin. Itu refleks. Dia ingin menemui namja tampan itu, meskipun dalam pikirannya dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti jika bertemu Changmin.

"Kyu, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jaejoong yang agak terkejut anaknya itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas lalu menjawab, "Bertemu teman, Umma," lalu segera pergi.

Jaejoong yang hampir melanjutkan pertanyaan keingintahuannya, terpaksa harus menelan lagi pertanyaan itu. Namja cantik itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya maklum terbiasa dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

"Changmin-ah!"

Changmin menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapati Kyuhyun berlari kecil ke arahnya. Namja manis itu tersenyum dengan cerah dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tampaknya suasana hatinya sedang sangat bagus. Changmin menarik sudut bibirnya ikut tersenyum.

Setelah sampai tepat di hadapan Changmin, namja manis yang masih tersenyum cerah itu melambaikan pelan tangan kanannya.

"Hai, aku datang!" ucapnya terdengar bersemangat.

"Ck! Aku dapat melihat wujudmu. Tak perlu kau perjelas lagi," balas Changmin sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sejenak, tapi kemudian kembali tersenyum. Dia tak peduli dengan ucapan pedas Changmin. Suasana hatinya terlalu cerah dan dipenuhi bunga-bunga, hingga rasanya tak akan mudah merusaknya.

Changmin memandangi penampilan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang memakai blazer polos merah marun dengan _scarf_ hitam garis-garis yang menutupi leher jenjangnya. Kakinya dibalut celana denim warna _dark-grey_ dan sepatu boot warna hitam. Pakaian yang dipakainya membuatnya lebih manis. Tumben namja manis itu tampak lebih _fashionable_.

"Kau tampak berbeda hari ini,"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Changmin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Penampilanmu. Kau tampak jauh lebih manis, hahahaha," jawab Changmin disusul dengan tawanya.

Namja manis itu menundukkan wajah manisnya yang telah disapu rona merah muda dalam sekejap. Apakah Changmin baru saja memujinya? Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan perasaannya yang makin membuncah oleh rasa senang karena pujian Changmin. Nah, dia ingat Ummanya dan akan berterima kasih nanti. Namja manis itu tersenyum lebih cerah saat ini.

"Oh, ya. Ada apa kau datang ke sini? Area ini khusus untuk panitia acara. Pengunjung sepertimu dilarang masuk,"

Mata bulat Kyuhyun kembali melihat Changmin yang menunggu jawabannya. Dia hanya meringis salah tingkah karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tak punya alasan yang jelas. Dia hanya menuruti hatinya tadi saat memutuskan menyusul Changmin.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya beberapa panitia dari divisi perlengkapan berlari tergesa-gesa.

Dug!

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan hampir terjatuh karena tertabrak cukup keras oleh para panitia divisi perlengkapan. Dia memekik pelan kemudian mendesah lega saat tak jatuh dan berakhir di lantai yang keras. Tetapi sekarang dia merasakan sebuah pelukan pada tubuhnya. Namja manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Changmin memeluknya untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh karena benturan tadi.

"Hei, kalian jangan berlari-lari di tempat ramai seperti ini! Itu membahayakan!" teriak Changmin pada teman-temannya itu. Mereka melihat Changmin lalu segera meminta maaf dan berhenti berlari.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Changmin yang sekarang berada dalam jarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ya, Tuhan! Namja manis itu ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dasar bumi sekarang juga! Dia seolah tak bisa menahan perasaannya. Perutnya terasa melilit geli dan jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat! Dia merasakan tubuhnya justru membeku dalam pelukan Changmin yang terasa hangat dan nyaman ini.

Changmin yang telah selesai memperingatkan teman-temannya itu, kembali melihat namja manis yang sekarang ada dalam pelukannya. Mata hitamnya melebar cukup kaget karena langsung bertubrukan dengan mata caramel bening milik namja manis itu. Dia segera melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah setelah Changmin melepaskan pelukannya. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan jari-jarinya sibuk memainkan kancing blazernya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ah, maaf. Itu tadi spontan," kata Changmin lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Namja manis itu melirik sekilas namja tampan di depannya. Lalu dengan susah payah berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," balasnya dengan suara pelan.

Beberapa saat, Kyuhyun merasakan suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Dia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya panjang. Dia ingin memulai obrolan lagi dengan Changmin karena namja tampan itu masih diam.

Namja manis itu meyakinkan dirinya untuk mulai bicara.

"Mmm…."

"Changmin-ah!"

Mereka berdua secara otomatis menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggil Changmin. Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya dalam saat dilihatnya seorang yeoja dengan rambut sebahu berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin yang telah mengubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih lembut dengan senyuman penuh kehangatan. Kyuhyun tahu arti ekspresi itu dan mendadak dia sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Aku senang kau datang lebih cepat. Berarti kau menutup tokomu?" tanya Changmin saat yeoja itu telah sampai di hadapan mereka.

Yeoja itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku minta tolong Seorin menggantikanku menjaga toko,"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Oh, ya. Apakah aku datang terlambat? Apa kau sudah menyanyi?" tanya yeoja itu.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sudah,"

Seketika, yeoja itu tampak cemberut merasa kecewa.

Changmin tertawa pelan lalu tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap lembut kepala yeoja itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah sering mendengarku bernyanyi. Suaraku tidak berubah," gurau Changmin untuk menghibur yeoja itu.

"Iya, sih. Tapi aku tetap ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi,"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa bernyanyi khusus untukmu,"

Yeoja itu tampak bersemu dengan rayuan Changmin.

Kehadiran yeoja itu, membuat Kyuhyun merasakan keberadaannya dilupakan dengan sangat cepat oleh Changmin. Ekspresi wajahnya yang dari tadi dihiasi dengan rona berbinar-binar, telah berubah mendung. Senyumannya hilang sama sekali. Kyuhyun merasakan ada bagian hatinya yang sangat tidak menyukai pemandangan di depannya. Dia merasa tidak rela perhatian Changmin dapat direbut dengan mudah oleh yeoja itu. Apalagi nada dan cara bicara Changmin yang terdengar lembut untuk yeoja itu. Kyuhyun ingat, Changmin belum pernah berbicara seperti itu padanya. Perasaannya mendidih terasa panas dan jantungnya seperti berdebar nyeri.

Yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang juga tengah melihatnya tampak tidak bersahabat. Changmin mengikuti pandangan yeoja itu.

"Ah, iya. Yeon Hee, dia Jung Kyuhyun. Dia kenalanku," ucap Changmin yang disambut anggukan singkat dari yeoja bersurai sebahu itu.

"Kyu-"

"Aku Lee Yeon Hee. Kekasih Changmin. Salam kenal," kata Yeon Hee memotong cepat kalimat yang akan diucapkan Changmin. Yeoja cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan yeoja dihadapannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat tidak suka mendengar kalimat itu. Apakah yeoja itu bercanda? Atau hanya mengaku-ngaku? Tapi dapat dilihatnya Changmin tidak menyangkalnya. Jadi yeoja itu benar kekasih Changmin?

Dengan hati berat, Kyuhyun menerima jabat tangan dari Yeon Hee. Namja manis itu memaksakan sebuah senyuman pada bibirnya.

Setelah melepaskan jabatan tangannya, Yeon Hee segera memeluk lengan Changmin.

"Ini sudah waktunya istirahat siang, kan? Apakah kau mau menemaniku melihat-lihat pameran bunganya, Changmin-ah?" tanya Yeon Hee.

Changmin melihat jam tangan di tangan kirinya lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja,"

Yeon Hee tersenyum senang.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yeon Hee pada Kyuhyun yang memandanginya dengan raut wajah mendung. Namja tampan itu mengerutkan dahi sekilas merasa aneh karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah manis Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kami permisi dulu. Semoga kau juga bisa menikmati festival ini," kata Changmin dengan senyuman.

Yeon Hee juga tersenyum pada Kyuhyun lalu segera menarik tangan Changmin untuk pergi menemaninya.

Mata Kyuhyun bergerak mengikuti langkah pasangan itu dengan pandangan kosong. Dia merasakan kekecewaan mendalam karena Changmin memilih bersama yeoja itu daripada menemaninya.

Namja manis itu terdiam dan matanya terbelalak saat menyadari sesuatu. Dia menyentuh dadanya untuk merasakan jantungnya yang selalu bereaksi sangat cepat ketika bersama Changmin.

"Perasaan ini, tidak mungkin…"

.

.

TBC

* * *

Chapter ini berisi lebih dari 6.000 words. Jadi jika ditotal sebenarnya chapter 3 part A dan B itu lebih dari 11.000 words! Itulah mengapa saya memilih ini dibagi menjadi 2 bagian. Semoga tidak ada yang protes kalau ini masih kurang panjang^^

Lalu, tentu saja ini adalah akhir dari adegan2 lovey dovey romantisme ChangKyu. Chapter depan akan dimulai bagaimana sulitnya Kyuhyun untuk bisa mendapatkan cinta Changmin. Mengenai bagaimana perasaan Changmin ke Kyu, lalu perasaan Kyu ke Siwon akan terjawab di chapter depan.

Untuk Eka Elf; Shin Ririn1013; kyunihae; ressalini; Puput257; GaemGyu92; Juma Park; cho loekyu07; readlight; Desviana407; Awaelfkyu13; Minhyun Ichigo Macchiato; widiantini9; SNCKS; angel sparkyu; Songkyurina; Caramel Macchiato; Xenzia; Macchiato Chwang; Anya; Guest(hei, siapa kamu?); elferani; serta Kim Eun Seob dan Yong Do Jin316 yang review 3 chapter beruntun. Terima kasih review-nya^^ Maaf untuk update ini saya belum bisa balas review lagi.

 _ **Thanks so much for all of you who red, rev, fav, and foll my fic**_ /deepbow/


	5. Chapter 5

Cast :

Shim Changmin

Jung (Cho) Kyuhyun

Lee Yeon Hee

Choi Siwon

Other Cast :

Jung Yunho-Jung (Kim) Jaejoong

Shim (Tan) Hangeng-Shim (Kim) Heechul

Shim Soo Yeon

Shim Ji Yeon

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

 _NB : setting lokasi FF ini ada di_ _ **Busan**_ _, Korea Selatan._

* * *

.

.

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk Pangeran Shim yang akan enlist military sebentar lagi.

This is for you Prince Shim.

" _I see my future in an instant and there it goes. I think I've found my best friend. I see the missing pieces. I think I found my way home. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe…" (Savage Garden-I Knew I Loved You)_

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Selama beberapa saat, Kyuhyun memandangi Siwon yang masih sibuk membaca beberapa berkas laporan dari para manajer di Hyundai _Department Store_. Saat ini dia ada di ruangan kerja Siwon. Dia memang sengaja datang mengunjungi kekasihnya itu. Dia merasa tidak enak hati, selama beberapa minggu seperti melupakan Siwon dan justru asyik mencari kesenangan sendiri. Lalu hebatnya lagi adalah Siwon seperti tak mempersalahkan hal itu. Kekasihnya itu memang benar-benar dewasa dalam bersikap. Dia jadi semakin bersalah.

Siwon yang telah mengecek semua berkas-berkas di tangannya, mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada Kyuhyun yang masih melihatnya dengan raut wajah berpikir.

"Wajahmu serius sekali sayang. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Siwon yang segera beranjak dari kursinya menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu sedikit berjengit dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Siwon. Dia tak menjawab, hanya matanya mengikuti pergerakan Siwon. Sekarang namja dengan sepasang _dimple_ itu berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun, lalu memegang kedua tangan namja manis itu.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, hmm? Melihat raut wajahmu, sepertinya ada hal berat yang sedang kau pikirkan,"

Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan senyuman agar Siwon tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Mungkin aku sedang merasa sangat bosan,"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, ya, membuatmu menunggu. Jika tahu kau ke sini siang ini, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan lebih cepat. Lain kali berilah kabar jika kau ke sini,"

"Iya," jawab namja manis itu masih dengan senyuman.

"Oh, ya. Mumpung besok jadwalku tidak terlalu padat, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan? Sepertinya sudah sangat lama kita tidak pergi berdua. Maafkan aku yang terlalu sibuk, ya?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia berpikir mungkin dengan begini dia bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Changmin. Siwon yang tersenyum hangat di depannya itu menyadarkannya bahwa dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang mencintainya. Tidak seharusnya dia bermain api dengan menaruh hati pada orang lain. Apalagi orang itu pun ternyata juga telah memiliki kekasih. Namja manis itu merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya mempunyai perasaan secepat itu pada orang lain. Mulai detik ini, dia bertekad untuk hanya melihat Siwon. Dia harus bisa melakukannya.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun mengamati pemandangan sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya dengan pandangan bosan. Di sebelahnya Siwon sedang fokus menyetir. Memorinya mengulang setiap moment saat dia dan Siwon melakukan apa yang disebut kencan itu. Seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan, Siwon akan mengajaknya makan malam romantis di salah satu restoran mahal yang sudah direservasinya. Setelah itu mengajaknya berjalan-berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Busan yang ramai.

Namja manis itu mendesah sekilas. Dia merasakan perasaannya biasa saja. Sungguh. Bukannya Siwon tak romantis atau tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik. Justru Siwon melakukan segalanya dengan baik dan bisa dikatakan sempurna. Siapapun jika diperlakukan dengan sangat romantis seperti apa yang dilakukan Siwon, pastilah dirinya akan meleleh dan berbunga-bunga. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan semacam itu. Dia merasa senang, hanya tidak ada perasaan di mana dia merasa menggebu-nggebu dengan jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan, lalu merasa sangat bahagia dan antusias untuk melakukan kencannya dengan Siwon. Dia seperti menjalaninya seperti air mengalir saja. Terasa sangat biasa. Tidak berkesan.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba otaknya memproses kebersamaannya ketika bersama Changmin. Namja tampan yang mempunyai mata sekelam malam itu, meskipun sangat menyebalkan, tapi nyatanya ketika bersamanya, Kyuhyun akan sangat mudah tertawa lepas. Perasaannya dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan dan antusiasme berlebihan. Emosinya dapat dengan cepat diaduk-aduk oleh kepribadian Changmin yang banyak kejutan. Banyak hal baru yang dia rasakan atau dia ketahui saat bersama Changmin. Seolah saat bersama namja tampan itu, Kyuhyun akan selalu membuka berlembar-lembar halaman baru yang penuh kejutan. Itu adalah hal yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Seketika, Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya saat dia menyadari sesuatu. Hal-hal yang dia pikirkan dan rasakan tentang Changmin, adalah hal yang ternyata selama ini tak pernah dia rasakan ketika bersama Siwon. Selama beberapa tahun menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih, ternyata dia _stagnan_. Ibarat buku, dia diam pada halaman yang sama. Tak ada hal baru yang dia rasakan atau ketahui. Hubungan macam apa ini? Apakah hubungan macam air mengalir seperti yang dia pikirkan tadi? Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan dia lakukan? Ternyata sedatar ini hubungannya dengan Siwon? Tapi kenapa? Apa yang kurang? Apa yang belum dia lakukan atau apa yang belum Siwon lakukan? Lalu bagaimana bisa Changmin masuk dalam pikiran dan perasaannya dengan mudah?

Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing memikirkan semua itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban atas segala pertanyaan yang berotasi di otaknya.

"Kyu-ie, kita sudah sampai, sayang," kata Siwon sembari menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu tersentak dengan sentuhan ringan di bahunya. Kepalanya bergerak melihat Siwon yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Kau kenapa, sayang? Kau sakit?" tanya Siwon lalu tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun untuk mengecek suhu tubuh namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum lalu menggeleng cepat. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepas _seat-belt_ nya. Setelah itu, dia melihat Siwon kembali yang masih memandanginya dengan raut penasaran.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Aku sedikit lelah. Mungkin aku butuh tidur lebih cepat," kata Kyuhyun untuk menyakinkan Siwon.

Meskipun tidak yakin dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, Siwon tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini. Aku turun dulu," kata Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lalu segera membuka pintu mobil.

Tangan Siwon bergerak cepat memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang akan meraih handle pintu. Namja manis itu melihat tangan Siwon lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Siwon.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Siwon tak menjawabnya, tapi wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu cukup terkejut dengan pergerakan Siwon. Secara refleks, Kyuhyun membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Siwon yang akan mencium bibirnya, hanya mengenai pipinya.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar kaget dengan reaksinya sendiri. Apakah dia baru saja menolak ciuman yang akan diberikan Siwon?

Siwon memundurkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya. Dahinya mengerut dalam atas reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-"

"Maaf, hyung. Aku hanya terlalu kaget dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Maafkan aku," potong Kyuhyun cepat saat Siwon akan bertanya.

Siwon menghela nafas entah untuk apa. Perasaannya mendadak tak nyaman dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang refleks seperti menolak ciuman yang akan diberikannya.

"Emm, sekarang aku siap jika kau mau menciumku," lanjut Kyuhyun untuk meredam perasaan bersalahnya pada Siwon.

Namja manis itu segera menutup matanya yang disambut dengan senyuman Siwon. Namja berdimple itu mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada wajah kekasihnya. Tapi, tinggal sedikit lagi bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun, namja manis itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya saat dia merasakan ada getaran di saku _coat_ -nya. Matanya melihat ID di layar ponsel pintarnya, lalu dengan cepat matanya berbinar-binar saat mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Hyung, maaf ada telepon yang harus ku angkat. Emm, aku sekalian turun, ya?" kata namja manis itu lalu mencium pipi Siwon cepat. Dia segera membuka pintu mobil dan melambai singkat pada Siwon. Dia bahkan tak menunggu respon Siwon yang sekarang melihatnya dengan perasaan tak terdefinisikan. Entah mengapa, kali ini Siwon merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan kekasihnya. Apakah dia harus curiga?

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

"Halo?" sapa Kyuhyun pada Changmin, orang yang meneleponnya. Beberapa waktu lalu, saat dia menginap di rumah Changmin, dia memang sempat bertukar nomer telepon dengan namja tampan itu. Tanpa bisa dicegah bibir merah mudanya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

" _Halo. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk bereaksi atas pertanyaan Changmin yang terdengar tak biasa.

"Tumben sekali kau bertanya hal-hal semacam itu. Mencurigakan…" balasnya.

" _Oh, baiklah. Jika otakmu bisa berpikir pertanyaanku mencurigakan, berarti kau sehat lahir batin,"_

Kyuhyun mendengar tawa dari _line_ seberang. Namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kalimat Changmin. Namja tampan itu memang selalu menyebalkan bagaimanapun kondisinya.

"Lupakan! Ada apa kau meneleponku?" tanya Kyuhyun sengaja terdengar ketus.

" _Hahahaha, kau memang mudah dibuat kesal, ya? Dasar sensitif!"_

Lalu terdengar helaan nafas. Kyuhyun menunggu Changmin menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Kau pasti ingat, kan, besok hari terakhir festival. Lalu tentu saja untuk_ grand closing _akan ada pertunjukan kembang api. Kau mau datang?"_

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan tawaran Changmin. Apakah namja tampan itu mengajaknya melihat kembang api bersama? Atau apa? Kyuhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sebelum pikirannya memproses pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh lagi.

"Kau mengundangku? Aku jadi tamu undangan?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menetralkan suaranya yang seperti akan berteriak kegirangan.

" _Bukan. Tidak ada istilah undangan saat pertunjukkan kembang api. Siapapun boleh datang melihatnya. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku mengingatmu yang sering kurang kerjaan. Mungkin kau bisa mengisi waktu luangmu besok,"_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sembari menggigiti bibir bawahnya gemas. Dia sungguh ingin berteriak girang karena jawaban Changmin. Ya, meskipun tadi Changmin sempat sedikit mengoloknya yang kurang kerjaan, tapi ajakan melihat pertunjukkan kembang api itu, sungguh membuatnya senang sekali. Justru sekarang dia merasakan kembang api sudah menyala-nyala di sekitarnya. Namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi untuk meredam perasaan bahagianya. Dia ingat Changmin masih meneleponnya.

Namja manis itu menarik nafas sejenak lalu menghembuskan nafas sepelan mungkin.

"Baiklah. Aku mau. Tapi, aku tidak akan jadi kacang, kan di sana?" tanyanya saat otaknya mengingat Yeon Hee, kekasih Changmin itu. Mendadak kembang api yang menyala di sekitarnya padam saat mengingat yeoja itu. Dia tak suka.

" _Kacang? Maksudmu?"_ tanya Changmin tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Maksudku, kau kan pasti dengan kekasihmu itu. Lalu aku menikmati kembang apinya sendirian begitu? Atau maksudmu kau ingin kita menikmati kembang apinya bertiga? Haa?"

Changmin justru tertawa keras saat mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

" _Hahahaha, kau bisa saja… Tidak. Yeon Hee tidak bisa datang. Dia sudah ada acara sendiri. Kenapa? Kau seperti istri kedua yang tak ingin akur dengan istri pertama. Hahahahahaha…."_ Changmin kembali tertawa keras.

Seketika, Kyuhyun merasakan seluruh wajahnya panas. Namja manis itu melihat cermin di kamarnya yang memantulkan tubuhnya. Dia melihat wajahnya bahkan sampai telinganya memerah parah. Kyuhyun tidak tahan merasakan gejolak dalam perasaannya karena kalimat Changmin. Ya Tuhan… bisakah Changmin tidak menggodanya begini? Lama-lama dia tak akan bisa menahan perasaannya. Namja manis itu berguling-guling tidak jelas di ranjangnya.

"Enak saja kau bilang! Kau tidak pernah merasakan menjadi kacang, kan? Makanya kau seenaknya bilang begitu!" pekik Kyuhyun heboh untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

" _Maaf, ya. Aku memang tidak pernah menjadi kacang. Justru aku selalu menjadikan orang lain sebagi kacang. Ya, sudahlah. Daripada kau marah-marah karena teleponku, lebih baik aku menutupnya. Sampai jumpa besok,"_

"Sebentar!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat saat Changmin hampir memutuskan panggilannya.

" _Ada apa?"_

"Kau itu memang tidak bisa bersikap manis!" balas Kyuhyun.

" _Maksudmu apa?"_

Namja manis itu mengulum bibirnya terlihat malu-malu.

"Emm, selamat malam,"

" _Hahahahaha, baiklah, selamat malam juga,"_ balas Changmin lalu menutup teleponnya.

Kyuhyun menatapi ponselnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Dia kembali berguling-guling di ranjangnya lalu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas untuk mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya.

"Kyu, ini sudah malam! Jangan berteriak-teriak!" teriak Ummanya dari kamar di lantai bawah.

"Iyaaa! Umaaa!" balasnya lalu terkikik geli.

Kyuhyun memandangi langit-langit kamarnya masih dengan senyuman lebar yang tidak luntur. Tetapi, tiba-tiba dia memikirkan Siwon. Astaga… bukankah dia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Changmin. Kenapa begini lagi? Kenapa keputusannya bisa berantakan dengan cepat? Tapi, perasaan bahagia yang dirasakannya karena Changmin juga susah untuk ditolak. Ini terasa sangat nyaman dan melenakan. Terlalu luar biasa untuk diabaikan. Dia serasa tak ingin melepaskannya. Namja manis itu lama-lama merasakan candu atas perasaannya pada Changmin. Tapi, Siwon bagaimana? Namja manis itu kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Keesokan malamnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar menuruti perasaannya. Dia datang ke pertunjukkan kembang api sesuai undangan Changmin. Namja manis itu secara otomatis tersenyum saat melihat Changmin telah menunggunya di pintu masuk menuju tempat festival diadakan.

"Paman Shin, nanti tak perlu menjemputku. Changmin yang akan mengantarkanku pulang. _Okay_ , paman?" kata Kyuhyun pada Paman Shin yang sedikit menaikkan alisnya merasa aneh. Tapi, dia segera menganggukan kepalanya pada perintah tuan mudanya. Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Paman Shin. Mengenai Changmin yang mengantarnya, dia nanti yang akan memaksa namja tampan itu melakukannya. Mungkin ini yang disebut memanfaatkan kesempatan.

Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Kyuhyun segera berjalan cepat menghampiri Changmin yang tersenyum melihatnya. Namja tampan itu mengedikkan bahunya sekilas bermaksud mengajaknya untuk segera menuju tempat pertunjukkan kembang api. Changmin berjalan di depan Kyuhyun di antara padatnya pengunjung yang datang. Namja manis itu beberapa kali tertabrak atau terdorong oleh pergerakan para pengunjung.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat dia menyadari Changmin tidak ada dalam jarak jangkauan pandangnya. Kepalanya berkali-kali menoleh ke berbagai arah tapi tak mendapati Changmin. Dia mulai panik karena keadaannya saat ini.

"Changmin," panggilnya pelan.

Matanya caramelnya masih bergerak mencari-cari keberadaan Changmin. Ini sungguh tidak lucu saat dia terpisah dari Changmin padahal baru beberapa menit mereka berjalan bersama. Dia tidak berani melangkahkan kakinya karena khawatir akan terpisah semakin jauh jika Changmin mencarinya. Tapi, apakah Changmin mencarinya?

"Changmin," panggilnya lagi agak lebih keras. Apakah dia harus berteriak? Apa Changmin akan mendengarnya di antara riuhnya suara-suara para pengunjung ini?

"Kyu! Ya, Tuhan!" pekik seseorang tiba-tiba. Seseorang itu segera memegang kedua bahunya.

"Changmin…." gumam Kyuhyun terdengar seperti bisikan saat melihat Changmin telah ada di depannya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Apa kau mencariku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir takut jika dugaannya salah.

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja aku mencarimu! Kau tidak lihat aku panik begini?" jawab Changmin jengkel. Dia tadi sangat terkejut saat menoleh ke belakang dan tidak mendapati Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Dia segera berbalik menyusuri kembali jalan yang telah dilaluinya dengan sedikit berlari. Dia khawatir tentu saja. Bagaimana jika namja manis itu tiba-tiba hilang atau diculik atau kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk lainnya? Memikirkannya saja dia sangat takut. Tapi, untunglah namja manis itu baik-baik saja. Dia hanya tertinggal oleh langkahnya.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Namja manis itu sangat senang dengan jawaban Changmin. Bukankah itu berarti Changmin memikirkannya?

"Terima kasih. Aku minta maaf. Jalannya sangat padat. Tentu saja aku akan tertinggal jika kau berjalan begitu saja tanpa melihatku," katanya untuk membela diri.

Changmin mendesah agak kesal tapi dia membenarkan alasan namja manis itu. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara, namja tampan itu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan segera mengajak namja manis itu berjalan kembali.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah Changmin lalu melihat tangannya yang digenggam Changmin. Dia melihat tangannya yang tenggelam oleh tangan besar Changmin. Lewat genggaman tangan mereka, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan getaran seperti listrik menjalar dengan cepat ke tubuhnya. Tidak terasa sakit, justru terasa hangat dan sangat nyaman. Namja manis itu tersenyum sangat cerah dan pipinya merona terlihat manis.

' _Ya, Tuhan… jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku,'_

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat Changmin berbelok menuju arah berbeda dengan arah yang dituju para pengunjung lainnya. Dia ingin bertanya, tapi takut jika Changmin tiba-tiba melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi, jadi dia hanya diam saja saat Changmin mengajaknya menaiki sebuah tangga buatan dari tanah.

"Kita sampai. Beberapa menit lagi pertunjukkan kembang api akan dimulai," kata Changmin lalu berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan. Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Lebih nyaman di sini, kan? Jika kita melihatnya di lapangan bawah itu, tidak akan seleluasa ini menghirup nafas dan melihat pemandangan terbaik saat kembang api menyala di langit,"

"Iya," jawab Kyuhyun dengan matanya masih melihat tempat mereka saat ini.

Changmin mengajaknya menuju sebuah bukit yang terletak agak tersembunyi di belakang tempat festival diadakan. Bagaimana bisa Changmin mengetahui ada bukit di sini? Namja tampan itu memang selalu tak terduga.

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin duduk begitu saja di rerumputan.

"Hei, jangan diam saja. Duduklah," ajak Changmin sembari menepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dengan ajakan Changmin. Namja manis itu lalu segera duduk di sebelah namja tampan itu.

Changmin masih memandangi langit yang terlihat cerah malam ini. Namja tampan itu sepertinya tidak menyadari, jika Kyuhyun terus menatapinya tanpa putus. Namja manis itu begitu bahagia dengan moment mereka berdua saat ini. Di mana hanya ada dia dan Changmin. Di mana dia tak perlu memikirkan apapun dan hanya merasakan rasa bahagia saat bersama namja tampan itu.

"Ah, sepertinya sebentar lagi pertunjukkan kembang apinya dimulai," kata Changmin sembari melihat jam tangannya.

Namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau siap melihat pertunjukkannya?" tanya Changmin dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyun seolah terhanyut oleh binar mata kelam Changmin. Dia merasakan keterpesonaan dengan senyuman cerah itu. Senyuman sederhana yang seolah menjanjikan kebahagiaan tiada putus. Perasaan ini sungguh membuatnya mabuk. Dia seperti tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh semakin dalam pada perasaan cintanya untuk Changmin.

"Kyu?" panggil Changmin saat melihat namja manis itu hanya melihatnya.

"Ah, iya. Maaf, aku melamun,"

Namja manis itu tersenyum canggung ketika menyadari dirinya terhanyut hingga tak memperhatikan pertanyaan Changmin.

"Kau siap dengan pertunjukkan kembang apinya?" tanya Changmin sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk cepat. Kemudian Changmin melihat lagi jam tangannya.

"Sekarang, lihat ke langit!" teriaknya bersemangat.

Mereka berdua segera mendongakkan kepala melihat banyak sekali kembang api meluncur mulus ke langit lalu menyala bersahut-sahutan. Pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Changmin yang terlihat sangat menyukai pemandangan kembang api di langit. Baginya melihat Changmin dengan senyuman bahagia itulah pemandangan terbaik. Kyuhyun sepenuhnya menyadari, perasaannya semakin dalam dan dia tak bisa berpaling lagi.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Setelah malam pertunjukkan kembang api, Kyuhyun merasa ada di mana dia selalu ingin bertemu Changmin. Melihat wajah namja tampan itu tersenyum padanya atau mendengarkan omongan-omongan pedasnya. Bahkan hanya melihat Changmin diam saja, pun tak masalah. Asalkan bisa melihat namja tampan itu terasa cukup.

Memikirkan Changmin membuatnya mengingat anak-anak lucu dan manis di panti asuhan. Apalagi pada gadis kecil yang bernama Eunsoo. Maka dia memutuskan hari Minggunya yang tenang untuk berkunjung ke sana. Pasti akan menyenangkan.

Saat namja manis itu tiba di panti asuhan dan membuka pintu gedung sederhana itu, anak-anak seketika berhamburan menyambutnya. Dia terpekik senang, sangat tidak menyangka dengan sambutan ramah nan polos mereka. Namja manis itu tertawa senang menerima pelukan anak-anak panti. Hah, jika dia tahu semenyenangkan ini berkumpul bersama anak-anak panti, dia serasa ingin bertemu mereka setiap hari.

"Ah, iya. Aku membawakan kalian hadiah yang sangat banyak! Kalian mau anak-anak?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan memasang ekspresi serius tapi berbinar-binar.

Anak-anak di sekelilingnya saling pandang lalu serentak menjawab, "MAUUU!"

Kyuhyun meringis geli mendengar teriakan mereka yang sangat bersemangat. Namja manis itu memanggil Paman Shin yang di kedua tangannya telah penuh dengan berbagai hadiah untuk anak-anak panti. Itu baru sebagian kecil, Kyuhyun masih menyiapkan banyak lagi hadiah di bagasi mobilnya. Paman Shin bertugas mengambil hadiah-hadiah itu.

Melihat banyak hadiah yang dibawa Kyuhyun, anak-anak berseru-seru kegirangan dan segera memilih hadiah-hadiah yang mereka sukai. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat kegembiraan yang tergambar dari raut wajah anak-anak di sekelilingnya. Ah, dia merasakannya lagi, perasaan hangat yang menyebar ke tubuhnya dan terasa menentramkan jiwanya. Kebahagiaan yang dirasakan anak-anak, kembali menular padanya.

Kyuhyun berpikir, selama ini kemana saja dia? Kenapa dia baru bisa memahami dan merasakan kebahagiaan sederhana ini? Satu hal yang dia pelajari hari ini adalah bahwa kebahagiaan itu bukan mutlak karena materi yang dia punyai, tapi kebahagiaan bisa juga dia rasakan saat memberi dengan tulus pada orang lain. Mungkin baginya, hadiah-hadiah itu tidak terlalu berharga. Tapi bagi anak-anak panti, hadiah-hadiah itu nilainya sangat besar. Namja manis itu teringat pada Changmin. Dia sangat bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Changmin. Namja tampan itulah yang telah mengenalkannya pada kebahagian ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah,"

Namja manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak-anak panti ke Bibi Hyobin yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman hangat. Dia segera menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya memberi salam.

"Bagaimana kabar Bibi?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Bibi Hyobin berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kabarku sangat baik,"

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya tergambar jelas pada wajahmu, Kyuhyun-ah," gurau Bibi Hyobin. Tapi yeoja paruh baya itu tidak berbohong. Senyuman cerah di wajah Kyuhyun menunjukkannya, bahwa namja manis itu memang terlihat bahagia.

"Oh, ya. Kenapa tidak bersama Changmin? Dia juga akan ke sini,"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya terkejut, tak menyangka namja tampan itu akan ke panti asuhan juga.

"Benarkah, Bibi? Aku tidak tahu dia akan ke sini," jawab Kyuhyun sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa seseorang dari pintu depan.

Kyuhyun dan Bibi Hyobin segera melihat siapa yang datang. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat Changmin membuka pintu depan. Tetapi, senyumannya luntur seketika saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan di belakang Changmin. Siapa lagi jika bukan kekasih namja tampan itu, Lee Yeon Hee.

"Selamat pagi juga, Changmin-ah!" balas Bibi Hyobin.

"Selamat pagi, Bibi," sapa Yeon Hee lalu memeluk singkat Bibi Hyobin.

"Rasanya lama sekali kau tak ke sini, Yeon Hee," kata Bibi Hyobin setelah melepas pelukannya pada yeoja cantik itu.

"Maaf, Bibi. Toko bungaku sedang sangat sibuk. Aku bersyukur hari ini bisa ke sini lagi bertemu denganmu dan anak-anak,"

Changmin melihat sekilas Yeon Hee dan Bibi Hyobin yang sepertinya sedang berbincang akrab. Dia mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke anak-anak dan saat itulah dia baru menyadari ada Kyuhyun di antara anak-anak. Namja manis itu ternyata telah melihatnya lebih dulu.

"Hai," sapa Kyuhyun saat Changmin telah melihatnya.

"Aku tak mengira kau akan ke sini,"

"Begitu pula aku,"

"Apa ini sebuah kebetulan?" tanya Changmin sembari menarik sudut bibirnya mulai tersenyum.

"Hahahaha, mungkin," balas namja manis itu lalu membalas senyuman Changmin.

Yeon Hee mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Kyuhyun ada di panti asuhan juga. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tahu mengenai panti asuhan ini? Lalu jika melihat interaksinya dengan anak-anak, sepertinya Kyuhyun pernah datang ke sini? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Changmin? Apa saja yang telah dia lewatkan selama tidak berkunjung ke sini?

"Changmin-ah, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Bibi Hyobin sambil menunjuk plastik ukuran sedang di kedua tangan Changmin.

"Ah, ini bahan makanan, Bibi. Yeon Hee ingin memasak makan siang untuk anak-anak," jawab Changmin lalu mengangkat sedikit salah satu plastik di tangan kanannya.

"Aku merasa merepotkan kalian," Bibi Hyobin menghela nafas tidak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Emm, bagaimana jika kita mulai memasak sekarang, Bibi? Sepertinya kita akan masak banyak. Jadi perlu waktu yang lumayan lama untuk memasak," sahut Yeon Hee.

"Baiklah. Aku senang kau membantuku Yeon Hee,"

Changmin segera memberikan kedua plastik di tangannya pada Bibi Hyobin dan Yeon Hee. Kedua yeoja berbeda generasi itu segera menuju dapur untuk mengolah bahan-bahan masakan.

Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan wajah muram. Tiba-tiba dia ingin merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa memasak sama sekali. Seketika dia ingat omelan Ummanya karena tidak bisa bersahabat dengan dapur. Dia serasa ingin pulang lalu meminta pada Ummanya untuk mengajarinya memasak. Dia mendesah jengkel karena ketidakmampuannya dalam memasak itu.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Changmin yang membuat namja manis itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku juga ingin memasak. Tapi aku tak bisa memasak," jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

Changmin tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu makin merengut karena tawa Changmin.

"Jika kau tidak bisa memasak, itu bukan masalah besar. Tidak ada yang memintamu memasak. Kau masih bisa melakukan hal lain,"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya berusaha memikirkan kalimat Changmin.

"Tidak usah banyak berpikir. Ayo ikut aku! Kita lakukan hal-hal menyenangkan dengan anak-anak sembari menunggu makan siang siap," lanjut namja tampan itu lalu segera mengumpulkan anak-anak panti untuk bermain bersamanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ah, benar juga. Dia hampir tidak memikirkannya. Dengan begini, bukankah dia mempunyai waktu lebih banyak bersama Changmin? Namja manis itu tersenyum-senyum senang lalu segera mengikuti Changmin.

Selama beberapa lama, Changmin dan Kyuhyun bermain bersama anak-anak panti. Mereka bermain _game out door_ bersama di halaman belakang dan melakukan perlombaan kecil-kecilan lalu ada hadiah untuk pemenangnya.

Sekarang adalah _'story time'_. Jadwal yang tak akan terlewat jika Changmin berkunjung dan Kyuhyun sangat antusias dengan ini. Anak-anak telah membentuk setengah lingkaran di sekitar Changmin. Kali ini, Eunsoo yang duduk di pangkuan Changmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sengaja duduk di samping namja tampan itu. Tentu saja namja manis itu ingin dekat-dekat dengan Changmin. Dia juga memangku seorang namja kecil dengan wajah imut berusia sekitar empat tahun.

"Kalian siap untuk _'story time'_?" tanya Changmin pada anak-anak.

"SIAAAP!" jawab anak-anak serempak. Kyuhyun terdengar ikut menjawabnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Ssstt…" mulai Changmin dengan menaruh telunjukknya di depan bibir seolah menciptakan suasana hening di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum merasakan perubahan suasana yang diciptakan Changmin.

Namja tampan itu mulai bercerita. Kyuhyun melihat Changmin dengan sangat antusias sama seperti anak-anak lain. Dia ikut tertawa jika ceritanya lucu dan ikut bergidik ketakutan saat ceritanya berubah seram. Dia juga ikut berseru-seru heboh bersama anak-anak untuk menanggapi cerita Changmin. Namja manis itu tanpa sadar terbawa suasana di sekelilingnya.

Sekarang cerita yang diceritakan Changmin terdengar santai. Hal itu membuat suasana jadi lebih tenang. Di saat inilah, Kyuhyun kembali melihat Changmin dengan pandangan memuja. Dia kembali terhanyut oleh perasaannya pada namja tampan itu. Dia seolah tak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Dia terlalu menikmati saat bisa sedekat ini dengan Changmin. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari, Yeon Hee yang telah selesai memasak, dapat merasakan arti pandangannya untuk Changmin. Yeoja cantik itu terlihat sangat tidak menyukai pemandangan di depannya dan berencana akan memastikan sendiri bagaimana hubungan Changmin dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Eunhyuk berguling-guling di ranjang Kyuhyun dengan sesekali memindah _channel_ televisi yang ditontonnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya melihat Kibum yang masih sibuk menerima telepon dari orang tuanya. Sedangkan si tuan rumah, yaitu Kyuhyun, masih mengambilkan cemilan dan minuman ringan untuk tamunya.

Eunhyuk dan Kibum serempak mengalihkan perhatian mereka saat melihat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menaruh cemilan dan minuman untuk keduanya di nakas. Kibum segera mengakhiri teleponnya. Namja manis itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja di samping Eunhyuk yang mengaduh kesakitan karena Kyuhyun menendang kakinya.

"Argh! Sakit, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli yang membuat Eunhyuk jengkel. Kibum mengacuhkan pemandangan di depannya, lalu meminum minuman yang dibawakan Kyuhyun.

"Kibummie aku juga mau! Jangan kau makan sendiri cemilannya!" teriak Eunhyuk saat melihat Kibum memakan cemilan tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Kau itu jangan seperti orang yang tak pernah makan bisa tidak, sih? Kelakuanmu itu sungguh kekanak-kanakkan!"

Bukan Kibum yang menanggapi teriakan Eunhyuk, tapi Kyuhyun.

"Hah… kau itu kapan, sih, membiarkan hidupku tenang?" balas Eunhyuk sambil merebut cemilan di tangan Kibum.

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan hidupmu tenang! Bahkan jika kau mati pun aku akan mengikutimu…"

Kyuhyun mengatakannya sembari terkikik geli. Eunhyuk mendengus jengkel dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia memang selalu menjadi obyek pem- _bully_ -an sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, Kyu. Beberapa waktu ini kau tak pernah merecoki kami. Kau punya kesibukan baru, ya?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat namja manis itu terdiam.

"Atau selingkuhan baru?" lanjut Eunhyuk yang mendapat pukulan dengan bantal dari Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk kembali mengaduh kesakitan.

Namja manis itu diam dengan matanya melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya. Kibum dan Eunhyuk melihatnya menunggu jawaban.

"Kalian….aku ingin bilang sesuatu. Tapi, kalian jangan kaget,"

Kibum dan Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Aku jatuh cinta…"

Kibum dan Eunhyum mengernyitkan dahi lalu saling berpandangan.

"Bukankah kau itu memang sedang jatuh cinta, ya?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Perasaanmu pada Siwon itu apa namanya kalau bukan cinta? Tentu saja kau jatuh cinta pada kekasihmu. Kau itu bagaimana, sih, Kyu?" jelas Eunhyuk sembari memutar bola matanya tak habis pikir. Kibum di sebelahnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Haduh…. Bukan! Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Siwon Hyung! Aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain!"

"APA?"

Kibum dan Eunhyuk memekik bersamaan. Sekarang ganti Kyuhyun yang mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa reaksi kedua sahabatnya bisa selalu serempak?

"Hei, jelaskan maksud perkataanmu dengan sejelas-jelasnya, Jung Kyuhyun," lanjut Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah serius.

"Tanpa kau suruh aku juga akan bercerita!"

Eunhyuk dan Kibum membenarkan posisi duduk mereka lalu mulai mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun tentang perasaannya pada seorang pemuda yang menolongnya di suatu malamnya yang sial. Bagaimana pertemuan-pertemuan mereka yang selalu terjadi kebetulan tanpa rencana. Lalu bagaimana pemuda itu mengenalkannya pada hal-hal baru yang tak pernah diketahuinya. Tentang perasaan bahagia yang selalu dirasakannya dan tentang reaksi tubuhnya ketika bersama pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Eunhyuk melihat Kibum lalu menyenggolnya pelan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Bummie?"

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun memang jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu," jawab Kibum ringan.

"Secepat itu kau menyimpulkannya?"

Kibum melihat Eunhyuk yang tampak menyangsikan kesimpulannya.

"Kau itu payah! Kau yang punya kekasih. Seharusnya kau bisa merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan,"

Eunhyuk mengingat-ingat tentang perasaannya pada Donghae lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi menyetujui kalimat Kibum.

"Kau benar-benar bermain api, Kyu!" kata Eunhyuk setelah keterdiaman cukup lama di antara mereka.

"Jika aku bisa memutuskan memilih, tentu saja aku tidak mau jatuh cinta pada orang lain! Aku akan memilih Siwon Hyung untuk aku cintai!" balas Kyuhyun kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu padamu, Kyu?" tanya Kibum.

Namja manis itu mendesah muram.

"Setahuku dia biasa saja. Lalu bagian terburuknya, dia juga punya kekasih…." jawab Kyuhyun lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal di pelukannya seolah ingin meredam kekalutan pikiran dan perasaanya.

"Astaga, kau sungguh tidak beruntung. Seseorang yang mencintai kekasih orang lain, padahal dia juga punya kekasih. Hmm…"

Eunhyuk mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di dagu untuk berpikir. Dia mendadak ikut pusing memikirkan kisah cinta sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah terlalu mencintainya. Dia terlalu luar biasa untuk dilepaskan begitu saja,"

"Aku jadi penasaran pemuda macam apa dia bisa mengalahkan pesona Siwon," gumam Eunhyuk lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu tidak bisa dijelaskan, Hyuk-ie! Hanya perasaanku yang bisa menjelaskan dan kau tak akan paham!" sahut Kyuhyun tak terima. Eunhyuk hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan, "Kyu, mungkin saat aku mengatakan ini akan terdengar sangat mudah, tapi kau harus melakukannya. Kau pasti bingung, tapi kau harus segera memutuskannya. Kau tidak mungkin membagi cintamu, kan?"

"Membagi cinta?" sahut Kibum. "Kyu, apakah kau pernah merasakan semua hal yang kau rasakan saat bersama dengan pemuda itu ketika bersama Siwon Hyung?"

Kyuhyun melihat Kibum menanti jawabannya dengan serius. Namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, Bummie. Aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama saat bersama Siwon Hyung,"

"Berarti selama ini kau tidak mencintai Siwon Hyung," kata Kibum lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Namja manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Apa? Yang benar saja, Kyu! Kalian sudah menjalin hubungan hampir tiga tahun, kan? Selama itu dan kau tak punya perasaan apapun pada Siwon? Ini sungguh tak bisa dipercaya!" sahut Eunhyuk sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut pusing.

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin karena aku terbiasa saja dengan kehadiran Siwon Hyung. Jadi ketika dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, aku berpikir perasaanku akan berubah. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Hubungan kami tidak berubah. Justru lebih seperti kakak dengan adiknya,"

Kibum menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun untuk memberikan dukungan. Sedangkan Eunhyuk segera merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Kyu, ikutilah kata hatimu. Kau tahu sekarang apa yang membuatmu bahagia. Kau pasti tahu, mana yang harus kau kejar atau mana yang harus kau lepaskan," kata Kibum yang disambut dengan anggukan Eunhyuk.

Namja manis itu memandang dua sahabatnya, lalu segera memeluk mereka erat.

"Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan mengejar kebahagiaanku,"

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang masih diam sejak beberapa saat mereka bertemu. Entah mengapa, Siwon merasakan perasaannya tidak nyaman seolah ada firasat yang tidak menyenangkan saat kekasihnya itu meminya bertemu. Kyuhyun bilang ingin membicarakan beberapa hal serius. Siwon tahu, itu bukanlah gaya Kyuhyun yang berbicara serius. Namja manis itu lebih suka bicara santai dengan sesekali melakukan kejahilan.

"Emm, Siwon Hyung,"

Namja manis itu memberanikan diri melihat mata Siwon. Mata Siwon yang melihat matanya lurus seolah ingin meruntuhkan keputusan yang telah dia buat. Ya, Kyuhyun memang telah memutuskannya setelah berpikir sangat panjang. Dia ingin berjuang untuk kebahagiaannya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dia rasakan secara nyata, dan kini hadir dalam hidupnya, seolah menunggu untuk dia raih atau dia abaikan. Baginya kebahagiaan itu adalah meraih Changmin. Maka dari itu, di sinilah dia sekarang, bersama Siwon. Mungkin dia akan terlihat kejam. Tapi, dia juga tak bisa menjalani hubungan yang seperti air mengalir ini. Itu tak membuatnya bahagia.

"Ada apa, sayang? Tumben sekali kau mengajakku berbicara. Apa jangan-jangan kau mulai berencana membawa hubungan kita ke tahap serius?" gurau Siwon yang sebenarnya itu memang diharapkan namja berdimple itu. Tapi sayangnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah memberikannya lampu hijau untuk itu. Akhirnya, dia memilih menunggu.

Kyuhyun memaksakan senyuman untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Siwon. Dia merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman karena itu. Melihat Siwon yang sepertinya tak pernah menaruh curiga padanya, itu justru membuatnya makin merasa bersalah. Apakah dia akan setega itu menyakiti perasaan Siwon? Namja itu terlalu baik. Tapi, dia sudah memilih. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk memantapkan keputusannya.

Saat membuka matanya, dia melihat Siwon masih menunggu jawabannya. Sekarang Kyuhyun dapat melihat raut cemas pada wajah Siwon.

"Hyung, mengenai hubungan kita, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk memulai pembicaraan serius mereka.

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Hubungan kita? Apa yang kau maksud, sayang?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" jelas Kyuhyun.

Siwon memikirkan sejenak jawaban untuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Hubungan kita baik-baik saja dan aku mencintaimu,"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan jawaban Siwon.

"Apakah ketika hubungan kita baik-baik saja itu cukup menurutmu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon merasakan firasatnya semakin kuat. Tapi dia mencoba menekan perasaan tak nyamannya itu. Dia ingin tetap berpikir positif.

"Menurutku cukup, Kyu. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau merasa tidak cukup?" tanya Siwon balik.

Pertanyaan Siwon terdengar agak tajam di telinga Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu meremas tangannya yang berada di pangkuannya. Dia merasakan kekhawatiran serta ketakutan untuk mengungkapkan pikirannya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, "Aku merasa belum cukup, hyung," balasnya kemudian.

Siwon terkejut dengan jawaban kekasihnya itu. Jawaban itu di luar prediksinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa itu belum cukup, Kyu-ie?" tanya Siwon kali ini terdengar lebih lembut.

"Hyung, aku merasakan hubungan kita _stagnan_. Tidak ada perubahan apapun semenjak kita menjalin hubungan sampai sekarang. Aku merasakan hubungan kita berjalan begitu saja dan aku tidak merasakan apapun. Maafkan aku, tapi sampai detik ini, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu sebagai seorang kekasih yang nantinya akan menjadi pendamping hidupku,"

Jawaban Kyuhyun kali ini membuat Siwon membelalakkan kedua matanya. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal erat. Dia merasakan emosi meluap-luap dan kepalanya yang terasa panas. Terlebih hatinya. Rasanya sangat sakit mendengar orang yang dicintainya dan telah menjadi kekasihnya hampir tiga tahun lamanya, ternyata selama ini tidak mencintainya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, jika kau tidak mencintaiku, Kyu!"

Namja manis itu melihat sorot mata Siwon mengeras. Dia telah memperkirakan akan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, hyung," ulang Kyuhyun dengan suara lebih pelan dan itu membuat Siwon ingin meluapkan amarahnya.

"KAU! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI, KYU?!" teriak Siwon marah. Dia tak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mulai melihatnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat mendengar amarah Siwon. Dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya terasa hilang begitu saja.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" teriak Siwon lagi. Namja itu tak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi. Perasaannya yang ternyata tak pernah terbalas membuatnya sakit dan hancur seketika.

"Kau boleh memakiku! Aku tahu aku memang keterlaluan! Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun!" pekik Kyuhyun akhirnya setelah menemukan kembali suaranya.

"KAU HARUSNYA BERUSAHA LAGI!"

"AKU AKAN BERUSAHA LAGI JIKA AKU TAK MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN!"

Siwon semakin melebarkan matanya yang mulai memerah. Kata-kata yang diteriakkan Kyuhyun itu tak bisa dipercayainya begitu saja.

"Kyu-"

"Aku mencintai orang lain, hyung. Aku minta maaf, maafkan aku…"

Kini Kyuhyun telah terisak. Namja manis itu menutup wajahnya yang telah dialiri _liquid_ bening dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tak memperdulikan lagi pertengkarannya dengan Siwon telah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sedangkan Siwon terdiam dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya yang dia cintai selama bertahun-tahun tidak bisa membalas perasaanya, tapi justru mencintai orang lain? Lelucon macam apa ini? Siwon tidak bisa menerimanya. Ini bukan akhir kisah cinta yang dia inginkan. Dia sangat mencintai namja manis di depannya ini. Tidak, Siwon tidak bisa melepaskannya.

"Apa kau meminta putus, Kyu?" tanya Siwon tajam. Dia tak bisa bersikap lembut lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Namja manis yang masih terisak itu mendongak dengan wajah memerah yang dipenuhi air mata. Siwon merasakan dirinya tak tega melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia pun tak bisa menekan egonya untuk menuruti keinginan namja manis itu jika akan merugikannya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak akan mau mengakhiri hubungan kita, karena aku tidak mau melepasmu,"

Tanpa menunggu respon Kyuhyun, Siwon segera pergi meninggalkannya. Sedangkan namja manis itu hanya bisa diam dan kembali terisak. Keputusannya tidak semudah itu untuk dijalani.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Ternyata perasaan Changmin belum bisa terungkap di sini. Mungkin chapter depan. Hahahaha.

Lalu kali ini saya membalas semua review yang masuk^^

 **Yong Do Jin316**. Iya, Kyuie udah sadar dia cinta sama abang Changmin. Iya, kasihan, ya Kyuie. Dipukpuk, ya, wkwkwkwkw. **cuttiekyu**. Rumit, ya? Maafkan saya yang jago nyinetron. **Kyunihae**. Iyaa, terima kasih juga saya bisa memuaskan(?). Ini chapternya yang ditunggu udah update. **SNCKS**. Waow, saya sangat tersanjung bisa membuat kamu sampai menghayati apa yang saya ketik dan imajinasikan. Terima kasih banyak. Oke, fighting buat Kyuie! **Juma Park**. Kasihan semuanya, ya? -_-a **Awaelfkyu13**. Ini sudah update, ya. Emm, kok tega sih nyakitin babyKyuie. Ini dia udah dibentak-bentak Siwon, loh. Coba nanti dilihat chapter selanjutnya, makin ngenes apa gak usaha Kyuie buat dapetin hatinya abang Changmin. **Eka Elf**. Jangan sebel sama Yeon Hee, ya. Itu sudah peran dia. Ini sudah update chapter barunya. **Minhyun Ichigo Macchiato**. Masak sih, Unn? Saya bahagia bisa menghibur Unnie. Eunsoo itu peka, gak kayak Changmin. wkwkwkwk. Terima kasih semangatnya, Unnie. **cho loekyu07**. Iya, Kyuie terjatuh dalam pesonanya abang Changmin makanya sampai ngelupain Siwon. Kok, pada gak suka Yeon Hee, ya? -_-a. **mifta cinya**. Iya, Kyuie suka Changmin. Heem, mari kita pukpuk Kyuie bareng2. **Readlight**. Jangan-jangan ff ini jadi kisah pengantar tidurmu? Sesi menguras air mata itu yang bagaimana? Konflik hatinya Kyuie udah banyak, kok. Jangan ditambahin terus, kasihan dia. Keluarganya Kyuie juga keluarga bahagia, cuman dia gak bahagia sama Siwon(eh?). ini gak lama, kan, ya updatenya? **Macchiato Chwang**. Itu sebenernya Changmin yang mau ngenalin Kyuie. Iya, ini udah update, ya… **GaemGyu92**. Kyuie deg2-an karena abang Changmin yang membuatnya sakit/sakit rindu dan cinta/hahahahaha. **Kim Eun Seob**. Saya jadi berpikir, apa saya kelamaan buat mengungkap perasaannya Changmin? tapi chapter depan akan terjawab, kok. Ini udah kilat, kan? **Desviana407**. Pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab, ya… **Shin Ririn1013**. Itu sudah peran Yeon Hee, fungsinya buat Kyuie cepet sadar sama perasaannya. Untuk menjawab semua rasa penasaran kamu, jangan bosen buat baca kelanjutan ff ini, ya…/modusauthor/ **meiwaa**. Terima kasih banyak/hug/ **Songkyurina**. Ini belum putus wonkyunya. Gak tau ntar sedih apa tidak, tergantung mood saya buatnya gimana/peace^^v/ Changmin nyadar kapan, ya?/ditabok/ **Caramel Macchiato**. Semoga update ini beneran seru sesuai dugaanmu, ya. Iya…terima kasih. **Xenzia**. Changmin jangan dijambak, kasihan. Udah update, ya… **elferani**. Reaksimu adalah reaksi yang saya inginkan saat reader membaca update chapter 3. Senyuman yang berakhir dengan kekesalan. Yes, saya berhasil. Jangan bosen baca ff terlalu drama ini, ya… . Aaaak! Terima kasih! Saya suka jika reader bisa merasakan feel yang saya jelaskan dalam ff. Ini gak lama, kan? **Guest** (hei siapa kamu?). Big thanks for you! Saya ingin memelukmu untuk mengungkapkan rasa bahagia saya atas apresiasimu! Ini udah update cepet, kan?

Terima kasih review-nya^^

 _ **Thanks so much for all of you who red, rev, fav, and foll my fic**_ /deepbow/


	6. Chapter 6

Cast :

Shim Changmin

Jung (Cho) Kyuhyun

Lee Yeon Hee

Choi Siwon

Other Cast :

Jung Yunho-Jung (Kim) Jaejoong

Shim (Tan) Hangeng-Shim (Kim) Heechul

Shim Soo Yeon

Shim Ji Yeon

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

 _NB : setting lokasi FF ini ada di_ _ **Busan**_ _, Korea Selatan._

* * *

.

.

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk Pangeran Shim yang telah menjalani wajib militer. Sampai berjumpa 1 tahun 9 bulan lagi, Prince Shim…

This is for you Prince Shim.

.

.

" _Something old, something new, something I didn't thought could be true. Love's too strong and a bit cliché. For now this is enough, I've got a long way. I'm afraid to ask but I need to know. Would you want me to stay? Or would you want me to go?" (Sherina-Better than Love)_

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

"Ji Yeon-ah cepat sedikit! Umma nanti mengomel kalau kita lama!"

Changmin mendesah agak jengkel melihat adik perempuannya masih menali sepatunya yang lepas.

" _Oppa_ menungguku sambil jalan, kan, bisa. Daripada mengomel!" protes Ji Yeon sembari matanya melihat Changmin sekilas.

Changmin tidak membalas perkataan Ji Yeon, tapi tetap menunggui adiknya. Dia tentu tidak akan seenaknya saja meninggalkan adiknya di jalanan ramai. Mereka berangkat bersama, pulang juga harus bersama.

Hari ini adalah jadwal rutin belanja bulanan di mana Changmin dan Ji Yeon yang bertugas melakukannya. Hasil belanja mereka semuanya dibawa Changmin tentu saja karena Ji Yeon tidak mau membawanya. Maka sekarang Changmin memegang dua plastik besar hasil belanja mereka.

Ji Yeon berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya lalu melihat kakak laki-lakinya masih berdiri di depannya.

"Ah, kau memang kakak yang baik, ya, _Oppa_. Aku bangga memiliki kakak yang perhatian sepertimu," goda Ji Yeon sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Changmin memutar bola matanya untuk menanggapi godaan adiknya. Dia segera berbalik untuk kembali berjalan. Tapi karena melakukannya secara spontan, Changmin tidak menyadari seseorang berjalan cepat lalu menabraknya.

"Argh!"

Changmin agak terdorong ke belakang, tapi tidak sampai jatuh. Untungnya kedua plastik belanjaannya dan Ji Yeon yang dipegangnya tidak sampai jatuh berhamburan.

Namja tampan itu segera melihat siapa orang yang menabraknya.

"Ah, aku minta maaf karena menabrakmu! Aku yang salah, aku minta maaf!"

Orang itu membungkuk berulang kali pada Changmin. Suaranya terdengar parau dan pelan.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" panggil Changmin saat menyadari siapa yang menabraknya.

Kyuhyun yang masih membungkukkan tubuhnya terkejut mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Suara yang telah sangat dihafalnya.

Namja manis itu memejamkan mata erat tidak menduga sama sekali akan bertemu Changmin dalam kondisinya yang seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa dia dipertemukan dengan Changmin setelah pertengkarannya dengan Siwon beberapa saat lalu? Pertengkaran yang terjadi karena dia memilih meraih namja tampan di depannya ini. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ditambah lagi, sekarang wajahnya pasti terlihat sangat kacau dengan bekas air mata yang belum kering. Dia tidak ingin Changmin melihatnya.

"Kau benar Kyuhyun, kan?" tanya Changmin sembari mendekat pada namja manis yang masih membungkuk itu. Ji Yeon yang berada di belakang Changmin segera berjalan ke samping kakaknya itu untuk melihat sendiri.

Kyuhyun berpikir cepat, lalu dia segera menaikkan syal yang dipakainya sampai menyentuh hidungnya, lalu mengusap jejak air mata yang mungkin masih tersisa. Semoga Changmin tidak menyadari jika dia baru saja menangis. Namja manis itu ragu-ragu menegakkan tubuhnya. Setelah matanya melihat Changmin, dia segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hai, Changmin-ah," balas Kyuhyun berusaha memperbaiki suaranya yang terdengar parau agar terdengar baik-baik saja.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang ditutupi syal sampai hidungnya itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ekspresi yang ditampakkan namja manis itu baginya bukanlah ekspresi jujur dari dalam dirinya, seperti menutupi sesuatu. Mata hitam kelamnya semakin menyipit saat melihat mata bulat namja manis itu memerah seperti habis menangis. Dia bisa melihat, masih ada sisa-sisa air mata di sudut-sudut kelopak matanya. Lalu suara Kyuhyun terdengar tidak seceria biasanya. Changmin berpikir, apa yang baru saja terjadi pada namja manis itu?

Changmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sekarang diam melihatnya. Mata caramel itu terlihat agak panik. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya takut jika Changmin menyadari dia baru saja menangis.

"Aku dapat melihatnya. Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja," ucap Changmin setelah jaraknya cukup dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu terkejut dengan ucapan Changmin. Refleks dia mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari mata kelam namja tampan itu.

"Hahahaha, apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha tertawa untuk menutupi rasa panik dan terkejutnya karena kalimat Changmin.

Changmin berusaha mengintip wajah Kyuhyun yang tertutupi poni dan syal itu. Dia mengambil satu langkah lagi ke depan, tapi namja manis itu refleks memundurkan langkahnya. Reaksi Kyuhyun, membuat Changmin semakin yakin dengan kalimatnya tadi. Ah, dia jadi merutuki tugasnya yang harus membawa dua plastik belanjaan di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Jika tidak ada dua plastik belanjaan ini, dia bisa melakukan gerakan untuk mencegah namja manis itu menghindari pertanyaannya.

Ji Yeon mengamati interaksi Changmin dengan seseorang yang dia ingat adalah teman kakaknya itu. Dia masih hafal dengan wajah teman kakaknya yang tempo hari pernah menginap di rumah mereka. Meskipun sekarang yang tampak dari wajah itu hanya mata bulatnya, karena setengah wajah itu tertutup syal. Melihat mata itu, Ji Yeon membenarkan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya. Teman kakaknya itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Gadis muda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada sisi samping wajah Changmin, lalu membisikkan sesuatu, "Hei, _Oppa_ , kita ajak saja dia ke rumah,"

Changmin melihat adiknya dari sudut matanya. Namja tampan itu balas berbisik, "Ke rumah? Tapi, apa dia mau? Kau lihat, kan, dia sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik,"

"Justru itu," balas Ji Yeon cepat.

Tanpa menunggu balasan Changmin lagi, Ji Yeon segera berjalan menuju tempat Kyuhyun berdiri lalu memegang lengannya. Namja manis itu melihat Ji Yeon tak mengerti.

" _Oppa_ , hari ini keluarga kami akan masak banyak. Ayo, berkunjung ke rumah kami. Aku lihat kau butuh _refreshing_ ,"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Ji Yeon. Yeoja yang merupakan adik kedua Changmin itu tersenyum geli lalu segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Namja manis itu hanya pasrah dengan ajakan Ji Yeon. Sedangkan Changmin tersenyum saat mengerti maksud adiknya. Dia pun segera menyusul langkah kedua orang di depannya.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Sembari menemani Appanya memperbaiki jam dinding rumah di ruang keluarga, Changmin sesekali melirik ke arah dapur. Di sana daripada disebut memasak, lebih bisa disebut sedang terjadi kekacauan. Ummanya terutama sumber kekacauan itu. sebenarnya jika hari-hari biasa, kedua anak perempuan keluarga Shim tidak akan membiarkan Umma mereka mengolah bahan makanan di dapur. Tapi, hari ini berbeda. Tadi saat mereka sampai di rumah, dengan isyarat mata yang disampaikan Ji Yeon pada Ummanya, tanpa berkata apapun, Ummanya langsung menganggukkan kepala dan mengikuti adik keduanya ke dapur. Bahkan Soo Yeon pun tak mengatakan apapun saat mengetahui Ummanya ikut memasak. Adik pertamanya itu seperti memahami situasi. Lalu Kyuhyun, namja manis itu menuruti saja saat Ummanya menggiring dirinya untuk ikut ke dapur. Tentu saja namja manis itu segan jika menolak keinginan tuan rumah.

Sekarang, dia bisa melihat Ji Yeon mengomel karena Ummanya yang sering salah memasukkan bahan makanan atau bumbu ke dalam masakan mereka. Ummanya balas mengomel karena tidak terima disalahkan. Ummanya itu memang tidak pernah mau mengakui kesalahannya. Sedangkan Soo Yeon dengan tenang melakukan tugasnya bersama Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu sesekali tidak bisa menahan tawanya jika Ummanya sudah merajuk lalu meminta pertolongan padanya karena omelan Ji Yeon. Jika keadaan agak tenang, Soo Yeon mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol. Tapi, obrolan mereka tentu tak bertahan lama, gara-gara Ummanya merusuh lagi.

Changmin lega melihat namja manis itu sudah tidak menampakkan ekspresi kesedihan di wajahnya. Bahkan bisa tertawa lepas. Inilah, maksud Ji Yeon tadi. Kadang dia memang tak mengerti cara-cara menghibur seseorang seperti yang dilakukan adiknya. Tanpa menyinggung apa yang telah terjadi, tapi tetap bisa meringankan beban yang dialami seseorang itu. Apalagi sikap keluarganya yang memang _'welcome'_ pada siapapun itu. Hal itu membuatnya bersyukur, karena kehangatan dalam keluarganya seolah bisa dirasakan orang lain.

"Changmin-ah, kau itu jangan melamun! Lihat kau salah memasukkan sekrup!" tegur Appanya yang menepuk lengannya.

Namja tampan itu agak terkejut dengan teguran Appanya. Dia melihat Appanya yang memandangnya tajam, lalu meringis saat melihat yang dikatakan Appanya benar.

Hangeng menghembuskan nafasnya pelan melihat reaksi anak laki-lakinya. Dia segera membenahi pekerjaan Changmin yang belum beres. Sembari membenahinya, Hangeng melihat anaknya itu telah kembali melihat dapur. Dia menelisik apa yang diperhatikan anaknya itu sampai serius seperti itu. Lalu matanya menangkap obyek yang jadi perhatian anaknya. Namja paruh baya yang tetap terlihat tampan itu tersenyum geli.

"Hei, Changmin-ah," panggil Hangeng agar anaknya melihat ke arahnya,

Changmin melihat Appanya lalu mengerutkan dahinya seolah bertanya ada apa Appanya memanggil.

"Apa namja yang berwajah manis itu kekasih barumu?" tanya Hangeng asal.

Pertanyaan Hangeng membuat Changmin melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Tapi, Appa belum mendengar dari Ummamu jika kau putus dengan….. siapa kekasihmu yang dulu itu?"

"Kekasihku yang dulu? Yeon Hee maksud Appa? Dia masih kekasihku sampai sekarang!" balas Changmin jengkel.

Hangeng tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu mengedikkan bahunya. Dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memperbaiki jam dinding.

"Oh, Appa kira kau sudah putus dengannya,"

"Kenapa Appa berpikir begitu?" balas Changmin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Appanya.

"Appa hanya menebak saja. Kan, tidak biasanya kau perhatian pada orang lain, meskipun seseorang itu adalah temanmu. Kau itu sama saja dengan Ummamu,"

"Kenapa jadi menyamakan aku dengan Umma?" tanya Changmin tidak menerimanya. Ummanya yang berisik, seenaknya, dan selalu merepotkan itu, tentu saja semua itu bukanlah sifatnya.

Hangeng mendongakkan wajahnya melihat Changmin yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Kalian itu mempunyai beberapa sifat yang sama. Kau jadi mengingatkan Appa saat kami belum menjadi kekasih. Bagaimana Appa harus blak-blakan untuk menunjukkan perasaan Appa pada Ummamu, agar dia sadar,"

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya dengan penjelasan Appanya.

"Intinya apa? Tidak usah berbelit-belit, Appa!"

Hangeng memutar bola matanya malas karena ketidak mengertian anak laki-lakinya.

"Kalian itu sama-sama tidak peka untuk masalah perasaan. Tapi tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Ya, anggap saja ini nasehat untukmu," balas Hangeng lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Changmin hampir bertanya lagi, tapi mendengar kalimat lanjutan Appanya, dia pun diam sembari berpikir.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Changmin melihat Kyuhyun yang menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan, lalu sesekali meniupinya. Tampaknya namja manis itu kedinginan karena berdiri di luar dengan cuaca dingin begini. Bulan November ini memang hampir mendekati musim dingin, hingga membuat suhu udara turun drastis hampir mendekati minus. Apalagi ini sudah malam hari.

Saat ini, Changmin sedang menemani Kyuhyun menunggu Paman Shin yang menjemputnya. Mereka berdiri di pagar depan rumah Changmin. Hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun tampak kedinginan.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan, lebih baik kita menunggu di dalam," ucap Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun melihatnya. Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng ringan.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Kyuhyun singkat. Dia kembali meniupi tangannya untuk meredam rasa dingin.

Changmin mendesah sekilas melihat ekspresi yang ditampakkan Kyuhyun. Meskipun tadi saat bersama keluarganya namja manis itu telah tertawa dan tampak tidak memikirkan masalahnya, tapi sekarang hal itu tidak bisa ditutupinya lagi. Ekspresi yang selalu berbinar-binar di wajah manis itu hilang tak berbekas. Changmin melihat wajah putih itu makin pucat seolah cahayanya redup. Dia merasakan ketidaknyamanan karena itu.

"Aku ke dalam sebentar," kata Changmin lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin yang masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu telah kembali dengan cepat. Namja tampan itu tampak membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun lalu memakaikan sarung tangan.

"Begini lebih baik," ucap Changmin setelah melihat kedua tangan Kyuhyun telah dibalut sarung tangan.

Kyuhyun melihat kedua tangannya, setelah itu melihat Changmin. Dia seolah tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena perlakukan Changmin yang sangat manis ini. Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam pada perasaannya.

Kekecewaan serta kemarahan Siwon padanya tadi pagi, sempat membuatnya ragu akan keputusannya. Dia kembali berpikir, apakah yang dilakukannya telah tepat? Lalu, tiba-tiba entah apa yang direncanakan Tuhan? Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Siwon, tanpa jeda, dia langsung dipertemukan dengan Changmin. Namja tampan itu dengan keluarganya seolah menghiburnya dengan cara mereka. Tanpa menyinggung masalahnya, tapi mengerti perasaannya. Jujur, dia merasa sangat bahagia diperlakukan sebaik itu, padahal baru dua kali dia bertemu keluarga Changmin. Lalu sekarang, perlakukan Changmin padanya itu semakin melambungkan harapannya.

"Kau jangan terlalu baik. Itu membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri,"

Kalimat Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. Dia menyejajarkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah manis itu lebih dekat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain agar matanya tak melihat mata hitam Changmin. Namja manis itu menghela nafas panjang untuk mengurangi sesak di dadanya karena perasaannya pada namja tampan di depannya semakin membesar dan menggumpal seolah mendesaknya untuk segera diungkapkan.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan perasaannya, namja manis itu kembali melihat wajah tampan di depannya yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Apakah kau selalu bersikap seperti ini pada semua orang? Maksudku, kebaikanmu?"

Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dia melihat ke langit yang tampak gelap tanpa bintang, berpikir sejenak.

"Kebaikan itu dilakukan tanpa alasan untuk semua orang. Bahkan pada orang yang berbuat buruk pada kita sekalipun,"

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa dengan jawaban Changmin. Apakah itu berarti dia tak berarti apapun untuk Changmin?

Namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam ke wajah manis di hadapannya.

"Tapi, entahlah. Aku merasa sudah sangat terbiasa padamu, padahal aku juga baru mengenalmu. Tadi Appa juga bertanya padaku tentang suatu hal. Katanya, aku hampir tidak pernah menaruh perhatian pada orang lain. Tapi, itu kulakukan padamu,"

Changmin terlihat berpikir lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apa kau bisa membedakan arti kebaikan dan perhatian?"

Penjelasan Changmin dan pertanyaannya, membuat Kyuhyun berpikir serius. Kebaikan dan perhatian, ya? Namja manis itu tersenyum lebar ketika mendapatkan arti dari pertanyaan itu.

"Kau meminta penjelasan atau ingin aku menebak artinya?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk memastikan maksud Changmin.

"Aku meminta penjelasan, karena aku tidak mengerti maksud Appaku,"

Jawaban Changmin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Changmin merasa aneh dengan reaksi namja manis itu.

"Pikir saja sendiri," jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Changmin memutar bola mata hitamnya jengkel dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Di depannya, Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. Kali ini dia ingin berharap lebih banyak. Semoga perhatian itu memang berarti lebih.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Siwon menyandarkan dagunya pada tangan kanannya yang bertumpu pada lengan sofa. Dia sekarang berada di rumah Kyuhyun, untuk kesekian kalinya berharap namja manis yang masih diakuinya sebagai kekasih itu mau menemuinya.

Setelah kejadian tempo hari di mana mereka bertengkar karena pengakuan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah mencintainya, tapi justru mencintai orang lain, dia memang sempat sengaja untuk tak menemui namja manis itu. Tentu saja dia sangat kecewa dan sakit hati. Kyuhyun sukses menghancurkan perasaannya. Tapi, egonya kalah oleh perasaannya. Kenyataannya sekarang meskipun Kyuhyun menyakitinya seperti itu, dia tak bisa melepaskan namja manis itu. Dia menyesali tindakannya yang mengedepankan emosinya saat pertengkaran terjadi. Dia berpikir, seharusnya dia bisa bertanya baik-baik. Mungkin akan ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat Jaejoong berjalan ke arahnya. Umma dari orang yang dicintainya itu menepuk pelan bahunya seolah meminta maaf.

"Maaf, Siwon-ah. Aku sudah meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemuimu. Tapi dia bersikeras tidak mau melakukannya,"

Siwon menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Ini adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar menjaga jarak dengannya dan serius dengan keputusannya.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Siwon beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Aku akan mencoba lain kali. Tolong sampaikan pada Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan menyerah," ucapnya serius.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya sekilas, tapi segera mengangguk.

"Akan aku sampaikan,"

"Terima kasih. Aku pamit dulu,"

Siwon menundukkan tubuhnya lalu segera pergi setelah Jaejoong menjawab salamnya.

Setelah Siwon pergi, Jaejoong kembali berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun lalu mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya itu. Tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun. Namja berparas cantik itu mendesah lelah dengan tingkah anaknya.

"Kyu, Umma masuk, ya?"

Namja cantik itu merapatkan telinganya ke pintu untuk mendengar jawaban dari anaknya. Tapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk masuk saja, lagipula Kyuhyun tidak akan mengunci pintunya seburuk apapun mood-nya.

Saat memasuki kamar anaknya, Jaejoong bisa melihat gundukan selimut di ranjang. Dia menghela nafas lalu segera duduk di sisi ranjang. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk gundukan selimut itu.

"Umma! Aku sudah bilang tidak mau bertemu Siwon Hyung! Suruh dia pulang!" pekik Kyuhyun dari balik selimut.

"Dia sudah pulang," jawab Jaejoong lalu mencoba menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu membiarkan saja saat Ummanya menarik selimutnya. Dia segera bangun dari posisi tidurannya dan menghadap Ummanya.

"Umma tidak bohong, kan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri,"

"Tidak mau!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat dengan menekuk wajahnya.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas.

"Kau itu sudah tidak remaja lagi, Kyuhyun-ie. Jangan kekanak-kanakkan begini,"

"Aku tidak kekanak-kanakkan!"

Jaejoong berdecak dengan jawaban Kyuhyun yang tidak sesuai dengan tingkahnya.

"Sikapmu ini menunjukkan kau kekanak-kanakkan. Kalau kau mempunyai masalah dengan Siwon, bicarakanlah baik-baik. Bukan malah mengurung diri di kamar saat dia datang. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia datang dan kau tidak mau menemuinya,"

Kyuhyun merengut mendengar perkataan Ummanya.

"Umma, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku pusing memikirkannya…"

Jaejoong mengubah ekspresinya lebih lembut mendengar jawaban anaknya. Kyuhyun benar, dia tidak tahu ada masalah apa antara anaknya itu dengan Siwon, jadi dia tidak bisa asal menyimpulkan.

Namja berparas cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya pada anaknya itu.

"Kemarilah dan bercerita. Jika kau tidak bercerita, bagaimana Umma tahu apa yang terjadi, hmm…"

Kyuhyun melihat tangan Ummanya lalu segera beringsut mendekat. Dia merebahkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Ummanya. Jaejoong segera mengusap rambut anaknya dengan gerakan lembut.

Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang dari Ummanya membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Umma, aku sudah menemukan apa yang aku inginkan dan itu tidak ada dalam diri Siwon Hyung. Aku menemukannya pada orang lain," mulai Kyuhyun setelah bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada Ummanya.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau sudah membuat keputusan?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah menjelaskannya pada Siwon Hyung, tapi dia tidak bisa menerimanya. Dia pergi begitu saja, lalu sekarang dia ingin bertemu denganku. Aku merasa sudah tidak bisa lagi menjalani hubunganku dengan Siwon Hyung, Umma,"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Tapi mata caramelnya terlihat tidak fokus. Tak ada titik tujuan yang dilihatnya.

"Kau sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk atas pertanyaan Ummanya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa seyakin ini, Umma. Aku memang tidak pernah tahu seperti apa takdir akan bermain dan memberikan hasilnya. Tapi, bukankah Tuhan juga memberikan pilihan? Selama ini aku hanya menjalani apa adanya hidupku. Aku tidak punya tujuan, tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan, dan tidak punya ambisi. Lalu, sekarang aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan, aku ingin meraihnya, aku ingin berusaha mendapatkannya. Apakah itu salah, Umma?"

Penjelasan Kyuhyun membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. Ah, dia tak menduga anaknya telah berpikir dewasa jauh dari yang dia ketahui.

"Salah atau tidak itu tergantung bagaimana kau meyakininya, Kyu. Itu akan salah, jika kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Tapi, kau tidak perlu ragu dan takut untuk apa yang kau inginkan. Kalau pun keputusan yang telah kau buat itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, setidaknya kau telah belajar, bukan? Kadang manusia berbuat salah karena akan ada proses belajar di sana. Yang terpenting adalah kau telah berani bertindak,"

Kyuhyun melihat mata _doe_ Jaejoong yang juga melihatnya. Dia tersenyum dengan jawaban Ummanya lalu menegakkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Ummanya.

"Terima kasih, Umma…"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu anaknya itu.

"Oh, ya. Umma ingin memberikan saran jika kau tidak keberatan,"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu melihat Ummanya.

"Bicaralah lagi dengan Siwon secara baik-baik. Dia hanya terlalu mencintaimu. Bahkan dia bilang tidak akan menyerah. Mungkin dia hanya belum bisa menerimanya,"

Kyuhyun merengut kembali mendengar saran Jaejoong, sekaligus tidak menyangka Siwon berkata seperti itu.

"Kyu, dia hanya perlu bukti bahwa keputusanmu itu tepat dan membuatmu lebih bahagia daripada ketika bersamanya,"

Namja manis itu menghela nafas panjang mendengar penjelasan Ummanya.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun ada di depan gerbang kampusnya. Ada apa namja manis itu ke kampusnya? Seingatnya dia tak mempunyai janji apapun atau mungkin namja manis itu mempunyai urusan dengan orang lain yang kebetulan juga satu kampus dengannya?

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Changmin melanjutkan langkah kakinya menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya namja manis itu telah menyadari kehadirannya lalu melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Hai…" Kyuhyun menyapa terlebih dahulu yang dibalas senyuman oleh Changmin.

"Kau ada acara di sini? Atau ada seseorang yang ingin kau temui?"

Namja manis itu memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Tapi kemudian dia segera menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak ada acara di sini. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Changmin diam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Jawaban namja manis itu di luar dugaannya. Bertemu dengannya untuk apa?

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Changmin sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun mengamati sekelilingnya lalu segera menarik tangan Changmin.

"Kita bicara sambil jalan saja,"

Changmin tidak memprotes ajakan Kyuhyun. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti namja manis itu lalu berjalan bersebelahan.

Beberapa saat berjalan mereka hanya diam. Lalu Changmin melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan tenang di sebelahnya. Changmin mengamati akhir-akhir ini, saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, raut wajah namja berparas manis itu tidak secerah seperti saat awal-awal mereka bertemu. Seperti ada hal cukup berat yang dipikirkannya. Apalagi jika melihat bola mata sewarna caramel milik namja manis itu. Mata bening itu justru terlihat keruh, tidak berbinar-binar seperti yang biasa dia lihat. Changmin tidak tahu kenapa, tapi melihat semua yang tergambar di wajah manis itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

Changmin memegang lengan Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan langkah mereka. Namja manis itu melihat tangan yang memegang lengannya, lalu matanya bergulir berganti melihat wajah tampan di sampingnya.

"Jika kau punya masalah, berbagilah denganku. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan solusi, tapi aku bisa mendengar ceritamu,"

Kyuhyun mengamati mata Changmin yang memandanginya. Namja manis itu bisa melihat ketulusan dalam mata yang berwarna sekelam malam itu. Ketulusan itu tentu saja menghangatkan hatinya.

Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu melihat lurus tepat pada mata Changmin. Namja tampan itu masih melihatnya dengan sorot yang sama. Dia meyakinkan dirinya untuk mencoba peruntungannya. Sekarang.

"Changmin-ah, bagaimana menurutmu jika ada seseorang yang menyukaimu padahal kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Namja tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Bukan cerita seperti apa yang dikiranya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tak yakin.

"Hah? Yang benar saja,"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Emm, mungkin aku akan melihat dulu siapa orang yang menyukaiku itu. Jika aku tidak mengenalnya, aku akan mengabaikannya,"

"Jika kau mengenalnya?"

"Mungkin aku akan berpikir dulu,"

Hening beberapa saat. Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat dilihatnya namja manis di depannya tampak berpikir sungguh-sungguh.

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?" lanjutnya lebih pada gurauan.

Kyuhyun sekarang melihatnya dengan tatapan serius, "Iya," jawabnya yang membuat Changmin diam.

Tapi, kemudian namja tampan itu tersenyum, "Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku menyukaimu,"

Kalimat penekanan yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, membuat senyuman Changmin menghilang. Suasana berubah canggung dan Changmin merasakan tatapan Kyuhyun padanya tidak berubah. Apakah namja manis di depannya ini serius dengan kata-katanya? Changmin tidak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja. Dia menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali berjalan.

"Sudah, kita ganti topik pembicaraan saja. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh saat menebak kau menyukaiku,"

Namja manis itu melebarkan matanya mendengar balasan Changmin. Tangannya segera bergerak memegang lengan namja tampan itu untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan aku menyukaimu!"

Changmin melihat Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan serius. Tatapan itu tidak menunjukan gurauan, tapi menunjukkan kesungguhan. Entah kenapa itu membuatnya gelisah. Perasaannya mendadak tidak nyaman.

"Ya Tuhan… Kyu, kalau kau sedang bercanda sekarang, segera katakan! Jadi aku bisa segera tertawa,"

"Kau jahat sekali! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan seperti itu? Apa aku harus mengulangi berkali-kali agar kau percaya?"

Sekarang, Changmin tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain perasaan terkejut atas pengakuan Kyuhyun. Namja manis yang masih memegangi lengannya dengan erat ini, menyukainya?

"Ya Tuhan! Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih dan setahuku, begitu pula kau!"

"Aku sudah bilang padanya tentang perasaanku padamu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilihmu,"

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Dia mencoba berpikir runtut tentang apa yang sekarang terjadi. Dia ingat tadi dia menawarkan diri untuk mendengar masalah namja manis itu. Lalu tiba-tiba namja manis itu mengungkapkan perasaannya yang awalnya dia kira adalah gurauan. Tapi, ternyata itu sungguhan dan Changmin tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan senekat ini untuk mengakui perasaannya. Dia ingat mereka baru mengenal dalam hitungan bulan. Lalu dia juga ingat status mereka tidaklah sendiri. Ini baginya adalah kegilaan.

"Kau benar-benar gila…" desis Changmin setelah dia berhasil mencerna kembali apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan namja tamppan di depannya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya lalu mendesah pelan, "Bukankah jatuh cinta memang membuat seseorang menjadi gila, Changmin-ah?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan yang harus dijawab Changmin, jadi Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang saat mengetahui orang yang menyukaimu adalah orang yang kau kenal?"

Changmin diam memikirkan kalimatnya di awal tadi saat Kyuhyun bertanya. Dia menghela nafas panjang kemudian karena tak menemukan jawaban.

"Jujur aku tak tahu,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Jika Changmin tidak langsung menolak perasaannya, bisakah dia berharap?

"Kalau begitu, aku meminta kesempatan,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku meminta kesempatan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku,"

Mata Changmin melebar terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya karena kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar gila! Aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang aku cintai, Kyu!"

Mata bening Kyuhyun terlihat mengeras sebagai reaksi perkataan Changmin.

"Jika kau memang mencintainya, harusnya kau langsung menolak perasaanku sekarang! Tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Berarti aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan!"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengira Kyuhyun segigih ini.

"Apakah kau menyadari bahwa perkataanmu itu sangat egois? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan kekasihmu, perasaan kekasihku, perasaanku!"

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, "Bukankah setiap orang berhak meraih kebahagiannya, Changmin-ah? Itulah yang aku lakukan sekarang," katanya lirih.

Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat karena sekali lagi dia merasakan tidak mudah menjalani keputusannya. Reaksi Changmin, tidak pernah dia perkirakan sebelumnya. Itu terasa menyakitkan tentu saja. Tapi dia telah memutuskan tidak akan menyerah.

"Aku hanya meminta kesempatan. Jika Yeon Hee bisa mendapatkannya, kenapa aku tidak?" lanjutnya.

Changmin menghela nafas benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Itu berbeda, Kyu! Dia adalah kekasihku! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya ingin mengubah perasaanku!"

Kyuhyun mendongak lalu kembali melihat mata Changmin, "Justru karena perasaan bisa berubah Changmin-ah-"

"Cukup! Aku muak mendengar kata-katamu!" potong Changmin cepat dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mau mendengar lagi perkataan-perkataan Kyuhyun yang baginya omong kosong itu.

Kyuhyun tersentak melihat Changmin pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Namja manis itu segera menyusul Changmin. Dia menarik tangan namja tampan itu lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Changmin. Hanya beberapa detik. Setelah itu Kyuhyun memeluk erat-erat tubuh Changmin yang menegang syok karena perbuatannya.

"Tolong, beri aku kesempatan. Aku tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini. Baru kali ini aku sangat ingin memiliki seseorang sampai rasanya gila jika memikirkannya…"

Changmin menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Kenapa harus aku, Kyu? Aku merasa tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku…"

"Karena aku yang merasakannya, Changmin-ah. Kau melakukan hal-hal berbeda yang tak pernah aku tahu. Hal-hal sederhana yang justru membuatku tersentuh dan bahagia. Kebahagiaan sederhana dan terasa sangat tulus, yang tak pernah aku alami. Kau membuatku berpikir tentang tujuan hidup. Kau tahu? Selama dua puluh tiga tahun hidupku, aku tak pernah tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Kau yang membuatku tahu apa tujuan hidupku sekarang. Itu adalah kau,"

Changmin terbelalak sangat lebar mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia sungguh tak menemukan kata-kata untuk membalas ungkapan perasaan Kyuhyun untuknya.

Namja manis itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin. Mata bulatnya telah dipenuhi liquid bening yang mulai mengalir di pipinya. Kyuhyun menatap mata kelam Changmin. Mata yang berwarna sekelam malam, yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya selalu terhanyut dan tenggelam oleh pesonanya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Changmin untuk mendengarkan detak jantung namja tampan itu. Dia bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Changmin berdetak sama cepatnya dengan jantungnya.

"Apakah Yeon Hee membuatmu merasakan perasaan seperti apa yang aku rasakan padamu, Changmin-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Changmin memejamkan matanya erat. Kepalanya mendadak pusing dengan kalimat-kalimat Kyuhyun. Jika bisa mengakuinya, Changmin merasakan pikiran serta perasaannya kacau. Dia berpikir tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Sebelumnya dia sangat yakin, bahwa dihatinya hanya ada Yeon Hee. Dia mencintai yeoja itu. Dia tak pernah memikirkan orang lain. Lalu tiba-tiba, benar-benar tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun mengatakan perasaannya. Jika dia memang mencintai Yeon Hee, bukankah seharusnya sejak tadi dia dengan mudah menolak perasaan Kyuhyun? Apakah sekarang ada bagian dalam hatinya yang mempunyai perasaan pada namja manis itu? Changmin sungguh bingung. Dia tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

"Yeon Hee pernah membuatku seperti itu, Kyu," balas Changmin akhirnya.

Namja manis itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap Changmin dengan pandangan terluka karena jawaban itu. Melihat sorot luka di mata Kyuhyun, membuat Changmin merasakan hatinya tidak nyaman.

"Tapi, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku juga memikirkan perasaanmu sekarang," lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun belum mengerti atas jawaban Changmin.

"Apakah itu artinya aku bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk membuatmu mencintaiku?"

Changmin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya berusaha tersenyum.

"Perasaan orang memang bisa berubah, Kyu. Tapi, kita tidak bisa memaksakannya. Aku minta maaf, aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Kau benar, orang berhak meraih kebahagiaannya. Tapi, cara dan prosesnya juga harus benar. Tidak dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain. Maka dari itu, aku butuh memikirkannya dengan benar, agar tidak ada yang tersakiti. Apakah kau dapat menerimanya?"

Namja manis itu terpana dengan kalimat Changmin. Dia tak pernah memikirkan itu. Changmin benar, dia merasa egois. Kebahagian yang kita raih, tidaklah dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain. Namja manis itu membalas pertanyaan Changmin dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Changmin menghela nafas karena meskipun namja manis itu bisa menyetujui tawarannya, Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun, yang akan selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk kepentingannya. Changmin mengangguk yang disusul dengan pelukan erat dari Kyuhyun.

"Jika memang kita ditakdirkan bersama, akan selalu ada jalan untuk kita bersatu," lanjut Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Sebenarnya, chapter ini mau saya buat lebih panjang lagi. Tapi saya sedang tidak mood untuk menambah wordsnya, jadi saya kira cukup ini saja untuk update minggu ini. Lagipula ini juga sudah panjang menurut saya, sudah mencapai 5000 words.

Yang ingin tahu perasaan Changmin, di chapter ini bisa ditebak, ya. **Chapter ini bukan jawaban final atas perasaan Changmin ke Kyuhyun**. Kalau pembaca masih bingung, saya jelaskan secara singkat, yaitu Changmin mulai menaruh perhatian pada Kyuhyun, tapi belum pada tahap suka atau ada hati.

Terus, saya suka membaca reviews chapter sebelumnya XD Pada gemes ya sama Kyuie? Tapi menurut saya itu adalah tindakan yang tepat. Hubungan dengan perasaan salah satu pihak itu banyak terjadi di dunia nyata. Yang tahu ya yang menjalani. Sedangkan kita sebagai orang luar hanya seringnya melihat yang manis2 dan bahagia saja. Jadi Kyuhyun sebagai cast yang saya buat mengalami hal itu, tidak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan. Justru tindakan tegas Kyuhyun untuk menentukan sikap saat hatinya telah memilih itulah yang penting. Tidak semua orang bisa seberani itu mengambil sikap.

Jawaban untuk reviews chapter 4. **Yong Do Jin316**. Iya, saya setuju sama kamu. Kisahnya cukup miris/siapayangbikincerita?/Ini sudah dilanjut. **readlight**. Tenang, tanpa kamu request pun, saya sudah menyiapkan scene-nya nanti. **Desviana407**. Mohon tenangkan dirimu. Semoga penjelasan saya di atas bisa membuatmu lebih kalem/peace^^v/ Untuk our baby akan saya lanjut setelah menamatkan ff ini. **sheehae89**. Mohon kamu juga tenangkan dirimu, ya? Iya, benar ini cuma ff, kok! Aw~ apakah kamu changkyu shipper juga? **Minhyun Ichigo Macchiato**. Chapter ini tuh sebenarnya bikin galau unnie, kok bisa2nya jadi obat galau? -.-a Yunjae pasti muncul, kok. Ditunggu saja, ya? Terima kasih reviewnya unnie panjang~ **Awaelfkyu13**. Hahahaha, kamu sangat menikmati kalo Kyuie menderita ternyata XD Terima kasih. **Kim Nayeon**. Iya, kadang memang butuh orang ketiga agar seseorang bisa sadar sama perasaannya/ditabok/ **Macchiato Chwang**. Sudah bisa menebak perasaan Changmin, kan? Tapi sekali lagi ini bukan jawaban final atas perasaan Changmin. Sudah update, ya. **cuttiekyu**. Semoga alur cerita ini tidak membuatmu bingung. Terima kasih sudah menunggu. **Puput257**. Cinta pada orang yang tidak tepat? Maaf saya tidak setuju. Kita tak pernah bisa memilih pada siapa cinta akan berlabuh. Cinta itu datang tidak terduga. Terima kasih sudah menunggu. **SNCKS**. Aw~ ff ini jadi film? Saya merasa tersanjung! Terima kasih/hug/ Kamu sebelnya ke Siwon? Hahaha, saya sangat mengerti perasaanmu. Kita satu frekuensi XD. **Kim Eun Seob**. Iya, benar. Tentu saya tidak akan membuat perasaan Changmin berubah semudah itu. Sudah update, ya. **GaemGyu92**. Silahkan untuk mengikuti ff ini untuk mengetahui jawabannya/modusauthor/ **Mo218**. Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya. Saya terbang~/hug/ ini sudah update, ya. **Tepe024**. Final chapter akan menjawab apakah Kyu berhasil mendapatkan Changmin apa tidak, hahahaha. **kyunihae**. Mohon maaf, plot cerita yang saya buat sayangnya tidak seperti yang kamu inginkan. Justru di sini, Kyu yang akan berjuang mendapatkan Changmin **Shin Ririn1013**. Iya, pihak perempuan memang sering lebih peka masalah perasaan. Terima kasih sudah menunggu. **Caramel Macchiato**. Saya setuju sangat dengan pendapat kamu! Iya, Kyuie memang lebih suka yang menantang, hahahaha. Sudah update, ya. **elferani**. Sepertinya saya sukses mengaduk-aduk emosi kamu. Maaf, ya, tapi saya senang/ditabok/ Setuju atau tidaknya Heenim, akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya. **Songkyurina**. Siwon yang tidak mau melepas Kyu jadi bencana tidak ya? Hehehehe. Terima kasih masukannya. Untuk beberapa scene akan saya buat dari segi Changmin. **Juma Park**. Terima kasih review dobelnya XD. Gak usah pusing, nanti saya akan menyelesaikan masalah mereka. **Guest** (untuk kesekian kalinya, hei siapa kamu? Apakah orang yang sama?). Coba dilihat nanti, bagaimana sikap Siwon. **JonginDO**. Ini sudah lanjut, ya. **Xenzia**. Saya senang membuat emosi kamu terkuras, hahahaha. Terima kasih sudah menunggu. **Angel sparkyu**. Ini sudah lanjut…

Terima kasih review-nya^^

Oh, ya. Untuk ff oneshot Invisible, bagi para reader yang membacanya, serius minta sekuel? Yakin dengan seyakin-yakinnya? Saya ingatkan ff itu genrenya Angst dan bisa berlanjut ke Tragedy. Jadi masih minta sekuel?

 _ **Thanks so much for all of you who red, rev, fav, and foll my fic**_ /deepbow/


	7. Chapter 7

Cast :

Shim Changmin

Jung (Cho) Kyuhyun

Lee Yeon Hee

Choi Siwon

Other Cast :

Jung Yunho-Jung (Kim) Jaejoong

Shim (Tan) Hangeng-Shim (Kim) Heechul

Shim Soo Yeon

Shim Ji Yeon

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

 **Warning :** Ini adalah ChangKyu fanfiction. Jadi di sini Changmin dan Kyuhyun tentu berpasangan. Mohon untuk yang tidak menyukai Changmin dan Kyuhyun menjadi pairing untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, daripada memberikan komentar negatif. Silahkan memberikan flame jika itu untuk plot cerita yang saya buat. Bukan memberikan flame karena saya seorang ChangKyu shipper. Saya menghargai shipper lain, jadi tolong untuk bisa bersikap sama. Terima kasih.

 _NB : setting lokasi FF ini ada di_ _ **Busan**_ _, Korea Selatan._

.

.

.

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk Pangeran Shim yang telah menjalani wajib militer.

This is for you Prince Shim.

.

.

" _Oh darling, I know you're taken. But something 'bout this just feels so right…" (Charlie Puth-I won't Tell A Soul)_

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Selama beberapa waktu, Kyuhyun memutuskan memberi waktu pada Changmin untuk berpikir mengenai perasaannya. Yang terpenting adalah dia telah mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya dan dia yakin Changmin pasti akan memikirkannya dengan baik. Jadi sekarang adalah saatnya menjalani proses atas perjuangan perasaannya.

Dalam waktu ini pula, Kyuhyun memilih menyibukkan dirinya dalam kegiatan-kegiatan bersama anak-anak di panti asuhan. Dia baru menyadari bahwa di sinilah tempatnya. Di mana dia bisa melakukan banyak hal yang membuatnya merasakan bahagia secara sederhana. Kebahagiaan yang nantinya bisa dia berikan pada orang-orang yang paling membutuhkan. Dia berpikir ini akan jadi pilihan hidupnya. Maka dia harus berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga di mana biasanya Appanya berada saat libur dari kantor. Dia berdecak saat melihat Appanya tengah bermanja-manja pada Ummanya yang sibuk melihat majalah fashion terbitan salah satu negara Eropa.

"Ehem! Aku ingin mengganggu sebentar," ucap namja manis itu sengaja dengan suara keras agar kedua orang tuanya terutama Appanya menyadari kehadirannya.

Yunho mengalihkan perhatian pada anaknya yang telah berdiri di samping sofa tempatnya duduk.

"Kau itu mengganggu _quality time_ Appa dengan Ummamu saja," balas Yunho agak jengkel.

Jaejoong yang juga telah melihat Kyuhyun langsung memukul lengan Yunho dengan majalah yang dipegangnya, saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat Appanya mengaduh lalu merajuk pada Ummanya. Sungguh ekspresi yang tidak pantas diperlihatkan oleh seorang Tuan Besar Jung dan itu hanya ditunjukkan pada keluarganya saja.

"Kemarilah, Kyu," kata Jaejoong yang langsung disambut anggukan Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu lalu berjalan mendekat pada orang tuanya. Dia sengaja duduk di tengah-tengah antara Appa dan Ummanya. Tentu saja itu memaksa Yunho harus menggeser duduknya dengan tidak rela. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Dia memang senang mengganggu kesenangan Appanya saat bersama Ummanya.

"Kau itu benar-benar…" desis Yunho karena tingkah anaknya.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yunho lalu memeluk lengan Ummanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil anak dan suaminya.

"Ada apa anak kesayangan Appa dan Umma?" tanya Yunho.

Kyuhyun tertawa dengan pertanyaan Appanya.

"Hehehe, Appa, Umma, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang itu akan berkaitan dengan pilihan hidup dan masa depan yang aku inginkan. Jadi Appa dan Umma harus mendengarkannya dengan serius,"

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan setelah mendengar perkataan anak mereka. Secara bersamaan mereka menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melanjutkan apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf pada Appa karena aku tidak serius bekerja di perusahaan. Itu karena aku tidak merasa menikmatinya,"

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya karena memang benar bahwa anaknya itu dalam pemantauannya, selama ini tidak serius bekerja di perusahaan Keluarga Jung. Dia tidak langsung menanggapi tapi mendengarkan kembali apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku telah memikirkannya, bahwa bekerja dan meneruskan perusahaan Jung bukan sesuatu yang akan aku jalani nantinya. Aku merasa itu bukan _passion_ -ku,"

Mendengar kalimat lanjutan Kyuhyun, mau tidak mau itu membuat Yunho terkejut. Dia segera melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat sama terkejut. Dari matanya, Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong mengenai kalimat Kyuhyun, tapi istrinya itu menggeleng ringan sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa Appa diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Yunho tidak memberikan respon.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar pada sofa. Dia berpikir sejenak lalu kembali melihat Kyuhyun yang menunggu responnya.

"Appa kira kau belum menuntaskan kalimatmu,"

"Oh…" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai berbicara lagi.

"Baik, aku akan meneruskannya. Selama beberapa bulan ini, aku menjalani beberapa kegiatan sosial. Aku merasakan aku sangat menyukai kegiatan-kegiatan itu. Aku beberapa kali ke panti asuhan dan membawakan mereka banyak hadiah. Saat melihat wajah gembira anak-anak yang menerima hadiah dariku, aku merasakan ikut bahagia di sini," kata namja manis itu sembari menyentuh dadanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sedang mengingat momentnya saat melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang diceritakannya.

"Ternyata kebaikan yang bagiku sederhana, itu bisa berarti besar bagi anak-anak panti. Aku sangat menyukai saat aku bisa melakukan hal yang bermanfaat untuk mereka. Aku ingin selalu bisa melakukan kebaikan-kebaikan itu. Jadi, aku sudah memutuskan akan mengabdikan diriku untuk membantu anak-anak yang belum mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak. Bagaimana pendapat Appa dan Umma?"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, Yunho dan Jajeoong kembali berpandangan. Jaejoong segera memberikan isyarat lewat matanya pada Yunho, bahwa dialah selaku kepala keluarga yang harus menjawab.

"Emm, ini cukup mengejutkan. Tentu saja Appa bahkan Ummamu tidak pernah berpikiran hal-hal seperti itu akan kau ucapkan, Kyu,"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya berpikir sembari menunggu kalimat lanjutan Appanya. Yunho tampak menarik nafas sejenak, lalu setelah menemukan kata-kata yang tepat dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin mengabdikan dirimu untuk anak-anak yang belum mendapat kehidupan secara layak. Lalu apa langkah yang akan kau lakukan untuk membantu mereka?"

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sengaja Yunho berikan pada Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui sejauh mana anaknya serius dengan keputusannya. Tentu Yunho tidak ingin keputusan tentang masa depan yang dipilih anaknya, sebaik apapun kedengarannya, ternyata hanya keputusan sesaat tanpa perencanaan yang matang. Maka dia harus memastikan pada Kyuhyun sejauh mana, anaknya itu memikirkan rencana masa depannya.

"Mengenai itu, tentu saja aku sudah memikirkannya. Selama satu bulan ini aku telah mengumpulkan data beberapa yayasan dan lembaga sosial di Busan yang memang khusus menangani masalah anak-anak. Aku mengecek _track record_ mereka, meliputi kinerja di lapangan, pengelolaan dana donatur, dan hasil dari kegiatan-kegiatan. Aku sudah mendapatkan yang benar-benar kompeten. Rencananya nanti aku ingin bergabung dengan mereka. Lalu, aku berencana agar Perusahaan Jung nantinya juga punya keterlibatan dalam mendukung kegiatan-kegiatan sosial anak-anak. Bagaimana Appa?"

Yunho melebarkan matanya agak terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun telah bertindak sedetail itu. Dia memproses semua yang dikatakan anaknya dan itu kembali di luar perkiraannya. Oh, dia sungguh tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan seserius ini mengenai pilihan hidupnya.

"Appa, bagaimana? Perusahaan Jung belum menjalin kerjasama dengan yayasan sosial manapun, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum lebar karena penjelasan Kyuhyun. Senyuman istrinya itu menyiratkan kebanggaan pada anaknya itu. Dia mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Perusahaan Jung belum terlibat dalam kegiatan-kegiatan sosial sama sekali. Dari dulu perusahaan hanya fokus pada bisnis dan sedikit mempengaruhi perpolitikan Busan. Hahaha,"

Kyuhyun mengernyit dengan jawaban Appanya. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir itu wajar juga. Bagaimanapun sebagai perusaahaan besar di daerah selatan Korea, Perusahaan Jung pasti butuh posisi untuk diakui eksistensinya.

"Appa akan menanggapi dulu mengenai jawabanmu tadi. Mempunyai _passion_ itu memang penting. Itu akan mengarahkanmu pada tujuan hidup dan mimpimu. Tentu saja, menjalani _passion_ yang tepat akan membuatmu menikmati hidupmu. Bagi Appa itu adalah pencapaian terbesar, saat kau telah menemukannya, lalu menjalaninya dengan bahagia,"

Yunho membiarkan Kyuhyun mencerna perkataannya terlebih dahulu, lalu setelah itu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sekali lagi, Appa sungguh tidak menyangka kau telah seserius ini. Lalu, Appa tidak keberatan jika kau tidak tertarik meneruskan Perusahaan Jung. Itu nanti bisa kita bicarakan dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu, kan?" tanya Yunho menggoda anaknya yang dibalas pekikan.

"Appa!"

Kyuhyun merengut dengan pipi bersemu merah. Mau tidak mau otaknya telah memproses siapa seseorang yang dia inginkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak. Dia menutupi wajahnya yang makin memerah karena tidak dapat menahan reaksi tubuhnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya yang tampak malu-malu itu. Benar-benar seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi, Kyuhyun memang sedang jatuh cinta, kan?

"Baiklah, Appa akan melanjutkan kalimat Appa," Yunho masih terkekeh geli. "Kau tahu, Kyu? Appa dan Umma justru bangga kau telah mengetahui apa yang ingin kau jalani. Sebelum ini, Appa dan Umma khawatir dengan tingkahmu yang tak bertujuan dan asal menjalani hidup. Itu tentu tidak baik untuk masa depanmu. Ingatlah, masa depan hanya milik orang yang mempunyai mimpi dan mereka berusaha meraih mimpi itu. Tapi, setelah ini Appa dan Umma bisa bernafas lega. Jadi, tentu saja kami merestui apa yang menjadi pilihanmu. Iya, kan, sayang?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mantap dengan pertanyaan Yunho.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah kedua orang tuanya bergantian dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Serius?" tanyanya memastikan.

Yunho mengangguk, "Serius,"

"Yeiy!"

Kyuhyun memekik senang lalu segera menghambur memeluk Appanya.

"Terima kasih, Appa! Aku janji akan melakukannya dengan sebaik mungkin!"

Yunho mengangguk lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu anaknya itu.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tapi, Appa tetap akan mengawasimu. Bagaimanapun kau tetap anak kecil bagi Appa,"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu merajuk mendengar kata-kata Appanya. Yunho hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Jaejoong kembali tertawa geli. Tapi, kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar karena itu hanya cara Appanya untuk menjaga gengsinya. Dia sangat tahu Appanya sangat menyayanginya.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun menghambur memeluk Ummanya. Dia menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Ummanya yang terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Umma sangat bangga padamu, sayang. Umma akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan menyertaimu,"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali lalu kembali menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Ummanya. Ah, ternyata benar kata Appanya, dia tetaplah anak kecil bagi kedua orang tuanya. Ini yang dia rasakan sekarang ketika kedua orang tuanya memeluknya erat.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya dalam saat mata kelamnya melihat gedung besar nan megah yang menjulang di depannya. Bola matanya bergerak cepat melirik Kyuhyun di sebelahnya yang ternyata sedang tersenyum sangat cerah.

"Jangan hanya diam! Ayo masuk!" ajak namja manis itu lalu dengan cepat tangannya menarik tangan Changmin yang masih bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah resepsionis yang menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di _lobby_ gedung. Changmin ikut tersenyum untuk menunjukkan kesopanan meskipun gerakan bibirnya kaku.

Lift mengantarkan mereka ke lantai tempat tujuan dan Changmin masih diam. Dia memikirkan berbagai hal yang mungkin akan dihadapinya nanti. Dia sungguhan tidak mempunyai gambaran mengenai apa yang akan terjadi. Dia hanya tahu bahwa tadi setelah menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya, Kyuhyun telah menunggunya tanpa konfirmasi sebelumnya, lalu dengan seenaknya memaksanya untuk ke suatu tempat. Ternyata ini tempatnya. Namja tampan itu hanya menerka bahwa ini salah satu perusahaan multinasional di Busan. Selain itu entahlah.

Kyuhyun menariknya hingga berhenti di salah satu pintu, yang Changmin tebak adalah ruangan khusus pimpinan perusahaan.

"Aku serius. Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Changmin dengan menatap Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh.

Namja manis itu memajukan bibir bawahnya tampak tidak suka tuduhan Changmin.

"Aku tidak merencanakan apapun! Tanya saja Appa nanti!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Changmin merasa salah dengar.

"Aku bilang, nanti kau tanya Appa saja…." ulang Kyuhyun agak gemas.

"Appa?"

Changmin menggumam, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Apakah Kyuhyun baru saja mengatakan Appa? Apakah itu berarti pimpinan perusahaan ini adalah Appa dari Kyuhyun? Tapi, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Namja manis itu lalu mendorong bahu Changmin pelan, agar namja tampan itu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan di depannya.

"Appa sudah menunggumu. Cepat masuk!"

"Di dalam itu Appa-mu?"

Kyuhyun mendesah gemas lalu meniup poninya.

"Ish! Iya! Sudah cepat masuk!"

Sekarang namja manis itu membuka pintu lalu mendorong bahu Changmin agak kuat.

"Hei! Pelan-pelan!"

"Kau lama, sih!"

Pintu yang terbuka dengan suara ribut-ribut cukup menarik perhatian seseorang di dalam ruangan. Seorang namja berumur empat puluhan yang masih sangat tampan dengan wibawa yang khas.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Changmin ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia meringis lalu melambaikan tangannya sekilas. Seseorang itu adalah Yunho, dia hanya mendesah maklum dengan tingkah anaknya.

"Iya, Appa,"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yunho lalu matanya melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri di samping anaknya. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak untuk memberikan salam padanya. Yunho membalasnya dengan senyuman ringan.

"Aku hanya menyuruh Changmin cepat masuk," jawab Kyuhyun lalu tangannya kembali mendorong lengan namja tampan itu, yang dibalas pelototan dari Changmin.

"Ya, sudah. Karena Changmin sudah di sini, aku pergi," lanjut namja manis itu segera menutup pintu.

Changmin merutuki tingkah Kyuhyun yang selalu seenaknya seperti itu. Tiba-tiba meninggalkannya di ruangan Appanya tanpa penjelasan. Itu sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Changmin-ssi, silahkan duduk," kata Yunho yang telah berjalan menuju _sofa-set_ dekat dinding kaca yang menghadap pusat kota Busan.

Changmin melihat sofa yang ditunjukkan Yunho. Dia mengangguk agak canggung.

"Aku minta maaf, mungkin kau merasa canggung karena tiba-tiba bertemu denganku. Sebenarnya, aku telah meminta Kyuhyun untuk memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Tapi, mengingat sifatnya, beginilah jadinya. Terlalu mendadak. Aku harap kau bisa memakluminya,"

Changmin otomatis tersenyum dengan penjelasan Yunho.

"Saya sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya, jadi itu bukanlah masalah besar,"

Yunho menggangguk ringan mendengar jawaban Changmin. Dia tersenyum sekilas lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Rileks saja, aku hanya ingin berbicara santai, bukan hal-hal yang berat,"

Changmin masih tersenyum agak canggung, tetapi kemudian mengangguk. Dia menarik nafas sejenak untuk mengurangi ketegangan yang dirasakannya.

"Kau tidak bertanya mengapa aku ingin bertemu dan berbicara denganmu?" lanjut Yunho.

Changmin berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk kembali. "Sebenarnya iya. Tapi, menurut saya akan lebih baik jika Anda yang memulai pembicaraan,"

Yunho mengangguk ringan, "Baiklah. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Jung Yunho. Seperti tadi yang kau dengar, aku adalah Appa dari Kyuhyun. Kalau aku tidak salah mengingat, namamu Shim Changmin, kan?"

"Iya," jawab Changmin heran. Kenapa Appa dari Kyuhyun ini bisa tahu namanya? Jangan-jangan namja manis itu sudah berbicara banyak hal tentang dirinya kepada orang tuanya. Jika benar, Changmin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya beberapa waktu ke depan di hadapan Appa dari Kyuhyun ini.

"Aku dengar dari Kyuhyun, kau masih kuliah?" tanya Yunho yang membuyarkan dugaan-dugaan Changmin. Dia segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, sekarang saya ada di tingkat empat,"

"Tingkat empat? Bukankah kau baru duapuluh tahun?" tanya Yunho takjub. Tingkat empat dengan usia duapuluh tahun, bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Apa anak muda di depannya ini selalu mengambil semua mata kuliah tingkat atasnya untuk mempercepat kelulusannya?

"Memang benar. Semester depan saya akan memulai penelitian untuk tugas akhir,"

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia akan meminta asisten pribadinya untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak hal tentang pemuda di depannya.

"Lalu apakah ada aktivitas lain selain kuliah?"

Changmin lagi-lagi mengangguk, "Ada tentu saja. Saya mengikuti beberapa organisasi internal dan eksternal kampus. Sesekali saya terlibat untuk kegiatan di komunitas-komunitas Kota Busan,"

"Apa kau tidak merasa berat dengan semua kegiatan itu? Aku bahkan tidak sepeduli itu dengan sekitarku saat seusia denganmu,"

Changmin mengamati raut wajah Yunho sekilas sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia melihat Yunho lebih merasa heran daripada meremehkan jawabannya. Itu membuatnya memilih jawaban yang ringan.

"Ya, saya masih muda dan masih mempunyai banyak waktu. Saya pikir saya egois jika hanya memikirkan diri saya sendiri. Jadi saya mencoba melihat di sekitar saya, apa yang bisa saya lakukan? Maka saya bertindak. Lagipula berat atau tidak, itu jika dirasakan. Jika saya mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih menikmatinya, tidak akan ada rasa berat,"

Yunho kembali takjub dengan jawaban yang diberikan Changmin. Dia lebih banyak setuju dengan hal-hal tersebut.

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan dari semua hal yang kau jalani itu?"

Changmin tersenyum, "Terlalu banyak yang saya dapatkan. Berbagai hal yang bahkan tidak akan saya dapatkan hanya di keluarga atau institusi pendidikan formal. Berhubungan dengan banyak orang dengan berbagai latar belakang, membuat saya bisa berpikir lebih bijak, lebih lapang dan lebih peduli. Saya kira itu hal yang sangat berharga,"

Yunho tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Changmin. Tampaknya pemuda di depannya bisa berpikir lebih dewasa dari umurnya dan itu adalah kelebihan yang jarang orang punyai.

"Dan, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kyuhyun?"

Changmin melebarkan matanya sekian detik karena perubahan topik pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba. Otaknya memproses pertanyaan yang tak diduganya itu lebih lama. Dia berdeham sekilas lalu mencoba mengingat-ingat pertemuan-pertemuannya serta obrolan-obrolannya dengan namja manis itu. Hasilnya dia menghela nafas.

"Tampaknya aku melihat dari reaksimu, kesanmu tentang Kyuhyun bukan kesan yang baik?" lanjut Yunho menyimpulkan sendiri.

Changmin tersenyum segan, "Bukan begitu. Dari awal pertemuan kami lalu diiikuti dengan pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya, sesungguhnya berkesan. Maksud saya berkesan karena-" Changmin berdeham sekali lagi, "-kami lebih banyak bertengkar,"

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Changmin yang di luar ekspektasinya. Dia mengira anaknya itu bertemu dengan Changmin dalam situasi yang lebih tenang dan mungkin saja romantis. Ternyata tidak.

"Ya… aku memaklumi jika demikian yang terjadi, mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun itu. Tapi, hampir tidak ada yang mau meladeninya jika sudah bersikap seenaknya. Kebanyakan orang-orang di sekitarnya mengalah. Kecuali ibunya dan sepertinya sekarang kau termasuk pengecualian itu,"

Changmin meringis mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Dia jadi merasa tidak enak karena jawaban yang diberikannya sepertinya terlalu jujur.

"Oh, iya, dan bagaimana jawaban untuk pertanyaanku sebelumnya?" tanya Yunho yang membuat Changmin kembali berpikir.

"Ah, mengenai hal itu, saya kira setiap orang akan berpendapat sama bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baik. Jika berbicara mengenai sikapnya yang sering seenaknya atau mungkin sembarangan, saya memakluminya. Hanya saja, saya menyayangkan suatu hal yang tampaknya belum dia punyai selama ini. Itu adalah visi hidup. Mengenai mimpi,"

"Kau benar, Changmin-ssi,"

Pembenaran dari Yunho membuat Changmin cukup heran. Jika dugaannya benar, mengapa Yunho seperti membiarkannya saja? Menurutnya itu sangat disayangkan.

"Dia terlalu terbiasa hidup dengan segala kemudahan, dia terbiasa diperlakukan istimewa, mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan tanpa perlu berusaha keras. Itulah mengapa dia menjadi terlalu nyaman dengan apapun di sekelilingnya. Padahal sebenarnya itu menjemukan,"

Yunho menghela nafas sejenak, "Bukan berarti aku dan ibunya membiarkannya saja. Kami ingin Kyuhyun bisa menemukan sendiri apa yang diinginkannya untuk hidupnya. Tapi, ternyata itu butuh seseorang yang tidak pernah ada dalam lingkaran kehidupan kami. Seseorang yang baru, yang tidak terprediksi,"

Changmin merasakan dentuman keras di jantungnya dengan kalimat terakhir Yunho. Bukan berarti dia merasa sangat percaya diri dengan arti tersirat dalam kalimat itu, tapi dia ingat kata-kata Kyuhyun tempo hari tentang perasaannya. Namja tampan itu tiba-tiba seolah merasakan ada beban yang menindih pundaknya secara tiba-tiba. Ah, dia sekarang tahu apa maksud pembicaraan ini.

"Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun tentang dirimu. Tapi, sebagai orang tua tentu saja aku akan mencari segala informasi tentang sesuatu yang mengubah anaknya. Apalagi perubahan itu dalam skala besar,"

Changmin melihat Yunho yang tersenyum berwibawa dengan raut wajahnya yang tampak serius.

"Ya, saya mengerti," jawab Changmin sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak akan mencampuri kehidupanmu, tapi kau perlu mengetahui bahwa sekarang kau adalah bagian terpenting dari hidup Kyuhyun. Aku kira kau pasti tahu, apa yang harus kau lakukan,"

Changmin tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya atas kalimat Yunho. Apa maksudnya? Apakah itu permintaan tersirat untuknya agar segera mengambil keputusan? Tapi, dia bahkan tidak tahu langkah apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Lagipula saat ini Kyuhyun pasti menunggumu sambil mengomel. Terima kasih kau sudah bersedia datang ke kantorku. Lain kali, aku ingin berbicara lebih banyak denganmu," lanjut Yunho lalu segera berdiri dari duduknya.

Dengan pikiran yang masih berkecamuk, Changmin segera mengikuti Yunho lalu menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberi salam.

"Sama-sama. Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih,"

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanannnya menuju _lobby_ menggunakan lift, Changmin masih berpikir. Dia berkali-kali membuat kesimpulan tentang inti pembicaraannya dengan Appa dari Kyuhyun itu. Baginya ini terlalu mendadak dan bukan suatu hal yang sangat penting, jika dia bertemu dengan Yunho untuk saat ini. Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun saja belum berubah. Itu akan terasa wajar, jika dia dan Kyuhyun adalah kekasih. Lalu Appa dari kekasihnya ingin bertemu dengannya untuk membicarakan masa depan hubungan mereka. Bukankah seharusnya seperti itu?

Tetapi Changmin mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun itu, lalu dia mendesah maklum jika Yunho bersikap sangat serius. Dia tak menyangka, jika dia bisa memberikan dampak yang sangat besar untuk namja manis itu. Padahal menurutnya dia tak melakukan apapun. Sejauh yang dia ingat, dia melakukan segala hal apa adanya bersama namja manis itu. Memang kebanyakan namja manis itu merecoki kegiatannya. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun yang masuk terlalu dalam ke wilayahnya, yang sepertinya adalah hal asing dalam hidupnya, yang membuat namja manis itu belajar banyak hal.

Changmin tersenyum kemudian setelah menyadari hal tersebut. Dia tak menyangkanya bahwa perubahan kadang datang tanpa diminta.

Setelah keluar dalam lift, Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru _lobby_. Bola mata kelamnya melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan resepsionis. Dia bisa mendengar samar-samar, namja manis itu meminta resepsionis agar menanyakan ke sekretaris Appa-nya apakah Appanya sudah menyelesaikan pembicaraan dengan temannya.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum sembari memutar bola matanya. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Yunho benar. Kyuhyun memang tidak sabaran. Sepertinya lain kali harus ada lebih banyak hal terkait belajar sabar untuk dilakukan namja manis itu.

Changmin segera berjalan menuju meja resepsionis yang agaknya tidak disadari oleh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan resepsionis yang sedang melakukan apa yang diminta namja manis itu tersenyum padanya, lalu segera memberitahukan pada Kyuhyun bahwa orang yang dimaksud sudah ada di belakangnya. Namja manis itu perlu sekian detik untuk mengerti maksud si resepsionis, lalu setelah sadar dia segera berbalik.

"Aku rasa pembicaraanku dengan Appa-mu tidaklah lama. Dasar tidak sabaran!" kata Changmin yang dibalas pelototan kesal dari Kyuhyun.

"Heh! Kau itu tidak dalam posisi menunggu, jadi kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menunggu itu! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Itu akan terasa menyebalkan jika kau tidak punya kerjaan. Makanya jangan kebanyakan waktu luang," sahut Changmin santai lalu segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung tanpa menunggu respon Kyuhyun lagi.

Namja manis itu berdecak sangat kesal dengan kata-kata dan sikap Changmin yang mengacuhkan dirinya. Padahal dia telah mencoba sabar menunggu namja tampan itu selesai bicara dengan ayahnya. Dia segera menyusul langkah Changmin yang berada cukup jauh di depannya.

Kyuhyun segera memegang lengan Changmin agar dia bisa berjalan bersebelahan dengan namja tampan itu. Sedangkan Changmin hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu terus berjalan.

"Hei, apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun lebih kalem setelah mencoba meredakan kekesalannya. Dia mencoba mengalah jika itu adalah Changmin. Padahal biasanya orang lain yang akan mengalah. Mau tidak mau itu membuatnya belajar mengendalikan emosinya.

"Hmm, apakah aku harus memberitahukannya padamu?"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kembali kesal karena Changmin justru balik bertanya.

"Kau, kan, tinggal menjawab. Apa susahnya?"

"Pembicaraan kami itu antar pria dewasa. Tidak untukmu,"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya yang sudah besar itu mendengar kata-kata Changmin. Dia meremas gemas lengan Changmin untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Argh! Ini sakit! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Pekikkan Changmin tidak dipedulikan Kyuhyun, tapi namja manis itu justru makin meremas gemas lengan Changmin.

"Itu salahmu! Apa maksudmu dengan pembicaraan pria dewasa, hah?! Kau itu lebih muda dariku! Jangan sok-sokan lebih tua!" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah memekik.

"Lalu mana ada pria dewasa yang jika kesal melakukan hal seperti ini?"

Changmin membalas masih dengan mengernyit kesakitan. Remasan Kyuhyun pada lengannya tidak main-main sakitnya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau itu sangat menyebalkan! Dan bisa-bisanya aku menyukaimu?!"

Namja manis itu kaget dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Dia refleks melepaskan tangannya yang memegang lengan Changmin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Changmin. Dia merutuki mulutnya yang asal bicara. Sekarang dia malu sekali. Dia tak berani melihat Changmin.

Sedangkan Changmin berdeham sekilas lalu mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang," katanya lalu mulai berjalan kembali.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya segera menarik tangan Changmin lagi.

"Nah, berarti kau juga luang, kan?"

"Kata siapa aku luang? Aku akan ada acara dengan dengan para relawan WWF,"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia melepaskan tangannya yang memegangi tangan Changmin.

"Ya, sudah, sana pergi," kata namja manis itu terdengar tidak rela. Wajahnya tertekuk terlihat kecewa.

Itu membuat Changmin tersenyum geli. Dia menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa lebih keras. Namja manis di sampingnya ini ekspresif sekali.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut?"

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin, lalu mata bulatnya berbinar-binar kembali. Dia tersenyum lebar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat.

"Jangan menyesal nanti karena menawariku!"

"Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifatmu yang menyebalkan," balas Changmin lalu segera berjalan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melepaskan senyumannya dan mengikuti langkah Changmin.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya saya bisa update, saya lega/smile/

Okay, update saya kali ini, adalah on mission. Saya ingin memberitahukan kepada teman-teman yang mencintai ChangKyu bahwa saya bersama dengan teman saya _winterTsubaki_ , mengadakan **Project ChangKyu bulan Februari 2016**. Untuk informasi lebih lengkap silahkan bisa di cek akun FFN **changkyuproject16**. Ada pengumuman di fanfiksi yang telah kami posting atau bisa baca pengumumannya langsung di Bio.

Kami mengajak teman-teman yang mencintai ChangKyu untuk ikut meramaikan project ini. Yuk, kita ramaikan ChangKyu fanfiction!

.

.

Untuk semua review yang sudah masuk, terima kasih^^ Maaf saya belum bisa membalasnya kali ini.

 _ **Thanks so much for all of you who red, rev, fav, and foll my fic**_ /deepbow/


	8. Chapter 8

Cast :

Shim Changmin

Jung (Cho) Kyuhyun

Lee Yeon Hee

Choi Siwon

Other Cast :

Jung Yunho-Jung (Kim) Jaejoong

Shim (Tan) Hangeng-Shim (Kim) Heechul

Shim Soo Yeon

Shim Ji Yeon

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

 **Warning :** Ini adalah ChangKyu fanfiction. Jadi di sini Changmin dan Kyuhyun tentu berpasangan. Mohon untuk yang tidak menyukai Changmin dan Kyuhyun menjadi pairing untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, daripada memberikan komentar negatif. Silahkan memberikan flame jika itu untuk plot cerita yang saya buat. Bukan memberikan flame karena saya seorang ChangKyu shipper. Saya menghargai shipper lain, jadi tolong untuk bisa bersikap sama. Terima kasih.

 _NB : setting lokasi FF ini ada di_ _ **Busan**_ _, Korea Selatan._

.

.

.

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk Pangeran Shim yang sedang menjalani wajib militer dan besok Kamis ulang tahun! Happy Birthday Pangeran Shim!

This is for you Prince Shim.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Changmin mengeratkan _coat_ yang dipakainya untuk menghalau udara dingin yang sesekali berhembus di sekitarnya. Dia melihat Yeon Hee di sebelahnya yang melakukan hal sama. Baru saja dia akan memeluk bahu yeoja cantik itu, Yeon Hee telah berlari kecil sembari tersenyum girang menuju sebuah pohon. Sebuah pohon _maple_ besar yang terletak di taman sekolah mereka dulu. Changmin ikut tersenyum melihatnya, apalagi pohon dan tempat ini, banyak kenangan di sini.

"Changmin-ah! Lihat ini! Ukiran nama kita masih ada. Hahahaha, aku sama sekali tak menyangkanya!" pekik Yeon Hee girang sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kekasihnya itu.

Namja tampan itu berjalan lebih cepat untuk menyusul kekasihnya. Yeon Hee menunjukkan ukiran nama mereka di sisi agak tersembunyi dari pohon _maple_. Masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Changmin mengusap ukiran nama yang sedikit pudar itu. Meskipun begitu, dia masih bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

Yeon Hee masih melihat ukiran nama mereka, sementara Changmin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Pohon ini, tempat ini, sekolah ini, terlalu banyak kenangan tentang mereka. Itu mengingatkannya tentang kisah cinta pertamanya pada yeoja cantik itu. Kisah cinta seorang murid baru yang jatuh cinta pada yeoja sederhana yang merupakan seniornya. Dia ingat, dulu sangat tidak mudah mendapatkan cinta Yeon Hee. Yeoja cantik itu adalah primadona sekolah mereka. Dia cantik, baik, pintar, dan tetap sederhana. Benar-benar wanita idaman. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya? Sedangkan dia, adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan cinta Yeon Hee. Hingga sampai detik ini, hubungan mereka tidak berubah.

Terdengar Yeon Hee menghembuskan nafasnya. Matanya yang bening menerawang melihat bangunan sekolah mereka yang tidak berubah banyak sejak mereka menjadi alumni. Changmin melihat sekilas kekasihnya, lalu mengikuti arah pandang yeoja cantik itu.

"Betapa cepat waktu berlalu. Aku masih ingat dengan baik kenangan-kenangan kita di sekolah ini. Jika mengingatnya, aku ingin tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Tapi lebih banyak merasa sangat bahagia, karena kita tetap bisa bersama, Changmin-ah,"

Changmin melihat Yeon Hee yang juga sekarang melihatnya. Yeoja cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Changmin.

"Dan, perasaanku pun tak berubah sedikitpun. Aku bersyukur aku memilihmu. Semoga ini memang takdir kita," lanjut Yeon Hee lalu memeluk lengan Changmin.

Changmin hanya diam dengan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu. Takdir? Bukankah itu juga yang dikatakannya pada Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu?

Namja tampan itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit yang tampak kelabu di penghujung musim gugur ini. Itu seolah tidak cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana kebersamaannya dengan Yeon Hee saat ini. Atau itu untuk menggambarkan hatinya saat ini? Harusnya dia menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Yeon Hee dengan kata-kata yang sama. Tapi, entah mengapa hatinya sangat berat untuk melakukannya. Perasaannya tidak seringan dulu. Di mana dia bisa mengungkapkan rasa cintanya dengan mudah pada kekasihnya itu. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa perasaannya menjadi sangat membingungkan begini?

"Changmin-ah, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Yeon Hee mengamati raut wajah kekasihnya yang tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

Changmin sedikit tersentak, lalu segera melihat Yeon Hee yang menunggu jawabannya. Dia memberikan senyuman singkat untuk menenangkan yeoja cantik itu.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, aku sedang mengenang hal-hal yang pernah kita lakukan di sini,"

"Lalu?" tanya Yeon Hee lagi.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Lalu? Maksudnya?"

"Iya, lalu apa yang kau rasakan?"

Changmin menghembuskan nafas pelan karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi, karena tidak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya itu, Changmin segera mengecup kening yeoja cantik itu.

"Aku senang kita bisa ke sini lagi,"

Itu adalah jawaban sederhana dari Changmin karena dia tidak ingin berbohong lebih banyak pada Yeon Hee, apalagi jika dia tahu perasaannya mungkin mulai berubah.

Yeon Hee melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya pada lengan Changmin saat merasakan getaran ponsel di saku coat Changmin. Namja tampan itu segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengernyit sekilas saat melihat nama Bibi Hyobin tertera di layar.

"Halo, Bibi," sapa Changmin terlebih dahulu.

" _Iya, Changmin-ah. Apakah saat ini kau sedang sibuk?"_ tanya Bibi Hyobin yang dari suaranya terdengar panik tapi seperti berusaha tetap tenang.

Changmin melirik Yeon Hee sekilas, "Tidak, Bibi. Ada apa?"

" _Syukurlah,"_ terdengar helaan nafas lega. _"Bibi minta tolong, bisakah kau ke rumah sakit daerah Seo-gu sekarang? Anak-anak keracunan makanan dan aku sedikit kewalahan mengurus anak-anak,"_

"Keracunan makanan?" ulang Changmin terkejut. Hal itu membuat Yeon Hee melihatnya penasaran.

"Baiklah, Bibi. Aku segera ke sana secepatnya," lanjut Changmin tanpa meminta penjelasan lagi

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Changmin segera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Yeon Hee. Yeoja cantik itu pun sama terkejutnya dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi dia ikut bersama Changmin menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Changmin dan Yeon Hee segera menuju gedung rumah sakit yang dikhususkan anak-anak, setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan informasi kamar tempat anak-anak panti dirawat. Saat membuka kamar rawat, mereka melihat Bibi Hyobin sedang mengusap-usap lengan salah satu anak yang masih merintih kesakitan. Ada sekitar empat anak di ruangan itu. Beberapa anak lain sudah mulai mulai tenang, meskipun ekspresi wajah mereka masih menunjukkan rasa sakit. Yeon Hee segera menghampiri salah satu anak lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Bibi Hyobin.

Changmin melihat anak-anak cemas. Dia segera mendekati Bibi Hyobin untuk mengetahui kronologi kejadian keracunan pada anak-anak.

"Bibi, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi pada anak-anak?" tanyanya.

Bibi Hyobin menghela nafas, "Ini karena anak-anak makan makanan pemberian seorang tamu yang berkunjung tadi pagi. Dia membawakan banyak makanan. Tapi, aku tak tahu jika beberapa makanan sudah basi. Jadi aku membiarkan anak-anak memakannya, hingga beberapa saat kemudian mereka mengeluh perut mereka sakit. Bahkan anak-anak sampai muntah-muntah. Tadi aku sangat panik, karena ada delapan anak yang keracunan,"

"Delapan? Tapi, di sini hanya ada empat orang?" tanya Changmin tak mengerti.

"Empat anak yang lain ada di ruangan sebelah. Aku kira kau baru saja dari sana," jawab Bibi Hyobin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi perawat hanya memberi tahu satu kamar rawat,"

Bibi Hyobin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Berarti tidak ada yang menemani anak-anak di ruang sebelah?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Ada temanmu di sana, Changmin-ah. Ah, tadi Bibi belum sempat bercerita. Untunglah tadi dia datang, dia segera membantu membawa anak-anak ke sini. Jadi anak-anak dapat segera ditangani. Bahkan tadi dia juga sudah mengurus administrasinya. Bibi jadi merasa sangat merepotkannya,"

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya dalam, "Temanku?"

Bibi Hyobin mengangguk, "Iya, temanmu yang manis itu. Kyuhyun-ah,"

Changmin terkejut tak menyangkanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke ruang sebelah dulu, Bibi," ucap Changmin yang dijawab anggukan oleh Bibi Hyobin.

Yeon Hee yang mendengarkan percakapan Changmin dan Bibi Hyobin hampir mencegah Changmin pergi. Tapi dia kalah cepat dengan langkah namja tampan itu.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Changmin membuka pintu kamar rawat dengan pelan. Dia mengantisipasi jika anak-anak mulai tertidur. Dia melihat semua anak-anak sudah tertidur, lalu ada Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan bersandar di _headboard_ ranjang sedang mengusap-usap kepala Eunsoo. Namja tampan itu tak menduga jika Eunsoo juga keracunan. Dia segera berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun lalu duduk di depan namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia melihat Changmin yang juga sedang menatapnya, tersenyum dengan hanya menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Senyuman dan tatapan mata kelam nan tajam itu membuatnya gugup. Tidak biasanya Changmin melihatnya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Dia mendadak salah tingkah, lalu memilih diam.

"Aku menunggumu bicara. Tapi kenapa kau diam? Tidak biasanya," ucap Changmin dengan tetap melihat mata sewarna caramel di depannya.

Kyuhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya, malu. Dia memilih melihat wajah imut Eunsoo saat tidur dengan masih mengusap-usap rambut hitam gadis kecil itu. Mengetahui tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyu, Changmin ikut melihat Eunsoo.

"Aku juga ingin berterima kasih atas bantuanmu. Entah bagaimana kondisi anak-anak jika tadi kau tidak sedang di panti asuhan. Oh, juga, terima kasih sudah mengurus biaya-"

"Tidak usah membahas itu!" potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Changmin mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau membahas bantuan yang sudah kulakukan. Aku takut, nanti aku akan menjadi besar kepala karena merasa sudah melakukan kebaikan. Biarlah itu terjadi tanpa diungkit. _Okay_?"

Changmin kembali tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya atas penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Tadi Bibi Hyobin memintaku ke sini karena beliau bilang kewalahan mengurus anak-anak,"

"Iya, memang. Apalagi ada dua kamar dengan kami meng- _handle_ sendirian masing-masing kamar. Tadi anak-anak mengeluh kesakitan dan muntah berkali-kali. Bahkan Eunsoo tidak mau diurus perawat, dia terus merengek meminta aku tetap di sampingnya. Tapi setelah ditangani para dokter, perlahan kondisi anak-anak membaik. Lalu mereka mulai tertidur, jadi tidak segawat tadi," kata Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

Changmin ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Dia menyadari mulai ada setitik rasa kagum untuk namja manis di depannya itu.

"Oh, iya. Apakah kau juga akan menemani anak-anak di sini?"

"Kenapa?" Changmin balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun merengut, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya,"

Changmin tertawa ringan, "Kau tahu, pertanyaanmu tadi lebih terdengar seperti ini di telingaku, 'Apa kau mau menemaniku di sini menjaga anak-anak?' begitulah…"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya dengan kalimat Changmin. Kenapa seperti dia yang berharap?

"Kau percaya diri sekali!" pekik Kyuhyun mulai jengkel

"Oh, bukan, ya? Padahal kalau iya juga tidak masalah. Hahahaha…."

Changmin tertawa terbahak sekarang. Tapi kemudian dia segera menutupi mulutnya agar suara tawanya tidak menganggu tidur anak-anak. Kyuhyun semakin merengut mendengar tawa Changmin dan dia salah tingkah lagi karena Changmin dengan jelas menawarkan diri menemaninya. Tentu dia mau sekali.

"Bagaimana mau tidak?" tawar Changmin yang membuat pipi Kyuhyun sedikit memerah. Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu pura-pura berpikir. Dia tentu harus tetap menjaga _image_ -nya.

"Hah, sepertinya aku ke kamar sebelah saja," ucap Changmin yang sebenarnya cuma main-main. Dia ingin sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Eh, kau di sini saja! Kau tidak kasihan melihatku menjaga empat anak sendirian?" cegah Kyuhyun cepat saat Changmin hampir beranjak dari duduknya. Hal itu membuat Changmin kembali tertawa terhibur. Sedangkan Kyuhyun merengut karena akhirnya dia tetap tak bisa menjaga _image_ -nya. Tapi, siapa peduli? Karena bagi namja manis itu yang penting Changmin ada di sisinya sekarang. Atau Kyuhyun memang harus peduli, karena Yeon Hee yang melihat interaksinya dengan Changmin, sangat tidak menyukainya.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Setelah dirawat satu hari, kondisi anak-anak membaik dan mereka diijinkan pulang. Kyuhyun menawarkan diri mengantar anak-anak dengan membawa dua mobil. Satu mobil yang dibawa Paman Shin lalu satu mobil dirinya sendiri yang menyetir.

Paman Shin yang tak bisa berlama-lama karena harus segera mengantar Jaejoong ke suatu acara, akhirnya berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun menyusul kemudian setelah memastikan anak-anak beristirahat.

"Bibi akan mengantarmu sampai pintu depan, ya?" tawar Bibi Hyobin. Dia merasa sangat terbantu dengan semua kebaikan Kyuhyun. Dia ingin membalasnya dengan perbuatan baik sekecil apapun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Bibi. Lebih baik Bibi tetap di sini, menunggui anak-anak. Lagipula aku tidak akan hilang hanya karena berjalan sendiri ke luar," guraunya.

Bibi Hyobin tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, ya, Kyu-ah. Bibi tidak tahu harus membalas bantuanmu dengan apa. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa membalasnya,"

"Bibi sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali. Jangan sungkan. Emm, ya sudah, Bibi. Aku pamit dulu, ya…"

Kyuhyun menundukkan sedikit kepalanya memberi salam yang dibalas anggukan oleh Bibi Hyobin. Namja manis itu segera berjalan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di luar pagar panti asuhan.

Saat Kyuhyun baru saja menutup pintu pagar, seseorang tiba-tiba memegang tangan kanannya erat. Dia terkejut dan refleks menoleh. Matanya membulat semakin terkejut melihat siapa seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Siwon hyung…" panggilnya hampir seperti bisikan.

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat merasa resah mendapati Siwon tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Lalu bagaimana bisa Siwon tahu dia ada di panti asuhan? Terlebih alamat panti asuhan ini? Kyuhyun ingat bahwa dia tak pernah mengajak Siwon apalagi membicarakan tentang kegiatannya di panti asuhan saat hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun berspekulasi tentang suatu hal. Matanya mengeras melihat Siwon yang masih bergeming di posisinya.

"Kau mengikutiku, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam tapi lebih seperti tuduhan.

Siwon menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya seolah telah menduga akan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu dari mana aku akan tahu kau ada di sini, jika aku tak mengikutimu, sayang?" Siwon membalikkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Mendengar pengakuan itu, Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya. Terlebih panggilan 'sayang' yang masih dipertahankan Siwon.

"Apa-apan kau ini, hyung? Kau sekarang berubah menjadi _stalker_ begitu?!" tanyanya dengan suara meninggi.

Wajah Siwon berubah mengeras. Dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun meringis sakit.

"Jangan menuduhku sembarangan! Lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan! Baru setelah itu pikirkan baik-baik kenapa aku sampai berbuat seperti ini!" balas Siwon juga dengan suara meninggi. Ego kembali menguasai dirinya hingga lupa bahwa dia harus berbicara baik-baik dengan namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun tersentak dengan balasan Siwon yang terdengar tajam di telinganya dan itu membuatnya takut. Perasaanya dilingkupi kecemasan, hingga dia tak bisa membalas perkataan Siwon.

"Aku ingin kita bicara lagi," lanjut Siwon. Kalimat yang terdengar memerintah daripada tawaran.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat, "T-tidak dengan kondisimu yang penuh emosi seperti ini, hyung,"

Siwon semakin emosi mendengar penolakan lagi dari Kyuhyun. Tangannya bergerak cepat mencengkeram kedua bahu Kyuhyun, lalu mendorong tubuh namja manis itu agak keras ke pagar. Namja manis itu mengaduh kesakitan dengan perlakuan Siwon. Dia mengernyit kesakitan tapi tampaknya diabaikan oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun tak bisa mempercayai perlakuan Siwon yang seperti ini. Dia mengenal Siwon bertahun-tahun dengan sikap baik serta dewasanya. Baginya hampir mustahil Siwon memperlakukannya kasar seperti tadi. Apakah dia sudah terlampau keterlaluan hingga sikap Siwon berubah drastis?

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?!" tanya Siwon masih dengan suara tinggi dan raut wajah mengeras. Kyuhyun mencoba melihat mata Siwon, tapi itu justru membuatnya makin takut. Hanya ada amarah di sana.

"H-hyung, i-ini sa-sakit," suara Kyuhyun hampir seperti rintihan karena Siwon tak melonggarkan cengkeramannya.

Siwon mengabaikannya. "Cukup kau jawab apa yang kau inginkan, Kyu!"

Namja manis itu masih meringis kesakitan. Dia mencoba memberanikan diri mengeluarkan suara. Tapi, suaranya seolah tercekat ditenggorokan. Perlakuan Siwon yang mengintimidasi seperti ini membuat takut untuk menjawab.

"Hah, lihatlah! Bahkan kau tak mau berbicara lagi. Ini sungguh menyakitkan, kau tahu?!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat menolak anggapan Siwon. _Bukan seperti itu_ –batinnya frustasi. Sayangnya Siwon tak menangkap _gesture_ namja manis di depannya. Pikirannya yang dikuasai amarah membuatnya lebih mempercayai kesimpulan-kesimpulannya sendiri.

Siwon melepaskan cengkeramannya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menarik nafas lega. Tapi ternyata belum sampai di situ, Siwon kembali memegang tangannya erat dan menariknya tiba-tiba. Namja manis itu lagi-lagi terkejut dan refleks mempertahankan dirinya untuk tidak menuruti tarikan tangan Siwon. Apa sekarang Siwon mencoba memaksa untuk mengikutinya?

"H-hyung! Jangan seperti ini!"

"Kau yang memaksaku memakai cara seperti ini!" Siwon kembali menarik Kyuhyun, tapi namja manis itu tetap berusaha mempertahankan dirinya.

"H-hyung, aku mohon…" Kyuhyun merasa frustasi dengan keadaannya saat ini. Dia merasa tak bisa menghentikan tindakan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun melihat Bibi Hyobin yang memanggilnya dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Apakah Bibi Hyobin melihat semua yang terjadi?

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Bibi Hyobin cemas tapi juga waspada.

Siwon segera melepas cengkeramannya dan bersikap biasa. Kyuhyun melirik Siwon sekilas lalu segera melihat Bibi Hyobin lagi. Dia segera menggeleng untuk menunjukkan tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Dia tahu dia berbohong, tapi dia juga tidak ingin membuat Bibi Hyobin khawatir, apalagi ini masalah pribadinya. Dia tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain.

"Kau serius, Kyu-ah?" tanya Bibi Hyobin memastikan. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun lalu berbisik di telinga namja manis itu, "Urusan kita belum selesai. Cepat atau lambat kau harus menyelesaikan kekacauan yang kau buat dalam hubungan kita," katanya dengan tajam.

Siwon segera menuju mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja. Kyuhyun terlihat _shock_ karena kalimat Siwon hingga pikirannya terasa _blank_.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja, nak?"

Bibi Hyobin mengusap bahu namja manis itu. Dia semakin cemas melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang ketakutan.

"Kyu?" panggil Bibi Hyobin karena tak ada jawaban dari namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun segera melihat Bibi Hyobin dan berusaha tersenyum kembali.

"Bibi, em, aku pulang dulu, ya? Aku merasa sedikit pusing," jawab Kyuhyun mencoba memberi alasan.

"Apakah kau yakin ingin langsung pulang? Kau bisa mengistirahtkan diri sebentar di dalam,"

"Terima kasih tawarannya, Bibi. Aku rasa lebih baik aku langsung pulang,"

Bibi Hyobin tidak langsung mempercayainya. Tapi, dia mencoba menghargai namja manis itu dengan urusan pribadinya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu segera berpamitan dan pulang ke rumahnya. Kejutan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan dan dia ingin menenangkan dirinya dulu.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar mendapati semua perkataan dan perlakuan Siwon terus memenuhi pikirannya seolah tak mau lenyap. Ini bahkan sudah berganti hari tapi pikirannya tak tenang. Dia menghela nafas berkali-kali merasa frustasi. Apakah dia memang melakukan kesalahan berat hingga menyebabkan Siwon berlaku seperti orang yang tak dikenalnya selama ini?

Namja manis itu tahu, Siwon hanya ingin bicara dengannya. Tapi dia belum siap. Dia masih butuh waktu untuk bertemu Siwon secara baik-baik. Kenyataannya Siwon tak bisa menunggu. Dia berpikir, apakah itu kesalahannya?

Kyuhyun menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Kepalanya terasa berat dan berputar kacau, hingga rasanya tak bisa diajak berpikir. Hingga kemudian dari posisi duduknya, dia melihat ada bayangan seseorang yang menutupinya. Perasaannya kembali was-was, cemas jika Siwon yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Dia tak berani memastikan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat menyedihkan begini?"

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan suara yang didengarnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi dia mendongak dan sesuai dugannya, suara itu adalah milik Changmin.

"Ya, Tuhan, wajahmu kacau sekali!" komentar Changmin lalu segera berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu tak membalas komentar Changmin. Dia diam dengan matanya mengikuti pergerakan Changmin.

"Apa yang terjadi sampai kau terlihat sangat _tidak biasanya_?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan tapi mengamati wajah Changmin.

"Kau tiba-tiba muncul di depanku, bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanyanya yang justru mengingatkannya lagi dengan pertanyaan serupa darinya untuk Siwon. Dia kembali mendesah frustasi.

Changmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun untuk mencegah namja manis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Lihatlah GPS pada ponselmu! Itu yang membuatku tahu kau ada di sini,"

Kyuhyun mencernanya paham tapi dia malas untuk mengecek ponselnya. Jika itu benar, berarti wajar Changmin tahu dia ada di taman kota. Tapi, pertanyaannya sekarang, untuk apa namja tampan itu menemuinya?

"Lalu ada apa kau menemuiku?" tanyanya menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Aku akan menjawab dengan jujur. Tadi pagi saat aku ke panti asuhan, Bibi Hyobin bercerita padaku tentang apa yang dilihatnya kemarin. Beliau bilang bahwa sempat mendengarkan sedikit keributan di depan panti, makanya dia keluar untuk mengecek. Itu adalah kau dengan seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya. Bibi Hyobin mencemaskanmu, karena dia melihat wajahmu ketakutan tapi mulutmu berkata baik-baik saja. Tentu saja aku segera mencarimu. Tapi kau bahkan tak menjawab teleponku. Lalu aku menemukanmu di sini dengan kondisi kacau begini. Sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun tak menyangkanya. Bibi Hyobin berarti mendengar keributannya dengan Siwon. Lalu, jika Changmin mencarinya, apa berarti namja tampan itu mencemaskanya?

"Aku-" Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak, "Aku tak bisa menceritakannya,"

Changmin terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban itu. Kyuhyun terlihat frustasi dan masih memilih memendam masalahnya sendiri. Padahal Changmin sengaja tidak memberitahu secara gamblang apa saja yang diceritakan Bibi Hyobin. Itu agar dia bisa mendengar sendiri dari Kyuhyun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, dia tahu apa yang terjadi dan itu membuatnya marah. Dia merasa tidak rela Kyuhyun diperlakukan kasar dan dibentak oleh seseorang seperti apa yang dilihat Bibi Hyobin. Andai dia ada di sana saat itu, dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun diperlakukan kasar oleh orang lain. Dia tidak tahu, kenapa ingin melakukannya, tapi dia ingin melindungi namja manis itu.

Changmin kembali memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kembali tenggelam dengan pikirannya. Oh, dia tak tahan melihat wajah tertekan namja manis itu. Dia lalu segera menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku belum bisa memberikan keputusan. Tapi, jika kau butuh bersandar, aku bisa melakukannya untukmu," kata Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terisak. Changmin segera memeluknya dan Kyuhyun tak menolaknya. Namja manis itu tak bisa menahan lagi perasaannya yang sesak. Dia ketakutan dan bingung. Dia memang butuh sandaran dan baginya Changminlah tempat yang tepat. Di sisi lain, Changmin mulai memikirkan suatu hal atas apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Di sinilah Changmin sekarang, menemui Yeon Hee untuk keputusan yang telah dibuatnya setelah mempertimbangkannya baik-baik. Dia yakin dia tak terburu-buru, karena apa yang bisa diharapkan, jika hatinya mulai terbagi?

Yeon Hee yang duduk di depannya tak berbicara apapun menunggu Changmin memulai pembicaraan. Yeoja cantik itu terlalu peka dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Bisa jadi dia tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Changmin.

"Yeon Hee, aku ingin mengakui suatu hal. Aku minta maaf sangat banyak sebelumnya,"

Yeoja cantik itu tak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya tetap membiarkan Changmin menuntaskannya kalimatnya. Hal itu membuat atmosfer yang meyelimuti mereka berdua terasa menekan.

"Beberapa bulan ini aku mengenal seseorang. Awalnya semua biasa saja, hingga suatu hari dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia mencintaiku,"

Yeon Hee merasakan jantungnya berdentum dengan kalimat terakhir. Dia sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tak bisa menolaknya. Tapi aku juga belum menerimanya. Dia meminta kesempatan dan maaf, aku memberikannya,"

Yeon Hee memalingkan wajahnya yang telah memerah karena amarah mulai mengumpul dalam dirinya. Dia tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Bisakah Changmin menghentikan kalimatnya?

"Itu karena aku menyadari perasaanku mulai terbagi. Lalu terjadi suatu hal yang membuatku ingin ada di sisinya dan dari situlah aku tahu aku tak bisa mengkhianatimu dengan perasaanku yang seperti ini,"

"Kau mencintainya?!" tanya Yeon Hee dengan suara meninggi. Matanya yang telah dipenuhi amarah melihat Changmin tajam.

"Aku belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang,"

"Itu berarti cintamu masih hanya untukku, Changmin-ah!"

"Aku tidak yakin mengenai hal itu. Karena kenyataannya aku juga memperhatikannya, ingin melindunginya, dan tidak menyukai jika dia tersakiti,"

Yeon Hee tertawa _satire_. Itu membuat Changmin merasa sangat berdosa karena jelas dia telah menyakiti hati seseorang yang setia bersamanya selama beberapa tahun ini. Tapi dia tak ingin menyakiti hati yeoja cantik itu lebih dalam lagi, jadi dia memilih membuat pengakuan.

"Lalu apa sekarang yang ingin kau lakukan? Mengakhiri hubungan kita? Lalu kau akan membangun hubungan baru dengan orang itu? Kau sungguh keterlaluan Changmin-ah!" pekik Yeon Hee dengan pipinya yang mulai dibasahi air mata. Tapi yeoja itu menahan dirinya agar tak terisak dan mempertahankan suaranya tetap stabil.

"Iya, akan lebih baik untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menjalin hubungan baru. Aku butuh waktu berpikir tapi dengan kondisi aku tidak terikat siapapun. Jadi kalian berdua tidak tersakiti semakin dalam,"

"OMONG KOSONG! CUKUP DENGAN SEMUA OMONG KOSONG YANG KAU KATAKAN! KAU SUNGGUH KEJAM!" teriak Yeon Hee lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Changmin.

Changmin hampir ingin mengejar Yeon Hee, tapi jika dia melakukannya, bukankah itu seperti memberi harapan lagi pada yeoja cantik itu? Jadi, Changmin diam di tempatnya memejamkan matanya erat. Dia mencoba meyakinkan diri, bahwa keputusan yang dibuatnya adalah tepat.

Di sisi lain Yeon Hee masih berjalan dengan wajah dibasahi air mata. Dia berhenti lalu mengusap air mata itu. Dia menarik nafas sejenak untuk menetralkan emosinya. Dalam pikirannya, dia meyakini, dia bukanlah yeoja cengeng yang hanya akan meratapi nasib. Dia harus berusaha jika dia menginginkan sesuatu bukan?

Yeon Hee mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tasnya lalu mencari sebuah kontak seseorang. Dia menekan _icon call_ lalu tak menunggu lama seseorang menjawab teleponnya.

"Apakah ini benar dengan Jung Kyuhyun?"

" _Iya, benar. Maaf ini dengan siapa, ya?"_

"Ini dengan Lee Yeon Hee. Aku kira kau pasti tahu dengan benar siapa aku, Kyuhyun-ssi,"

Beberapa saat hening tak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku meneleponmu bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun-ssi. Ada hal sangat penting yang harus kita bicarakan dan aku tak menerima penolakan. Kita harus bertemu," lanjut Yeon Hee dengan penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun masih tak membalas ucapan Yeon Hee. Tapi yeoja cantik itu tak peduli, karena dia tahu Kyuhyun masih mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan, alamat tempat dan jam kita bertemu. Buktikan dirimu bukan pengecut dengan datang menemuiku!"

Yeon Hee segera menutup teleponnya lalu mengetik alamat serta jam mereka bertemu. Setelah mengirimkannya pada Kyuhyun, yeoja cantik itu kembali berjalan. Tanpa setahu Changmin, dia telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi selama ini. Perasaannya sebagai seorang perempuan sangat perasa. Otaknya yang berpikir dengan cepat segera mencari tahu semua tentang hubungan Changmin dan Kyuhyun, hingga dia menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Lalu memang tinggal menunggu waktu, Changmin memilih mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Hanya dia tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Memorinya mengingat di mana dia melihat Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun yang menangis beberapa hari lalu. Dugaannya adalah karena hal itu Changmin membuat keputusan yang menghancurkan perasaannya.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun meremas tangannya gelisah. Matanya melihat waspada pada pintu masuk restoran tempatnya akan bertemu dengan Yeon Hee. Yeoja itu, dia sangat terkejut saat kemarin Yeon Hee meneleponnya. Bagaimana bisa yeoja itu mengetahui nomor teleponnya? Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba dia meminta bertemu dengan kata-kata menyudutkan? Apakah Yeon Hee sudah mengetahui jika dia mencintai Changmin?

Kemudian Yeon Hee terlihat memasuki restoran lalu segera menuju meja tempat Kyuhyun menunggunya. Yeoja itu memandangnya tanpa ekspresi lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya bersidekap di meja.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang. Kau bukan pengecut seperti yang ku duga," mulai Yeon Hee dengan kata-kata tajam. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya sekian detik mendengarnya. Dia tak menyukai kata-kata yeoja itu, tapi berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Baiklah, tampaknya kau sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin aku bicarakan. Benarkan, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Bisakah kau mulai saja dan tak perlu berbasa-basi?!" balas Kyuhyun mulai jengkel.

"Ya, tentu. Aku minta kau untuk pergi dari hidup Changmin. Jangan mengganggunya dengan perasaanmu apalagi meminta kesempatan bisa bersama dengannya!"

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan kalimat Yeon Hee. Dia semakin meremas tangannya yang sedikit _tremor_. Perlahan dia mencoba menguasai emosinya tidak ingin terbawa ego. Dia harus bisa menghadapi yeoja di depannya secara baik-baik.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya,"

Yeon Hee tersenyum sinis mendengarnya, "Aku sudah menduga jawabanmu,"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau masih memintanya?" balas Kyuhyun cepat.

"Aku ingin mencobanya. Bisa jadi ada kemungkinan kau menuruti permintaanku. Tapi ternyata tidak!"

Kyuhyun hampir menjawabnya dengan emosi yang berkumpul di dadanya. Tapi dia kembali menahan dirinya untuk diam.

"Aku tidak menyangka, jika orang-orang kaya begitu serakah. Apa masih merasa kurang kau memiliki segalanya, Kyuhyun-ssi?!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau menghubung-hubungkannya dengan kekayaan?"

"Aku sudah mengetahui tentang semua latar belakangmu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Seorang anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan multinasional di Busan. Lalu mempunyai kekasih seorang pemilik salah satu _Department Store_ terbesar di Korea. Tapi, sayangnya kau memutuskan kekasihmu yang sangat sempurna itu, demi mengejar cinta seorang mahasiswa biasa yang sebenarnya juga sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku tak habis pikir denganmu!" jawab Yeon Hee penuh _sarkasme_.

"Kau! Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

Kyuhyun kembali _shock_ dengan fakta yang dikatakan Yeon Hee. Yeoja di depannya ini sungguh dia tak menduganya, bahwa Yeon Hee sudah hampir sedetail itu mengetahui tentang dirinya. Kenapa ini jadi semakin rumit?

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Tidak cukup dengan semua kesempurnaan yang kau miliki hingga ingin mengambil milik orang lain, hah?!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat, "Tidak! Bukan begitu, Yeon Hee-sii!"

"LALU APA?!" Yeon Hee mulai berteriak. Beberapa pengunjung restoran mulai melihat mereka. Tapi Yeon Hee tak peduli.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai kalut lagi. Dia ingin mencoba memberi jawaban yang dapat dipahami gadis di depannya.

"Aku…ingin meraih kebahagianku. Aku belum pernah merasakannya selama hidupku dan Changmin yang membuatku merasakannya. Karena itu aku tidak ingin melepaskan Changmin. Aku minta maaf itu menyakitimu. Tapi aku juga ingin memperjuangkan apa yang aku inginkan,"

"Ya, kau menghancurkan hubungan kami. Kau puas sekarang?"

 _Menghancurkan hubungan Changmin dan Yeon Hee?_

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dia merasa diliputi perasaan bersalah sekarang. Dia berpikir bahwa dia telah membuat orang-orang terluka hatinya. Membuat mereka tersakiti. Membuat kebahagiaan orang lain hancur. Mengorbankan orang lain. Lalu dia mulai bertanya apakah semua ini benar?

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Apa kau mulai merasa, kau itu tidak tahu diri?" kata-kata Yeon Hee semakin tajam dan merendahkan. Itu terdengar menyakitkan saat Kyuhyun mendengarkannya karena dia merasa, dia seperti apa yang dikatakan Yeon Hee.

 _Dia seorang yang tidak tahu diri karena ingin merebut kekasih orang lain, lalu mengorbankan kekasihnya sendiri yang mencintainya selama bertahun-tahun._

Apakah itu maksud Yeon Hee?

Kyuhyun semakin tenggelam dengan perasaan bersalahnya. Kata-kata Yeon Hee telah sukses menjatuhkannya hingga ke titik nadir. Dia mencoba bernafas untuk mengurangi sesak yang dirasakannya. Tapi terasa sulit.

"Jika kau ingin memperjuangkan apa yang kau inginkan, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kita lihat nanti, siapa yang akan dipilih Changmin!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yeon Hee pergi begitu saja.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat, lalu menutupi wajahnya. Masalahnya dengan Siwon bahkan belum terselesaikan, lalu Yeon Hee datang mengancamnya, menjatuhkannya, dan menantangnya. Apakah nanti akhirnya Changmin akan mencintainya? Atau apakah perasaannya hanya akan terus menjadi perasaan sepihak saja? Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya Changmin tetap mencintai Yeon Hee? Memikirkannya membuat Kyuhyun kembali kalut. Dia seperti ingin menangis, tapi mencoba menahan diri. Dia ingin tetap berdiri, terus melangkah menuju apa yang diyakininya, tapi semuanya semakin rumit.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya menangis untuk seseorang yang belum bisa diraihnya hingga detik ini. Kenapa mencintai seseorang bisa sesulit ini?

.

.

TBC

 **A/N : Jika ingin memberi komentar, tolong dengan sangat berikanlah saran dan kritik yang membangun. Bukan komentar yang negatif, merugikan author, apalagi tak ber-etika. Jadilah readers yang cerdas dengan punya etika dan sopan santun!**

Readers, plis, plis, plis, jangan marah2 sama Mbak Yeon Hee. Coba saja bayangkan kamu cewek diputus cowokmu gara2 seseorang yang baru aja datang di hidupnya, tapi sudah bisa membuat cowokmu galau. Itu sih, yang saya pikirkan pas ngetik scene-scene Mbak Yeon Hee. Keep strong, ya, Baby Kyu! wkwkwkwk

Oh, ya, saya gagal paham beberapa reader minta Kyuhyun dibuat menderita terus nangis2. Ini FF kan genrenya Romance&Family, ya, bukan Hurt/Comfort, Angst, apalagi Tragedy. Ya, kurang cocok lah. FF ini memang sengaja saya buat ringan. Kalo pengen Kyuhyun menderita trus nangis2 itu silahkan mengikuti 2 FF saya yang lain/modus/

Okay, terima kasih atas semua apresiasinya di chapter kemarin, terutama untuk reviews yang masuk. Maaf saya sedang tak bisa membalas, saya ingin beristirahat sejenak.

 _ **Thanks so much for all of you who red, rev, fav, and foll my fic**_ /deepbow/


End file.
